Kryptonite
by RiotFest
Summary: Santana Lopez left for the military and after 8 years she's back. She moves to LA to live with her comrade Sam Evans, hoping to start fresh. Ironic, how fate led her to meet Brittany and the other gleeks that she thought she left behind. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>I steadily took a step out of the hall that led me out of the airplane. My breathing was steady and calm as I clutch onto my duffle bag. My cameo cap fit snuggly as I felt a strong wind brushing past me. My boots clanked as I continued to follow the crowd to God knows where. I sighed as I looked back at the plane. I had to come to a realization that I'm back home in Lima, Ohio.<p>

Don't get me wrong, Lima is a great place. It's a small town where everyone knows each other. Everyone knew each other from childhood basically. It's nice, just like one big family. I took a deep breath as I head outside the airport. I glanced around looking at a few people running into their friends or loved ones. It almost breaks my heart that no one is here to greet me. Almost.

I look around until I found the bus stop and I waited on the bench with the other people. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw an old couple. The woman had huge glasses along with her husband. Her gray hair was in a messy bun and her floral pattern dress looked cute on her. Her husband was balding, his fake pearls showed as he grinned at me. A thumb was under his belt and his other arm wrapped around his wife.

"Welcome home, soldier." The man said warmly.

I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you sir."

The bus suddenly came and I bid the couple farewell. I sat down by a window seat and watched as the bus began to drive off. I leaned against the window and sighed deeply. Yes, I was in the army. I was discharged after eight years. I served in active duty for a good four years and the rest of the other four years I was "on-call". I stayed with my friends in the army during those four years. Good thing I stayed too, they needed me on the battlefield a few times.

I sat up straight as I saw familiar buildings. I sighed again and stood up as the bus stopped at the bus stop. I nodded at the bus driver, who bid me farewell and watched as I got off the bus and crossed the road. I passed by many buildings where I would hang out when I was a teenager. The burger joint that I would follow Puck in, the mall where Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Berry, Quinn and I would shop, the Hummel's Garage where Finn and Kurt helped me fix my car when it got destroyed by some stupid low-life, Breadstix where me and Brit-_her _ate together

My body tensed once I thought about her. I haven't thought about her in _years_. My chest began to hurt more as I thought more about Brittany. We could have been together, you see. We could have been a…a couple. But when she chose a stupid boy over me, I didn't know what to do. I remember back in High School where I would just brush past her and Artie whenever they were together. I remember the sad looks that Brittany gave me. It hurts too much to even remember that face. I really wanted to run away, I really did, but I couldn't.

But when I finally decided that I had to run away, it was when that God damn commercial aired for some stupid political shit. I was so fucking embarrassed, sure I was planning on coming out of the closet then, but when Finn outted me and that commercial followed after, I knew that I was in deep shit. First off, the student body couldn't look at me the same anymore. I wasn't sure about the Gleeks at the time because I wasn't really paying attention to them, but I think they were freaked out as well. Second, my parents were basically ashamed of me. Before you could jump onto conclusions, I already told them I was gay before all of that happened, but they wanted it to be private, mostly my father. So they weren't happy with that commercial and me.

Lastly, My Abuela. I had to tell her before she turned on the TV and saw that commercial. When I told her, I remember I saw the warmth and love that was in her eyes turned into disappointment and anger. She told me to get out and fix myself. She told me that I wasn't allowed to speak to her. She told me I wasn't allowed to come back. Ever. My body still trembles whenever I replay that whole scene. It was too much.

I decided that I'll listen to my Abuela one last time. I took her words to heart and I ran back home, I left my car at Abuela's house, and I burst through the front door, ignoring that fact that I was alone in the house. I grabbed my duffle bag, clothes, money, cell phone, laptop, anything and I left. Before I could even walk out the door and I had remorseful feeling for not really telling anybody. So I decided to write a quick and short note.

_Army._

That was all I wrote on that note, hoping that my parents were smart enough to understand it. I threw the note on the floor and walked off to the nearest bus stop. When I did this, I realized I was running away again. I realized that I wasn't going to finish my senior year in high school, I realized that I'm probably going to never see any of my friends again, I realized that Finn was right and I was being a coward.

I couldn't turn my back though. When the bus finally arrived and opened it's doors I went inside and never looked back.

I jumped from a sudden contact with a small hand. I glanced around quickly, trying to see who it was that broke me from my train of thought. As I looked at my surroundings, I realized that I ended up at the park. I took a deep breath and looked down to see a small blonde girl with hazel green eyes. I furrowed my brows together; she looked very, very familiar.

"Hi." She said in a chipper voice.

I found myself smiling, I couldn't help it she had such an affect. I bent down a bit and ruffled her sandy blonde locks. I kept smiling as she giggled in response. I asked her how old she was and she explained that she was five and was already doing stuff by herself. With that kind of ego she reminded me of Puck. Just a little.

"I like your clothes." She told me.

"Thanks." I replied, "I like your pig-tails. Very cute."

Her face brightened up when I complimented on her hair, "Thanks! My mommy did it for me this morning. Do you live here? Cause I go here all the time but I've never seen you around before."

My breath hitched up a bit when she said this. I chuckled and said, "Just came back from the army. I've lived here before."

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed, "I don't really live here as well 'cause I always come here in the summer time for a few weeks to see Grandma and Grandpa."

I raised a brow, "Oh? Where do you live?"

"In California, with me and my mommy and daddy and my Auntie B and my best friend Elizabeth and Auntie Berry and Uncle Kurtsy and—"

My eyes widened. Holy crap. Did that kid just say Berry and Kurt's name? Auntie B? That must be freakin' Brittany! It clicked. She looked and acted like Quinn and she had an ego like Puck.

"Yo-You must be Quinn's and Puck's kid." I whispered loudly.

Her nose scrunched up a bit and said, "Yeah! How do you know?"

"Uh…I have to go, kid." I said quickly and got up, grabbing my dufflebag in the process.

"Wait!" She shouted.

I turned around and saw her running towards me. I smiled a bit. She looked so much like Quinn. I bent down to her level and forced a smile. I don't want her to see that freaked out look that I was making in the inside.

"What's wrong, kid?" I asked sweetly.

"My name is Beth Puckerman." She said proudly. I can see some Puck in there; I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"I'm Santana Lopez." I replied, standing back up again, "Don't you forget it."

Beth grinned and gave me a salute. I grinned back and saluted her back. I waved good bye and walked off. As I walked away I could hear Beth's footsteps running towards a womanly voice that was calling her name. I tensed and began to quicken my past. It must be Quinn's voice that was calling out to her daughter.

I really didn't know where I was going right now. I found myself walking towards my house. My home. I looked up at the building and stared at it. It was a bit bigger than the others since my dad is some awesome doctor and my mom is this kick ass lawyer in Lima. I didn't know what to do really. Do I go up to the house and knock? That'd be weird since this use to be my house, or still is. Or do I use the garage code and go through the garage and such like I use too?

I frowned at this troublesome situation. I'm use to deciding when and how I would attack and how to deal with the intruders and stuff on the battlefield, but when it comes to the most simplest stuff? I feel really stupid and awkward.

I took a deep breath and decided to ring the doorbell. It took a few seconds until I saw a figure behind the stained glass door. My body tensed as I recognized the figure to be my mother so I quickly looked down at my boots. The door opened before I could just sprint out of there. I quickly reminded myself that I just came from Afghanistan. I went through hell and back. If I could do that then I could face my parents.

A gasp caused me to look up. My mother aged so much since I left eight years ago. Her black hair seemed to duller, wrinkles were clearly showing, and her sense of style hasn't changed. It always seemed that she was going to work even if she was off that day. Her shocked expressions made me feel uncomfortable and I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck. I was suddenly pulled into an embrace.

"M-Mami?" I stuttered as I just stood there. For some reason, it seemed forever since I received a hug.

"Oh Mija…" She whispered. I tensed even more when my shoulder got a bit damp.

Suddenly she pulled me in the house and I was led into the kitchen where I froze in spot. My father and Abuela were at the table looking at me as if they've seen a ghost. I felt a nervous knot in my stomach, but I remember what my commander told me. Never let the enemy see you weak. I straightened my stance and roughly nodded at the two. My dad looked really...old. Being a doctor must of gave him a lot of gray hairs. As for my Abuela, she looked way older than I remember. How old is she now? As I tried to do math in my head my mother spoke.

"Oh Mija, why don't you sit down." My mother said, breaking the tension, "Do you want anything to drink?"

A cracked a smile came upon my face, "Some coffee would be great."

My boots were the only thing that was making noise. I gingerly sat across from my dad and Abuela and folded my hands on the table. They just stared at me. I couldn't help but feel a bit insulted by this. I don't know why, I just want to shout at them or something. But I didn't. The younger Santana would have, but I just merely raised a perfectly thin brow. My father just grunted while my Abuela turned her head towards my mother.

"Here you go, Mija." She said smiling.

I nodded and blew a bit of stem off. I then took a big sip, I needed the caffeine. The tension was growing again. I glanced back at the three older adults. They were just staring at me, expecting me to beg for forgiveness or something stupid like that. I sighed as I removed the duffle bag off my shoulder and placed it on the floor besides me. I looked up with a hard look and stared back.

"So…" Oh mother, trying to be the glue in the family, I feel sorry for her.

I coughed, causing them to be startled for some reason. I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle. I took off my cap and placed it on the table and folded my hands again. I took a deep breath and asked, "What do you guys want to know?"

"Why are you back?" My Abuela asked calmly.

My father's eyes hardened as he threw her a disbelieving look. He looked back at me and asked, "Where have you been?"

"Why did you go?" My mother threw in.

I rubbed my temples. Typical, they would ask these questions. I closed my eyes and ignored their questions. I began to tell them how much I was struggling with myself and how I was outted and the commercial and such, which they already knew, but I had to retell them that to refresh their memory. I didn't tell them about Brittany and how she basically left me for Artie, that would seem really pathetic. I told them what Abuela told me that day and how I decided to listen and I joined the army.

I didn't open my eyes when I heard no one talking. This is too much for me already. I should have stayed at Sam Evans's house when he offered. He was a comrade of mine in the army, he was from LA and he joined cause his parents were in the navy and he wanted to carry on the military-ness or something like that.

I took a deep breath and decided that I should. I took out my iphone and sent Sam a quick text that I'll be rooming with him. Within a minute he texted back, telling me that it's cool. I turned to look at my family and saw them staring at me still. I shifted to the side to pick up my duffle bag and I stood up. Their eyes still stayed on me.

"Where are you going now?" My father asked.

"LA." I stated.

My mother's face fell and she got up as well, "B-But you just got here, mija." She whispered it sadly.

"Clearly, I'm not welcomed here." I said coldly. I saw her flinch at my tone of voice, but I can see that she maybe deserved it.

I grabbed my cap and put it on. I then glanced at the counter and saw my old car keys. I couldn't believe that they still have that. I pressed my lips together. I need to go to California, but it'll take a while…I probably still have a shit load of money in my college fund that my parents never touched. I should go to an ATM or something to get that.

"I'll be living with a friend." I said and walked out of the door.

Shouts from my parents were behind me. They were either calling my name or fighting about something. I sighed. I shouldn't have showed up. I caused more drama. I look at the palm of my hands and I realized that I grabbed my car keys. I looked in the garage and saw my red Mazda still in tack. I started her up and drove to the bank to get some cash. After I did this I began to drive all the way to LA.

I don't remember if I stopped for anything. I think I just kept on driving. As I stopped at a red light, I took out my phone and saw that it has been three freaking days. My eyes widened. I'm impressed, I went three days without food, but then again I've been drinking water this whole time. I looked at the area and saw a coastline with some palm trees and stuff. I looked at the GPS that I bought and saw that I was ten minutes away from Sam's apartment.

I drove off once the light turned green. I smiled, I could probably get use to living here. Before I knew it, I was in front of an apartment complex. I grabbed my duffle bag and took off my cameo jacket and draped it on my shoulder. I called Sam on my phone and told him I was here. He sounded pretty excited and told me what floor and room number he was in. I nodded and told him I'll see him soon.

I decided to take the stairs, since I need to be in shape. I actually ran up five flights of stairs and power walked to Sam's door. I knocked on it and within seconds I was embraced in a friendlier hug. I hugged him back, hey, I missed the hell out of this kid. Sam and I pulled back and grinned at each other. He took my bag and showed me around his place. It wasn't so bad for a guy's apartment, it was pretty clean.

"Damm Lopez!" He exclaimed happily as he dropped my stuff in my new room, "I can't believe we'll be rooming together now! It'll just be like old times."

I couldn't help but grin, "Yeah except we won't be worrying about life or death."

He laughed and playfully punched my shoulder, in which I punched him back. Soon we found ourselves wrestling. For some reason, Sam was like a brother. He was protective of me whenever a dude would hit on me during our missions and he would always take care of me like an older brother. He was such a nice guy. If I wasn't totally gay, I would date him, maybe, but I prefer him as my older brother any day.

"I win!" I shouted as I sat on his stomach.

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved me off of him, "Whatever, I just let you win."

I couldn't help but grin, "Ha. Yeah right."

He shook his head and stretched, "You need a job, by the way, to help pay for rent and stuff."

I nodded, "Yeah I know. I was thinking of joining the police force or something."

Sam grimaced as he walked to the fridge to get a couple of bottled waters, "The police force, eh? Don't get me wrong, I mean, the police academy is great and all, but it seems to be a step down from an army hero."

I rolled my eyes, he wouldn't let me down for saving him and three other guys from an exploding building back in my second year on active duty. I never really liked praises and stuff because I get embarrassed. I patted the air tauntingly and said, "Whatever, trouty mouth."

He chuckled at the nickname and threw the water bottle at me, and with my amazing cat-like reflexes, I caught it. I stuck my tongue out at him and chugged it down. I never realized that I was so thirsty. Then my stomach rumbled, nor have I realized how hungry I am. I looked up and saw Sam smirking at me. I glared and threw the empty water bottle at him, hitting his chest.

He playfully held his chest and panted, "D-Damn, San! Argh!"

I laughed and stood up, "Let's get something to eat."

Sam shook his head and said, "There's this really good Italian place just a few blocks away. It isn't fancy or anything, it's like a casual place for family and friends."

"Sounds good." I said removing my hair out of its ponytail. I ruffled my hair and looked in the mirror. I then turned back to Sam and said, "I have to change into shorts first. It's freakin hot."

Sam nodded and waited for me on the couch. After a few seconds I came back in. He stood up and smirked down at me. I raised a brow, questioning him and his stupid little trouty smirk.

"We match." He comments.

I look down at what he was wearing. I didn't notice he was wearing his training shirt from the army as well. The shirt was a dark navy green cameo shirt with his last name on the back and on the front by his right chest corner was the logo for the military. He was also wearing a pair of black basketball shorts. I looked at myself and saw I was wearing my training shirt as well and a pair of black running shorts. I stifled a laugh and playfully punched his chest. He laughed and grabbed his shoes as I grabbed my flip-flops.

"Let's eat!" He shouted.

We grabbed a cab and went to this place called Go Roma. It looked pretty good. We got in line and ordered what we wanted. Sam got some sandwich while I got this kick ass chicken alfredo. We got our drinks and found a table by some window. We were talking until the food came. I quickly and hungrily attacked my pasta while Sam calmly ate his sandwich like a human being. Pfft, being normal is for squares.

As I shoved down my pasta, I heard a squeal from some kid and then that same kid squealed out my name. I jerked up from my food and both Sam and I turned our heads to some little girl running towards me. I was confused at first, but then I recognized the girl from the park back in Lima. Suddenly I stopped chewing as Beth hugged my torso. My cheeks were puffed out from the food and I was staring dumbly at Beth.

If Beth is here then…

"Beth Puckerman!" A voice said sternly.

My heart raced a bit faster as I saw three very familiar figures and one small one that I didn't recognized. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the hell am I going to do—

"Santana?"

Fuuckkk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup**

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana?<em>"

I gulped down my food and stared. I feel Beth releasing my torso and I tried to look up. The first person I laid eyes on was Puck. Ah, good old Puckerman. He looks the same along with Quinn and _her_. I noticed that he lost that squirrel on his head. Suites him. I look at Quinn and saw her bright blonde hair that reached to her shoulders. I look down Beth and back at Quinn, it's like I'm seeing double. Kind of. I glance over to Brittany and the kid, which looks about Beth's age. My God, Brittany is still beautiful as ever. Her hair still looked lushes as ever and her eyes shined brightly as I could remember. I felt my cheeks heating up and I quickly look back at Sam, who held a confused look.

"Whoa, Lopez!" Puck greeted happily, "It's been years! How are ya?"

Beth looked up at Quinn and grinned, "See mommy! I told you! This is the army-lady that I met at the park back in Lima Beans!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at how Beth called Lima. I shyly looked up at the two blondes that I use to call best friends. Quinn held a look of disbelief and I think I saw some anger in there and Brittany…She didn't even look happy or upset or anything! She's just there. My stomach clenched with anxiety. I can't believe she's here. Is this some kind of sick joke? Ugh..I think I'm feeling a bit sick.

"Hey San." Sam got my attention, "Who are these lovely people?"

"I-I…Uh..Erm." I couldn't get words to form. I haven't felt like this since I told Brittany I loved her. I coughed and pointed at each person and introduced him or her to Sam. I was stuck on the little girl that Brittany had besides her. She looked really cute. She's like an exact copy of Brittany. She even got Britt's shyness. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"This is Elizabeth, but we call her Lizzy." Beth suddenly said. I found Beth sitting on my lap playing with my dog tags. Beth then looked up at me and commented, "I like your necklace, it's so bad asses."

"BETH!" Quinn whispered loudly, "Who on earth taught you that?"

Beth looked up at her mom innocently and said, "Daddy of course. He said that to Uncle Kurtsy and Uncle Blaine."

I grinned as Quinn punched Puck's chest, who groaned loudly. Sam chuckled and continued to eat his sandwich. As I watched, I was growing rather peck-ish as well. My stomach growled rather loudly, causing multiple eyes to land on me. I blushed and felt Beth hop off my lap. I realized that everyone was quiet and an awkward tension was growing._ Sooooooo awkward_. It's so awkward that I think a gay baby was just born.

Brittany then pulled out her phone and looked over at Quinn, "Q we have to go. The movie starts in twenty minutes."

Quinn nodded and said to them, "Can you guys go in the car? Beth still needs to go to the bathroom."

Brittany and Puck agreed and walked out of the building with mini Brittany following them. Quinn then whipped her head towards me. I stiffened a bit. Beth sensed this and told Quinn that she's going to pee. I watched as she scampered off. Damn it! She's good. Sam awkwardly sat there and watched the whole thing unfold. I slowly turned back to my food and slurped up my noodles. With my awesome peripheral vision I saw Q rolling her eyes. Suddenly I felt my phone being pick-pocketed out of my shorts. My instincts kicked in and I immediately grabbed Q's arm, twisting it slightly. My mind went on pure instinct that second and I was about to do more, until Quinn stopped me when I heard her whimper in pain.

My eyes widened and I quickly let her arm go. I apologized quickly and was about to stand up, but Quinn stopped me. I looked back at her and saw that she was typing something on my phone. Crap, is she looking through my history and stuff like that? Shit..What if she see's the _really_ inappropriate stuff that I look up on my free time. My cheeks flushed red. I need my freakin' phone back!

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I snatched my phone back.

Quinn smirked and said, "There you got my number and I have yours."

Whaa? How the hell did she do that within the few seconds she had with my phone? Whatever. I glared at Quinn as she looked calmly back at me. Damn, Quinn. Coach Sue taught her well, even though it's been eight years. I then heard Beth squealing 'Mommy' and our heads turned towards Beth and I watched as she pounced into Quinn's arms.

Suddenly Quinn turned towards me and said those words that I've been dreading to hear from her, "We need to talk."

Then she left. I suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. I looked back at my pasta and grimaced. I shoved my plate away and stared at Sam who looked a bit amused. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned. I looked at my food and grabbed it again. Screw not being hungry, I'm hungry as hell. We finished our food and decided to walk around. I must admit, Afghanistan got nothing on LA.

"So have you been seeing anyone?" Sam asked as we walked on the boardwalk.

I snorted, "Just the one hundred degree weather, possible terrorists, and women that always wear modest clothing."

Sam laughed and shoved me. I glared at him playfully and asked, "Who are you seeing?"

Sam sighed dreamily and said, "This girl named Mercedes."

"Mercedes, huh?" I mumbled. Does he mean Mercedes Jones? Oh God I hope not. I better not ask more or else I'll jinx it.

"Mercedes Jones." Sam stated. FUCK, I jinxed it. Sam then said something that made me shocked, "She told me she knows you and she said that you killed yourself."

I gaped at this news. What the fuck? Who gave her false information? I looked at Sam with questioning eyes and he shrugged, "The school told everyone that you did and when she and her or your friends demanded to know more the school didn't say a word. I then began to tell Mercedes that she must be lying because I told her that I fought along with you and you're perfectly alive. It took a while to convince her, but what finally made her believe was when I showed her the pictures that we took. She then grabbed her phone and called her er...your friends that you're still alive."

I smiled, he's such a great guy. "Thanks, Trouty mouth."

"So tell me about blue-eyed blonde lady." Sam said as we sat on a bench.

I raised a brow, "Blue-eyed blonde lady? Seriously, dude?"

Sam sheepishly shrugged, "Well there's two blondes one with like green eyes and one with blue. I forgot which was Quinnie and which was Britty."

"Stupid." I laughed and said, "Quinn is the short haired blonde with green eyes and Brittany is the one with long hair and blue eyes."

Sam nodded and leaned back, "So what's the deal with you and Brittany? You guys exes?"

"No worse." I groaned, "I told her that I loved her and she told me she loved me back."

"How's that worse?" Sam asked with a confused look.

"She said she couldn't leave this guy she was dating." I sighed sadly, "His name is Artie Abrams and he was this wheelchair kid. He was cool, I guess, since he didn't really take crap about his disability."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. It would seem like a dick move for her to dump him for you."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his head. He groaned and complained to watch the hair. I grinned and stood up. Sam rubbed his head and watched me as I stretched. He questioned my actions and I asked him if there was a rock gym around here. He thought for a minute and shrugged.

"We could look for one later when we get back home." He said as he stood up as well. He then pointed at the beach and said, "We could go for a swim?"

I made a disgusted look and said, "I don't really have a swim suit."

Sam laughed and pointed at some store that was right across from us. I then told him that I didn't have enough money to buy a bikini. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the store. He told me that buying me this is a welcome home present. I commented on how perverted that sounded. Sam laughed and just told me to pick a bikini.

I rolled my eyes and picked a random one. Holy crap this one had unicorns and shit. Hmm..Reminds me of Britt. Argh! I quickly put it back and this time actually looked for one. I grabbed a plain red one and walked towards Sam who had a pair of blue and yellow swim trunks. Sam paid for it and we both changed into our swimwear. In the changing room I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I traced the scars that I got over the years. Some where faint and soon fading while others seemed to be staying on my body for a life time. I turn around and looked at my back. There were lash marks every where and some fresh bruises. I poked certain areas and I cringed. Fuck! That hurt like a bitch. I then look down at my calves. They seem to look okay, no big scars, I think those will fade away. I then look at my arms. Scratches here and there and a few bruises. I traced the scar on my stomach and sighed. That one is seriously staying.

I heard a knock and then Sam's voice following after. He told me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes and said ok. I got my clothes and got out of the changing room. Sam's eyes widened a bit as he looked at my battle scars. I chuckled at his reaction and told him that he should close his mouth or else flies will go in. He chuckled and told me not to worry. He has a few scars as well. He pointed at his legs and chest and showed me. There were a few, but they look a bit fading, so no one could notice. Unlike mine.

We folded our clothes and placed them in a plastic bag and we raced down to the beach. As we ran on the sand, Sam suddenly shoved me to the ground and I had a mouthful of sand. I gagged at the gross taste and the thought of animals crapping on it. That made it worse for me. I could hear Sam laughing in the water. I growled and got rid of the sand and left the plastic bag near my gagged up sand pile and ran straight to the ocean. Sam continued to laugh, unaware of my incredible and smexy silence.

I dived in the water and opened my eyes, my eyes were adjusted to the salt water. I remember I did some training for it when I thought I wanted to be in the navy. Pfft. Oh God, I can't believe I thought I wanted to be out in sea, good thing I changed that to army. Suddenly, I spotted trouty mouth's shorts and I grinned. I quickly popped up behind Sam and pantsed him. Sam gasped in shock and I laughed as I pushed him in the water and ran off with his shorts. I continued to grin as I walked on shore with his shorts in hand.

"Santana!" Oh hell naw.

I whipped my head around and spotted two blonde girls in cute one pieces. I almost cooed. Almost. I clutch onto Sam's shorts, ignoring his pleas and I greeted the two girls with a smile. The two girls stared at me for a few seconds and that's when I began to feel self-conscious of my body. I had the urge to grab that beach blanket under that fat guy and cover myself up. Before I could say anything Lizzy spoke.

"Want to build a sandcastle with me and Beth?" Lizzy asked happily. I raised a brow, seems like she's out of her shell already. I looked back at Sam who was practically red. I grinned and waved at him, and then I told the two girls to wave at my friend over there. They were jumping and waving around. Cute.

I then shouted over to Sam, "I'M GOING TO HANG OUT WITH THESE COOL KIDS FOR A BIT! LATER EVANS!"

"LOPEZ!" Sam roared as I walked away.

I realized that we were nearing Quinn and Brittany. Fuuuuuuck. I quickly told the girls that we should stay over by Sam, incase he drowns or something. They agreed and we began to build a sand castle. After a few minutes, I must say that our castle was looking pretty shitty. Of course I didn't say that out loud, it might break their little hearts. Lizzy then told me that we needed a castle flag. I pulled out Sam's swim trunks and told them they could use it as a flag. They giggled and agreed to it.

I lay besides them and decided to tan, even though I'm amazingly tanned already. I closed my eyes and drifted off to slumber. I don't remember how long I've been sleeping, but by the time I wake up, I found myself buried in fucking sand.

"THE HELL?" I shouted.

I heard snickering from the background and looked up. Fucking Evans. I glared at trouty mouth, who got his trunks back, and he high-fived Beth and Lizzy. Oh hell nawww. I struggled to get free and I can hear Sam and the girls cheering. I smirked once I found loose sand. I turned to the girls and I placed a finger upon my lips, telling them to shush. They looked at each other and smiled. Sam continued to cheer without knowing that I was free. I then tackled him to the ground and manly scream came from his trouty mouth. I laughed as I sat on him, urging the girls to sit on his back as well.

"It's weird how we always run into each other." Quinn's voice said from behind.

I look behind me and saw Quinn and Brittany, who each had a huge bag besides them. I saw Brittany grinning her infamous smile that I oh so loved so much. I caught myself gaping at her so I stiffened and quickly got off of Sam. I stood up straight as if my commander was there and I rigidly nodded in acknowledgement. Brittany quirked a brow while Quinn shook her head as if I embarrass her. Whatever, she's just jealous.

The girls got off of Sam and ran towards the two older women. Sam got up and brushed the sand off of his chest. He then looked at me and shoved me playfully to the ground. I growled and tackled him to the ground. The four blondes were watching us amusingly.

Hm. Blondes. It seems that I only attract those, but who cares. I have a thing for them, blonde women that is. Sam is just a bro. A bro who is going to get his ass kicked since he keeps shoving me!

"I WIN!" Sam cheered as he sat on me.

I breathed heavily and glancing to the side, I could see Brittany staring at me with a worried expression. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Sam's ears. He whined and he got off of me. I shoved Sam away from me as I tried to have a civil conversation with Quinn and Brittany.

"So…" I stretched out. I could feel them staring at my body. I look over at Quinn and saw her eyes widening as she looked at my stomach. It had that crested scar that I got in my third year serving. I then glancing over at Brittany and saw her bottom lip tremble as she stared at some of my scars too. I could basically feel her baby blue eyes just attacking me. I shivered at the thought.

"We should hang out." Quinn stated breaking the awkward tension.

I made a pouty face or something and I grabbed my phone from the plastic bag, I turned it on and said, "Uh…Sure. What day is good for you guys?"

"Now." Quinn said. I looked up and saw her staring at me. I turned towards Brittany and saw she had a look of disbelief on her face as she stared at the shorter blonde.

"Uhm…" I didn't really want to talk to them. I don't think I'm prepared for the questions they would ask me. What if they ask where I've been all this time? Will I reply with this, 'Hey you guys, I left to join the army cause I fucked up big time and my dad blames me for being gay'? Hm. Yeahh, no. I was going to decline until Evans opens his fat ass mouth.

"It's cool, San." Sam exclaimed as we turned towards him. The girls were burying the guy. Sam grinned and said, "I got this. You guys can have your girl talk or whatever you do."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I suddenly felt weird cause they were wearing their clothes while I'm still practically in the nude, sort of. I don't know if being in a bikini makes you feel like you're in the nude. I should ask Sam later. I grabbed my clothes from the plastic bag and I put on my running shorts and shirt. I nodded at them and they led me to this really cool café. I ordered a frappuccino and Quinn did the same. Brittany had ordered some hot chocolate. I smiled at this, she hasn't changed.

We sat down outside and talked. Well, I was just basically listening to the to girls chat. As I sit there I began to think of a job that I could do. I'd hate to have a desk job that's for sure. I remember why I was so happy that I was called in to fight when I was on-call during my service. I got to kick ass. Maybe I really should join the police academy or I could be a firefighter. That'd be so awesome. I smirked at the thought.

"And why is Miss Lopez smirking over here?" Quinn asked as they turned their attention towards me. Crap.

"Thinking of applying as a cop or a firefighter." I said casually. I looked at them, Quinn had an impressed look while Brittany's face held a look of concern.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ahh finally, Brittany spoke to me.

I shrugged, "I need the adrenaline rush and excitement."

Quinn nodded and suddenly her phone rang. She pulled it out and began to talk to the person on the other line. We watched as Quinn talked. I think it was her boss or something like that. Quinn said good bye and then she stood up. She had an apologetic smile and said that she is needed at work. I nodded and watched as Brittany got up to hug Quinn. Then the shorter blonde turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and hugged my head. I chuckled as she released me and we watched as she walked off. But then she turned around and shouted over to us, but mainly to Brittany, that she'll take Beth and Lizzy home.

"And then there was two." I said as a poor attempt to joke around.

Brittany forced out a smile. We sat there quietly for God knows how long. I finished my drink and watched as Brittany finished hers after. We just sat there. I folded my hands on the table and decided to ask the question that I've been itching to ask.

"So who's the lucky man that has your heart?" I asked causally. I think there was some jealousy in that good ole voice of mine, I wasn't really sure.

I watched as Brittany flinched when I asked. Oh shit. This is probably a touchy subject. Oh Goddd. I wish I owned an un-do button. Brittany silently shook her head and quietly said that she isn't married.

"Oh. Did you adopt, Lizzy?" I asked, trying to fix the awkwardness, but I think I made it worse, cause she shook her head. My eyes widened when I saw her forming tears. Suddenly, I felt eyes borrowing into me. I quickly sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Whoa." I whispered, "Shh. It's okay B. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"S-San." She choked. My heart instantly shattered once I heard her say my name.

"I'm sorry B." I murmured. I don't care if I'm getting looks from the people passing by. My main concern is Brittany. I brushed my fingers through her hair and she began to calm down a bit.

We just sat there, embracing each other like no tomorrow. I missed her so much. I tightened my grip around her. I miss her so much…Her smell, her touch. I didn't realize that I was crying as well. I don't care though, cause I'm hugging the woman that I've loved for so long. I loved her ever since I discovered myself. I could never be able to date other women, every time I looked or even danced with one, I could feel a pair of sad blue eyes looking at me.

And here she is, crying in my arms. Maybe this is fate, telling me that maybe, just maybe that I have a chance with Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey I'm glad people are liking this story :) I wasn't too sure about it when I posted it up on here so yay **

**review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p><em>The smell of smoke entered my nostrils. It was a pleasant and sweet smell, and I knew someone has lit a cigar. My wrists were rubbing together as were my legs. I felt my lips being pressed together, making me unable to speak. Muffled noises came out of me as I tried to look for help, but none of that came. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. I squinted as I tried to get my vision settled, it was so blurry. A figure was standing there along with another one. After a few seconds, I could finally see straight. Oh shit.<em>

_I started to panic. My struggling was apparently funny to them. I shuddered as they laughed. It sounded so… I can't even find the right word to describe that laughter. I stopped moving. I was losing energy if I kept that up. I moved my head; glancing at what room I was in. It was dim and stingy in here. The room held unwelcomed parasites and rodents. I grimaced as I saw a rat scurry by. My ears perked as I heard chuckling. I looked back up and saw the two men still looking at me. They had black ski masks on, so I couldn't really tell who they were._

_My eyes widened as they conversed with each other in a different language. My heart began to race. I couldn't help but be scared. I immediately forgot my training. I began to rub my wrists together furiously as if my life depended on it. I couldn't get the rope to be loose. I mentally swore and looked back at the men. They were holding a sack. The one on the left began to approach me. I gave him my best glare that I could muster up at the moment, but that didn't work._

_His arm reached over to me and suddenly he pulled on the duct tape that was preventing me from speaking. Immediately cried out in pain. He chuckled at me again and I had the urge to just bite his fucking ear off like Mike Tyson. Then that bastard put the sack over my head. It was dark and I was growing wary. _

"_FUCK!" I cried out in pain._

_A hard blow was aimed right at my stomach. I quivered as he repeated his movements, I can already feel the blood seeping out of my bottom lip as I bit on it. No showing weakness. No emotion. I kept it up for a few good minutes. The beatings stopped. I breathed heavily as I tried to catch my breath. Suddenly the sack was removed off of my head and I began to cough like a mad man. Blood sputtered out of my mouth and onto the floor. _

"_Get the whip." The man said to the other in English. His voice was coated in a thick accent. He looked at me and I stared right into his dark eyes. His mouth formed a smirk when the other man came back with the whip. I started to tremble at the site of that long piece of leather. It can do a lot of damage._

_The other man came towards me and lifted my tank top. He held me down so my bare back was exposed. A loud crack came from the whip and a shriek came after. It repeated over and over again and I felt so degraded as I began to sob so stupidly._

* * *

><p>"F-Fuck!" I cried as I sat up.<p>

I quickly looked around and saw myself in a nice living room. There was this huge screen TV and other pictures and junk. I wiped my forehead and felt sweat on my palm. I breathed heavily as I thought about my dream. I've been having dreams like those ever since my eight-year term was over. It's been terrible. I glanced at the clock by the door way and it read 9:28 AM. I turned toward a window and flinched at how bright it looked outside. I closed my eyes as memories of what happened last night came flooding back in.

Remember when I told you that fate is trying to tell me that I have a chance with Brittany? Well fuck my life. A few days after the whole crying fest at the café, Puck called Sam and me up for a beer and Puck mentioned that Brittany is dating some dude named Chris. I drank as if the world is ending that night. And that is how I woke up the next morning with the biggest hangover in my entire lifetime.

Since I woke up in an unfamiliar room, I glance around and began to grow nervous. Oh shit. I probably had a one night stand with some horny douche. I began to panic, but I slowly began to calm myself. Just remember who you are. You are Santana motherfucking Lopez and nothing scares you. I took a deep breath and hid behind the couch.

Suddenly the door creaked open. My ears perked up as I heard heavy footsteps of a man coming towards me. I army crawled around the man and I stomped down on his calf. A shout came from the guy and I quickly put him in a headlock. I saw him struggling within my grip.

"LOPEZ!"

I turned around and saw Sam with a panicked face. I look at him with a shocked look and I looked at my victim. FUCK! IT'S PUCK! I quickly released him and Puck began to breath heavily. He glared at me and once he caught his breath, he suddenly grinned. He looked over at Sam and he seemed to understand. The two of them approached me, grabbed me, and laid me on the couch, with me lying on my stomach. Suddenly I felt two fucking weights on me.

"OH SHIT!" I shrieked. I shrieked for two good reasons, one they are heavy as fuck and two my wounds from a few weeks ago were making this whole thing worse "GOD DAMN YOU TWO ARE FUCKING FAT."

Puck and Sam high-fived each other. I wish Sam didn't became friends with Puck, now it's like having two older brothers trying to pick on you every chance they get. I guess it's a pleasant feeling of being wanted. Suddenly, I felt one of those bastards rubbing their ass on my back. Yeah, _totally_ pleasant.

"DOG PILE ON TANA!" I heard Lizzy shout.

"NO! NO! NO!" I yelled as I felt two more bodies crushing my very soul.

I turned my head around and saw mini Brittany smiling at me with her cute dimples showing. I swear to God that kid is just so precious. I grinned back at her and lightly pecked her nose. I don't know why I did that. It just felt so right when I did. I pulled back and I saw her eyes brightly glowing with love. I couldn't help but shower her face with more little pecks of kisses, as if she was my own child. Lizzy giggled loudly and hugged my head. I chuckled as I felt her nuzzle her head against mine.

A gasp was heard right by the doorway and I looked up to find Brittany smiling gently at me or at the others, I couldn't really tell. Brittany shook her head and walked towards the two over grown man babies and the two little girls that were on top of my sexy body. I could see Sam and Puck grinning sheepishly at Brittany while Beth held the same expression as her father. Lizzy was the only one with the mega-watt smile.

"Mind telling me what you guys are sitting on?" She asked, mainly asking the two children in the room.

"Nothing Aunt B!" Beth exclaimed happily.

Lizzy, who still was hugging my head, was trying her best to hide me. I could feel her flinch as Brittany turned her head toward the kid. I couldn't help but giggle beneath Lizzy's arms.

"What are we hiding, Lizzy?" Britt asked playfully.

"Nooothing." The girl stretched the word out.

Brittany rolled her eyes and clasped her hands together. She chuckled, as she watched no one attempting to get off of me. I swear to God, I was about to go ape shit on these two douches if they don't get off of me, but thank God Brittany got them off before I could attack them. She only said those magic words that make men obey women.

"The food is ready!" Brittany exclaimed.

I then felt as if the world finally stopped crushing me with it's gravity. I lifted my head and saw Sam, Puck, Beth, and Lizzy running towards the kitchen. My nose twitched, I smelled bacon coming from that room. Brittany suddenly laughed and I turned back to her, she smiled gently at me as she helped me up from the couch. She placed her hand on my back and I flinched terribly. I hope she didn't notice. I glanced at her quickly and saw her quirk a brow. Shit, I think she noticed.

"Someone is hungry." She said to me.

I gave her a confused look and suddenly my stomach growled for food. I smiled half-heartedly at her. She still has her 'I-know-when-Santana-is-hungry' powers. I nodded excitedly, not caring if I'm in the same room with her. I'm soo hungry. My legs found themselves running towards the kitchen, grabbing a plate from the counter and I began to pile it with eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, and whatever else. I sat by the counter seeing that the two man babies and girls took the four chairs that were by the table. I sat on a stool by the counter and began to scarf down my food.

"Slow down, San!" Sam suddenly exclaimed, causing me to glare at the blond, "You might choke!" He chuckled as he made that small remark.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat in my inhuman speed. I somehow grew adjusted to eat quickly. My captain always did tell us to hurry whenever we're on missions. I always had to speed things up, including when I eat. As I finished off half my plate, I saw Brittany bringing a glass of orange juice towards me. I tried to smile at her, but I think looked pretty stupid since she giggled at me. I turned towards the mirror that was conveniently next to me and saw that I looked like a freaking hamster with my cheeks puffed out like that.

Within a few minutes, I finished breakfast. I carried my plate and glass to the sink. I looked back at the other people at the table and saw that they were still eating. I inwardly sighed and began to wash the dishes. As I was scrubbing my plate I felt a hand on my back once again and I flinched with pain. I turned around and saw Quinn smiling at me. I returned the smile and went back to the dishes.

"You don't have to do that, San." Q said as she leaned against the counter. She watched as I made small scrubbing circles, "This is my house after all."

I shrugged and replied, "Nah. It's the least I can do for letting me crash here after I went out with Puck and Sam."

Quinn chuckled, "It was interesting when you guys stumbled in. Beth thought we were being rubbed."

I couldn't help but chuckle back, "Sorry if I did anything regrettable that night."

Quinn waved her hand, telling me to not worry about it, "You didn't really do anything embarrassing, you weren't that drunk yet."

I shook my head and dried the dishes. I asked Q where to put them and she just told me to put it in the dishwasher and she'll put them away later. I nodded and just leaned against the counter next to Quinn as she ate. I watched adoringly as Brittany helped Lizzy cut some of her food into smaller pieces. I like this feeling, this weird feeling that I'm having right now with them. It's like we're a family, y'know? It's a good feeling, but the feeling I get with Brittany? It makes me… so nervous that I want to puke rainbows. No joke.

After awhile, the rest of the gang finished eating. I sat on the stool and watched Brittany and Quinn do the rest of the dishes. I was about to offer my help, but Puck and Sam were calling me over. I rolled my eyes and walked to the living room to find the two guys sitting on the couch with an extra controller in Puck's hand. He grinned at me as he tossed the controller.

"Pop a squat, Lopez." Puck said as he turned on his xbox 360, "We're playing Call of Duty, bitches."

"PUCK!" Quinn's voice roared, "LANGUAGE!"

"BUT BETH AND LIZ AREN'T HERE, SWEETHEART!" Puck yelled back as we began to go to a party online to fight people.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Puck rolled his eyes and we began to fight other people around the world or something. After the first two games, I was totally excited to play our third round. I was kicking ass in this game! I wonder if Sam has this. As we waited for the game to start loading, I heard someone calling my name. At first I ignored it because the game was starting by now and I was in the middle of choosing which gun to use, but the person's voice was growing louder by the second.

Sam shoved me and said, "San just go over there and see what they want."

"Aww." I whined as I got up and began to walk over to the kitchen.

I froze by the door way and saw a huge first aid kit by Brittany and Quinn. I raised a brow and stared at them. They seemed to have a stern look on their faces. I watched as Brittany picked up the first aid kit and began to walk upstairs and suddenly I felt Quinn grabbing my wrist and dragging me up the stairs. We passed by a room where I could hear Beth and Lizzy playing. I looked around and saw that we were entering this one room with a queen-sized bed and dancing stuff all over. It reminded me of Brittany

"Is this your room, Brittany?" I asked curiously.

Brittany nodded and set down the first aid kit on her dresser. I turn around and saw Quinn locking the door behind her. Fuck. Am I in trouble? I don't even remember doing anything wrong! I pouted as I tried to think of what I have done to have to disserve this, being locked in a stupid room with Quinn and Brittany. Brittany then began to open the first aid kit.

"Take off your shirt." Quinn commanded.

I blushed and felt a bit embarrassed. "The fuck, Fabray? Hell no!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and began to approach me. I panicked and jumped over the bed, which was in the middle of the room, and I was on the other side. Quinn and Brittany stared at me with an awestruck expression. I snickered and stuck my tongue out. Quinn growled and tried to grab me once again, but thanks to my amazing skills, I avoided her like the plague.

We continued on like this for a good ten minutes and I smirked when I saw Quinn huffing and puffing like that. Quinn then raised her hand up, as if she's saying stop, and she turned around back to Brittany, who's been leaning against the wall this whole time. Q whispered something to Britt and then she left. Shit. Just her and me AGAIN.

"What's going on, Brittany?" I asked anxiously. I kind of want to get out of here so I can keep playing with Puck and Sam.

"San can you please just take off your shirt?" She asked with concern. She even had that 'Please-do-this-for-me-because-you-love-me-so-much' look on. Ughhh.

I bit my lip and nodded. I swear, if she asked me to rob a bank with that look that she just gave me, I might just do it. Might. I slowly lifted my shirt and noticed Brittany glancing away with a slight blush. I couldn't help but smirk. Once I took it off, she told me to lie down on the bed and I did. I lie on my stomach and felt her slender fingers running down my back. I shivered at the touch, it wasn't cold, but it was nice.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. I suddenly flinched when she added pressure to a certain area. Soon she did this to the other parts on my back and I was flinching like crazy.

"That's what's wrong." Brittany said and she began to put some ointment on me.

It was quiet between the two of us. It wasn't awkward or anything but it was comfortable. I stayed still as she continued to treat my wounds. I hated hospitals and I always avoided them whenever I was still conscious. I hate the smell of patients and I fucking hate needles. I don't care what they say and how they always say that it feels like a pinch, but they're wrong! It hurts like a bitch!

The silence was then shattered when Brittany spoke, "Why did you leave?"

I bit my lip, she sounded so broken, "I had too because _she_ told me too."

She knew what I meant by '_she_.' Britt remembers how I would refuse to say my Abuela's name and how I always referred to her as _she_, when I told Abuela that I was in love with Brittany. I then felt bandages being placed on my back. The stinging pain that has been with me since I was discharged was now gone. I felt less tense. _Less._

"You didn't have too." She whispered, "I-I needed you."

Suddenly I felt anger. I don't know why, but when she said she needed me I couldn't help but laugh back at her. She needed me? I needed her in the first place! I needed her so bad when I told her I loved her. I needed her to tell me that it was okay to be a lesbian, I needed her to re-assure me that I wasn't some coward! I needed…I needed her when I wanted to feel loved.

"San..?"

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped at her as I sat up straight facing her in the eye.

My glare made her flinch, I couldn't help but feel a bit regret. She bit her lip and avoided eye contact. She looked at her hands and fidgeted. I just wanted to grab her hands and hold them, telling her that I'm really sorry for what I did and I wanted to apologize for not being there when she needed me. I desperately wanted to shower her with gifts and love and apologizes.

But I couldn't, I just couldn't. We sat there in silence, I moved my eyes towards her folded hands and saw tears falling from her face. My fists tightened and I opened my mouth to call her name out. She looked back up at me and I saw her eyes were already red. I couldn't help but let remorse swallow me.

"I needed you so much." She whimpered. "Y-You don't know how much I needed you."

"B.." I barely said her name, but I knew she heard it.

"Please, Santana." My stomach dropped when she said my name like that, "Can you just go?"

I shook my head.

"Please.." She whispered.

I shook my head again and suddenly my cheek stung really badly. I looked up at her with a gaping mouth and saw her eyes widened as well when she realized what she has done. She pulled back and pressed her hands against her chest. She kept on letting her tears go to waste as she began to say sorry for slapping me. I shook my head again and pulled her into a hug. She resisted me, she kept pushing me away, but I held on tight. She gave up after a few seconds.

I laid us down on her bed and just laid there, embracing each other as if we're going to die the next day. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear and she stopped crying, all there's left were those hiccups that followed. I closed my eyes as I felt her index finger trailing a scar that was under my chin. It was barely noticeable, but if you were in a right angle you could see it.

"What happened to you?" Brittany whispered as she kept tracing out the scar. "How did you get those wounds on your back?"

"Afghanistan." I murmured, "War. Missions. Battles. The wounds are a bit new. They discharged me when I was still feeling iffy. I didn't bother with a hospital because…You know how much I hate those."

"Oh…"

"Yep."

It was quiet again. We sat there for a few minutes and I was about to open my mouth to talk but Brittany spoke first.

"When you left Lima." Brittany began, "Your parents told the school that you killed yourself."

My breath hitched drastically when I heard this. My parents told the fucking school that? Brittany must have felt me tense so she rubbed small circles on my back. That made me relax a bit. Brittany continued to talk though.

"We were really sad, Santana." She said, "Especially the glee club."

"O-Oh.." I croaked. That was all I could say. The glee club? I highly doubt that.

Brittany nodded and said, "Quinn, Puck, and I moved out here in LA while the others were like every where after high school. But then we saw Kurt and Blaine and then others. We slowly found each other here in LA and we began to stick together again, y'know? But Artie and Finn stayed in Lima."

I grunted, good to know that Hot Wheels and Frankenteen were still in Lima. Serves them right. I buried my face in Brittany's hair and inhaled her scent. I know that that seems really creepy, but I couldn't help it. She smells like watermelons. My stomach growled slightly as I thought of watermelons. I should buy some after all this.

"But like after a few years, Mercedes told us she was dating this guy name Sam." I stayed silent, remembering the conversation I had with Sam about this, "—And Mercedes told us that Sam was in the army and he kept talking about his best friend that was some Latina chick that always say she's going to go 'all Lima Heights' on their asses. Mercedes couldn't believe what she was hearing and she called all of us up in a group phone call and she told us that you were alive and saving lives."

I chuckled quietly as I remembered telling all the senior officers how I was going to go all Lima Heights on those bastards on the battlefield. I shook my head at how stupid I was back in my first year. I learned the hard way that being from Lima Heights isn't as dangerous as it sounds. And damn... Saving lives? I mean I saved a few, but like not a lot...

"And you know what?" Brittany suddenly said. I could feel her smiling, "It gave us all hope that we'll see you again. That _I'll_ see you again..."

My mouth felt dry. They were hoping to see me, especially Brittany? After all those times that I've been bitching at them? My eyes watered a bit. I couldn't help but feel a bit happy. I pulled Brittany closer and smiled against her hair. This made my day. Literally.

"Then a few days ago, Beth told us that she met this really cool army-lady at the park in Lima." Brittany murmured, "She told us she seemed really go and all that. Quinn and I thought it was you since you were the only one out of Lima to join the military, but we weren't so sure until now."

"Oh."

"I missed you so much, Santana." Brittany suddenly said, "You have no idea."

"Me too, Brittany. Do you...Do you think we c-can…we be together?" I whispered as I pulled back to look at her. I was really scared to hear her answer.

Her smile instantly dropped and she sadly shook her head. She bit her lip and glanced at the door, then she looked back at me and told me, "I-I'm seeing someone, Santana."

I choked on my spit and began to cough. I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot that Brittany is seeing this Chris guy. I released Brittany and I kept on coughing. I stood up and patted my chest; I took a deep breath and looked back at Brittany. Her eyes told me she wanted to be with me but she shouldn't. I looked longingly at her and I took one more deep breath.

"I have t-to g-go." I stuttered.

I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over me and began to walk out of the room. I could hear Brittany calling out to me as I walked down the stairs. I rubbed my eyes as I felt myself crying. Stupid! Stop it! I mentally scold myself. I went back to the living room to find the boys still playing video games. Sam and Puck turned around with grins, but they instantly fell off once they saw the pained expression I had on. Sam understood what was wrong with me and told Puck that we had to go.

Puck nodded and got up to lead us out of the house. Puck scratched his cheek and told us that we were welcome to come back anytime. He then playfully elbowed Sam to come back with Mercedes so they could find out how they met. Sam smiled and we left the Puckerman household.

Sam looked at me with a sad smile and said, "Good news is I found a rock gym."

I cracked a smile and nodded at him, letting him know that we should go there. "I need to distress myself, Evans."

Sam chuckled and nodded back, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I don't think it's getting confusing right? if it is just tell me, cause it's been a while since i've wrote cause i've had a really bad writer's block.**

**review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>I hopped off the last step of the plastic rock and removed the clips from my harness. I grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I love climbing. I could always feel less stressful after a good climb. I look up and saw Sam coming down as he reached the top. He held onto the rope and I watched as he began to hop downwards. Once he got to the bottom I handed him a towel and packed our stuff. When we were done, we decided to head to the café across the rock gym. We ordered our coffee and sat down outside, enjoying our view of the city.<p>

"Man, what a night!" Sam exclaimed as he gulped his coffee.

I nodded and took a small sip, "I don't even remember what happened."

Sam chuckled, "Figures. You were bawling like a bitch."

I glared and punched his chest. He groaned in response, which made me feel a bit better. I ran my fingers through my hair and asked what I was crying about this time. Sam nervously chuckled and glanced at his coffee. Shit, did I cry about Brittany? Arghhh! I can feel my cheeks heating up already.

"You should ask Brittany and Quinn." Sam finally said after a few seconds, "Puck and I kind of dumped you back at the house and we went for more rounds without you, seeing how drunk you were."

I facepalmed and I looked at Sam through the cracks of my fingers. I was SUCH a weepy drunk when I insanely drink a lot. I remember the parties at high school where Q and Britt would bring me home and comfort me. I slightly smiled at that. I look back at Sam and saw him sheepishly smiling at me. I sighed and I told him that I forgive him. I'll probably get a text from Quinn about last night, but knowing her I would already have the talk the minute I wake up. Hmm, maybe she forgot, but I don't think Q is the type to forget things. She's a sly one, so she'll want to talk about it later.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. It's only been a week since I've moved in with Sam and I'm already bored.

Trouty mouth grinned at me and said, "I have a date with Mercedes in an hour. By the way Lopez, you never told me you went to high school with those guys and her! You should have told me about them sooner! They're so much fun! When I was talking to Mercedes about you during our date a few years back she told me she knew you! And I couldn't believe and then after that we went for a walk—"

Great, he's talking nonstop, reminds me of Berry. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the love-struck expression Evans has on his face whenever he says Mercedes's name. I was kind of jealous, because when was the last time I was in a relationship? Oh yeah since…junior year in high school when I was still in the closet. If I don't count the past relationships that I had with guys then the real answer is never. I sighed, damn that is pretty sad. I glanced down at my iPhone and saw that it was twelve o'clock. I should do something while Sam goes on his date.

As Sam kept on talking, I stood up and said, "Trouty mouth, I'm gonna go look for a job while you have your date with Mercedes."

Sam frowned a bit and asked, "You sure, San? I mean…"

I raised my hand and said, "Nah. It's all good. Besides, I gotta go site-seeing, y'know?"

Sam nodded and stood up as well. We walked out of the of the café and parted ways. I shoved my hands in my jeans and whistled a tune. I passed by stores, stands, etc. Nothing caught my interest as a job. I inwardly sighed and pulled out my phone. I sat by a bench and looked up information on the police academy. It said I needed sixty hours of college credits and I did take college courses during my service and I already did more then two years of active service. I smiled and Google mapped the directions to the academy.

It was only a few blocks away and a fifteen minute ride by car away from Sam's apartment, so that's not so bad. I hailed a cab and told the driver the directions. After some minutes, I got there. I paid the driver and looked at the building. It was pretty big. I walked up the steps and walked in. I talked to some lady and I was immediately taken to talk to the captain. I awkwardly sat on the chair in front of his desk and I told him who I was and he looked me up online.

The captain, Captain St. James, was really impressed by my records. He looked at me with a grin and handed me paperwork. My eyes widened, holy shit, I didn't except me to get the job on the dot. After I did all this paperwork, he told me he would be placing me in 31B military police. It required me to do basic training and etc. I thought it would be a piece of cake. I shook hands with St. James and grinned.

"Alright Lopez. By next week do you think you can come over for the basic training with the other newbies?" Captain St. James asked as he looked over my papers once more.

I nodded, "Yes sir. I've been itching to do something ever since I've been discharged. So I can't wait to start working, sir."

Captain St. James nodded, "Alright. Looks good from here. It's nice to have new people around here. Crime has been steady now a days, so you know."

I chuckled and talked a bit more with the captain. After an hour of discussing certain positions and my potential partner, I left the building with a grin on my face. I texted Sam a quick message telling him that I got the sort of got the job. I just have to take the basic training lessons and test and I'll be on the force. Sam texted back telling me that he was proud, I couldn't help but smile. I wandered a bit for a few blocks and after a while, I grew tired. My eyes spotted a park with this really cool pond. I walked across the street and sat on the bench. I sighed and grabbed my phone to play Angry Birds. As I played, I heard children laughing, old people talking, and teenagers hanging out with their friends. I felt like a loner as I sat here on the bench. I couldn't help but feel like one. I know I shouldn't though, but the feeling of feeling lonely just sucks.

"OH MY BUDDHA!" I shouted as I felt a frisbee hit my face.

I glared at the neon green plastic disk and I looked up to try to find the asshole who threw it at my face. When I looked up, I found Lizzy instead of a jerk. My anger instantly went away when I saw her. I smiled gently at her and handed the girl the disk. Lizzy smiled back and sat next to me.

"Hi Tana." She greeted me. She swung her legs back and forth since she couldn't reach the ground.

"What are you doing here Lizzy?" I asked as I lay against the bench, looking up at the sky.

Lizzy shrugged and replied, "I was with my mommy's boyfriend, but then he said he had to go make a phone call, but he didn't come back."

My eyes widened, what the fuck? Who leaves a kid alone at a public park? "How long has he been gone?"

Lizzy pouted and then asked, "What time is it now?"

I look at my phone and told her. I saw her furrow her brows as she tried to calculate how long this guy has been gone. She looked up to me and asked, "How long is an hour?"

I mentally smacked myself when I heard Lizzy ask me this. Not because of the question, but because of how long that girl was by herself. I really need to meet this guy and kick his ass for leaving this kid by herself. As I thought of ways of murdering him without getting caught, I felt something tugging on me. I look down at Lizzy and saw her grinning at me; I couldn't help it but giggle.

"If you play with me…You wouldn't leave me too, right Tana?" She asked. " 'Cause he always leaves whenever he has to spend time with me."

My chest ached when she said that. This poor girl. I smiled lovingly at her and kissed her head. I pulled her onto my lap and I could feel a smile crawl on her lips. I told her that I would never, ever leave her by herself. Lizzy's smile grew and she hugged me. We stayed like this for a few seconds until we pulled apart. We both got up and I asked her where she would like to go.

Lizzy grinned and pulled on my hand. The little blonde led me through the crowded areas and we found ourselves downtown. She looked back at me and smiled, telling me this is where she and her mom would go whenever her mom was having a bad day.

"I always love going here." Lizzy said as I handed her a penny to toss in the fountain. "Mommy and me would stay here until it's dark because the lights look sooo pretty. Mommy's boyfriend never liked coming with us because he complains about the bugs at night."

I smiled as I watched Lizzy holding penny near her chest and closing her eyes. I couldn't help but lightly chuckle as Lizzy made a small wish and then chucking the coin into the fountain. We watched as the water engulfs the coin.

I lightly hip bumped the small girl and asked, "What did you wish for, Liz?"

Lizzy looked around as if she was telling me something really important. She then stood by the ledge on the fountain and pulled me closer to her. She cupped her mouth and whispered in my ear, "For my mommy to be happy."

I raised a brow as I pulled away. She looked at me with a neutral face, waiting for me to answer. I smiled sadly at her and asked, "Who is your mommy?

Lizzy looked at me as if I was the stupidest person on earth. Her nose scrunched up in a cute way and exclaimed, "You already met my mommy, silly."

"Uhh…" I tried to think of who. It couldn't be Brittany because she said isn't married and I highly doubt she would adopt Lizzy since she didn't reply when I asked her a few days ago. Well maybe she would, knowing her and how she would use to adopt cats when we were younger…

I heard Lizzy huff in annoyance and she grabbed my hand once again. Lizzy guided me further into the city and we stopped at a dance studio. Lizzy pushed the glass door open and I followed in. We watched as teenage students were chatting among themselves, laughing, or stretching. I guess they were on break or something like that. A voice called out to the students from a hallway and in came Brittany in gray sweatpants and a pink tank top. I felt Lizzy releasing her grip from my hand and I watched as she ran to the older blonde.

"MOMMY!" Lizzy squealed happily, causing multiple heads to turn towards our direction.

Brittany looked bewildered and worried as she saw her daughter running towards her. Brittany smiled anyway and bent down to wrap her arms around Lizzy. I smiled and approached Brittany with my hands in my back pockets. Britt looked up at me and I saw the worry wash off of her face.

"You were with Santana?" Brittany asked Lizzy with a questionable look, "I thought Chris was suppose to watch you."

Lizzy pouted a bit, "Chris was with me for a bit, but he said he had to make a phone call and he said he'll be RIGHT back, but he didn't come back for an hour!"

Brittany's face showed anger and sadness and I couldn't help but be pissed off at this Chris character. Britt took a deep breath and kissed Lizzy's forehead and embraced her. I heard Brittany murmuring to stay here while she finishes this class and the two of them can go home after. Lizzy nodded and I watched as she scampered off to the office. I then look back at Brittany, who now stood up to look me straight in the eye.

She smiled gently at me and said, "Thank you so much, Santana. I hate it when Chris would just leave Lizzy by herself. I swear…"

I nodded in response and I suddenly found myself asking, "Would you wanna grab some dinner later?"

Brittany frowned and I knew she was about to decline, but I stopped her before she could say no. "And by dinner I mean by a friend thing. To catch up."

Brittany thought about it for a minute and she smiled at me. "I'd love too."

I felt a bit excited, a little to excited. I couldn't help but smile back, "Awesome. We can drop Liz off at home and then grab some dinner."

Brittany grinned and nodded. We separated, Britt continued her dance lesson while I went into the office that Liz was in and found her drawing and coloring. I sat next to her and we began to draw together. We drew until Brittany finished her class. She walked in on us and found me lying on the floor with Lizzy sitting on my stomach. She giggled which caused us to jerk our heads towards her direction. Lizzy got off of me and I watched from the floor their little family moment.

After dropping Lizzy off at Quinn's, we took a cab back to Go Roma, since it's the only place where we can go casual and have fancy-like food. We ordered our food and sat down by the window. I looked out and saw the lights shining. It looked so beautiful at night. I look back at Brittany and caught her looking at me. I raised a brow, questioning her staring. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am hella hot, but sometimes there is a limit to look at this sexy bod.

"Tell me what happened when you left." Brittany suddenly said, which made me tense.

"Um…" I said, "I don't know where to begin really."

Brittany shrugged and said, "How did you meet Sam?"

"Oh. Well, let's see. I met Sam during my first year in service." I began, "We were in combat training together and stuff and luckily we were in the same squadron. Trouty mouth served only a four year term while I served eight."

"Trouty mouth?" Brittany giggled.

I shrugged, "Have you seen Evans's mouth?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and asked, "Why'd you serve all eight years? Mercedes told us that Sam was 'on-call' after he served his four year term."

I fidgeted and replied, "I didn't want to go back to Lima. So I stayed with a buddy when I was 'on-call'. I hated it at first cause I just did nothing, but after a few months they called me in because they needed more soldiers out there in the battlefield."

Brittany nodded and smiled when the food arrived. We both eat in silence. I nibbled on my breadstick and sighed happily. I haven't had a breadstick in years. I finished my bread and moved onto my pasta. As I slurped, I asked in a mouthful, "So tell me about yourself. I-I mean since y'know it's been years and uh.."

Brittany smiled at my nervousness and replied, "Well, I graduated from Ohio State, because I didn't really want to leave Ohio just yet. When I finished college, Quinn came back from Yale and asked me to be her roommate in LA cause she got a job there, so I agreed."

"How did Quinn and Puck get married then?" I asked curiously.

"We found Puck working at this garage and he asked if he could move in with us because he kind of hated his landlord. I agreed but it took Quinn awhile to say yes. Then one thing led to another to the both of them and then they got married, had Beth, and here they are"

"I see you still live with them as well." I commented with a smile.

Brittany smiled back and replied, "Quinn wanted me too and that's a good thing because I hate the thought of being by myself."

I nodded as I spun my fork to get my noodles. I shoved it in my mouth and chewed. I tried to control my eating. I didn't want to look like a slob. I swallowed and reached for my water to wash it down.

"So Lizzy is your daughter, right?" I asked and I watched as Brittany almost loose her grip on her fork. She looked up at me and stiffly nodded.

I took a deep breath and asked, "You didn't like adopt her right? Cause she's a lot like you."

"Flesh and blood." She quietly replied.

I swallowed my spit and asked, "Who's the father, Brittany?"

We sat there for a few minutes. She didn't answer right away. She bit her lip and then opened her mouth to speak, but she chickened out and shoved more pasta in her mouth. In silence, we just sat there and ate. I took a sip of my water and apologized for asking that. I looked down at my plate and stared at the half finished food.

"It's okay." Brittany said quietly, "It's just…complicated."

I look up and saw Brittany looking out the window. I couldn't help but let those words slip out of my mouth, "I have time."

Brittany closed her eyes and sighed, "I just really need you as a friend right now, Santana, but I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

She looked at me with sad eyes and said, "I'm so afraid that if I tell you, you might run away thinking that I'm disgusting. I'm afraid that I'll loose you, you were my best friend!"

I frowned and replied, "Brittany…I swear to God, I would never leave you."

"But you left when…"

"That's the past, Brittany." I said smiling, "Yesterday is history, the future is a mystery, and today is a gift and that is why we call it the present."

Brittany cracked a smile and asked, "Who told you that?"

I shrugged and said with a smirk, "I was watching Kung Fu Panda with Sam the other night when it was on TV and some turtle said it."

Britt laughed lightly and shook her head, getting back to her serious mode, "You promise, San?"

I smiled and lifted up my pinkie and I watched as she linked hers to mine. It feels just like we were back in high school. I look at her straight in the eyes and said, "I promise, Britt."

"Can we talk about it somewhere else..?" She whispered to me.

I nodded and we got up, with our pinkies linked. I paid for the meal, because I didn't really want Britt to pay. I asked her to hang out with me anyway. We wandered to the park, that I found Lizzy in, and found it empty. We sat on the bench by a light post and we looked at the sky. I heard Brittany sigh and I asked what was wrong.

"I miss Lima sometimes." She commented, "We could easily see the stars at night."

I nodded in agreement. We sat there and I felt Brittany resting her head on my shoulder. We sat there in the warm summer night. It was a pleasant feeling. I then felt Brittany tighten her grip on my pinkie. She must be nervous.

"I met Chris at Quinn's and Puck's wedding." She began softly, "He was like Puck's cousin's best friend. He and I got along great."

I watched as she began to play with my hand. I rested my head on hers as she continued with her story. Brittany took a deep breath and said, "We started to date a few weeks later and one night we went to this club. We were having a good time, dancing and drink and all that. I didn't really drink that much, I only had one beer, but Chris had a ton.

"I helped him out of the club and we were walking back to his apartment. He made me stop by this ally because he told me he had to pee and I told him I'd wait. After a few seconds, he was done but instead of going back to his apartment he grabbed me and he took me into the ally and h-he…he…"

Brittany broke out into a quiet sob and I wrapped my arms protectively around her. I clenched my jaw as I thought of another person daring to touch Brittany. If I were there, I would have beaten the shit of out of him. Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered back at Quinn's house, Brittany telling me that she needed me. I realized that she needed me to comfort her during one of her biggest crises ever in her life. Chris took advantage of Brittany that night when she obviously didn't want to do it with him. Brittany buried her face on my shirt and continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry, San." She cried, "Please don't leave again. P-Please!"

"Oh Brittany…" I murmured, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" She replied, "I let him do it to me. I-I let him… I'm disgusting!"

I shook my head and rubbed her back, "Shh. No you're not."

It was silent again and for some reason I had to ask, "So Chris is the father, huh?"

I felt Brittany nod against my chest and she softly said, "He knows that he is, but he always acts as if Lizzy isn't his. I make him spend time her, but he ends up doing so for an hour and just leaves her wherever they are. I'm just so…so tired of that. I want Lizzy to have a real family. Not this…"

"Why don't you leave him?" I couldn't help but ask.

Brittany clutched onto my shirt and replied, "I can't… Lizzy needs another role model in her life and I'm not good enough…"

"Not good enough?" I scoffed as I hugged her lovingly, "Britt, you are the total opposite. You're the best for her. Who told you you weren't good enough?"

"Chris." She replied sadly, "He said that I needed him and that it'd be weird if Lizzy didn't have another parent around. He said the kids will make fun of her if he didn't stick around and I didn't want that for Lizzy..."

"He's wrong, Brittany." I stated, "He seriously is wrong."

Brittany didn't reply back to me when I said that to her. I didn't know what else to say either, so it was mutual. I wanted to kiss her, to make her feel better, but she was still with Chris, that bastard. I really want to meet him so he can kiss my foot when I kick it at him. We stayed outside until we got the shivers, so we decided to leave. We still had our pinkies linked when I hailed a cab. We dropped Brittany off first and I decided to walk Brittany to her door. We got out of the car and I told the guy to keep the meter running. We walked towards the door of Quinn's and Puck's home and we stood there. I didn't want to let go of her.

"Thank you." She said to me, "I never told anyone what really happened."

"Not even Quinn?" I asked with disbelief.

Brittany shook her head, "I didn't think she would have handled it well along with Puck."

I nodded and hugged her good bye. We pulled back and I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked. Brittany smiled back and asked, "Friends again?"

My heart began to ache when she said that. Weird, maybe I should get that checked. I smiled back at her and nodded in agreement, "Best friends again."

Brittany grinned and bounced with excitement. She hugged me again, but this time a bit longer. I had to pull back though because the meter was running. She pouted but nodded her head. We said good bye and we parted ways. I watched from the cab as Brittany opened the door to the house and closing it. I smiled and told the driver how to get to Sam's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi **

**so I'm going to LA and Las Vegas for spring break. I think the Las Vegas part will be boring cause my parents will just be gambling or something while i'm stuck in the hotel room with my little bro -_- cause that happened a few years back hahaa. review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p><em>I dry heaved as I tried to go over to the rusty bowl filled with dirty water. I pushed myself as I crawled to the small dog bowl. I swallowed what saliva I had in my mouth and took the bowl and drank the unsanitary water. I never pictured myself to be drinking and eating like animal. I sat against the metal door, feeling the coldness against my hot skin. I'm sweating like a pig in this cage. I don't remember how I was captured, but I think there was a spy among us and he decided to kidnap me out of other soldiers. Aren't I fucking lucky?<em>

_My legs wobbled as I tried to get up. I fell onto the ground the first few times and I felt so frustrated that I started to whimper. After a few more tries, I finally got up. I stumbled toward the barred window and looked out. Nothing but sand. My stomach dropped with disappointment as I saw no one. I slid against the concrete wall and buried my face in my hands. I was starving and thirsty as fuck. I lost count of how many days I have been in this cell. My skin itched for fresh air and my body ached from sleeping on the dirty ground._

_I lifted my head up as I heard the door creaking open. A man with a bandana covering his face came up to me and another man, with his face covered as well, was behind him holding a gun. The bandana man grabbed me and dragged me to a different room. I stayed silent the whole time._

_We entered a dim room once again and the only thing there was a tub full of water and a stool. They made me sit on the metal stool and I felt them tying my hands behind my back and my legs to the legs of the stool. I didn't struggle this time. I didn't want to waste the little energy I had left. I glared harshly at the man as he began to speak to me in his native language._

_I laughed dryly and spat on his face. I could see him go red. Before I could do that again, I found myself being shoved in the water, head first. My eyes widened and I think I was underwater for almost a minute. I tried to move my head back up, but a couple of hands were pressuring me to stay under. Suddenly, I felt a hand pulling my hair, bringing me back up to the surface. I panted heavily, coughing up the water that I accidently swallowed._

"_Tell me what you Americans are planning." The man said in his accent. _

_I shook my head and then I felt water hitting my face again. I stayed a bit longer in this time and I was pulled back up. I sputtered more water and began to breath heavily as if this room is running out of oxygen. The man laughed, but stopped when the other man with the gun began to say something in another language._

_The man, who once was laughing, looked back at me and snarled. Shit. I glared at the man with the gun for telling him whatever he told him and I glared back at the other douchebag. He pulled out a knife from his sleeve and placed the blade under my chin. I didn't flinch as he pressed it deeper, making the skin break. I can feel the blood trickling down my neck. I growled with anger and told him to come closer to me. I smiled almost seductively as he did so and with fast motion I head-butted his face. I watched with a satisfied expression as he stumbled back, clutching onto his now bleeding nose._

_He got back up and grabbed his knife. I watched with a vigil eye as he took out a lighter, lit it, and placed it under his knife. We had a staring contest for minutes, but it stopped when he turned off his lighter. He approached me and roughly cupped my chin. I struggled against his grip, trying to free myself, but I couldn't. I soon began to struggle more violently as he pressed a piece of burning metal against my cut._

_I screamed with agony, the burning feeling made me want to spill all of the information that my squadron had planned, but that didn't made me do it. I continued to scream as he pressed the hot metal against my skin. I felt as if he was branding me._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the white ceiling of my room. I groaned as I felt myself drenched in my sweat. I subconsciously lifted my hand and traced the scar under my chin. I remember when Brittany touched it, it felt nice having a softer hand to trace out my scar. I kept feeling my scar for a few more seconds. I couldn't help it. Every time I touch it, I think of that memory. I can still feel the burning.<p>

I shuddered with fear and decided to get out of bed. I trudged out of my room and into the kitchen area to find Trouty mouth eating cereal. Sam grabbed a spoon full of just plain cereal and shoved it in his mouth. I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some corn flakes as well. I stared at him, waiting for him to hand me the milk.

"We kind of ran out of milk." He said as he ate more cereal, "It expired two weeks ago."

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, "Who keeps expired milk for two weeks? Oh wait, you!"

Sam rolled his eyes and replied, "We can buy some more food after breakfast."

I sighed and nodded in agreement. We sat there quietly, eating our cereal. When we were done, we head to our rooms and change. I took out my iPhone and checked on the weather. It'll be eighty degrees out. I grabbed some red running shorts and a black slim tee. I was too lazy to do something with my hair so I combed it and left it down. I walked out of my room and found Sam sitting on the couch waiting for me.

We grabbed our shoes and head out. We decided to have a race and we ran to the store. Sam pushed me to the side as he ran through the opening doors and I growled with frustration. I grabbed a cart and ran down the aisles, trying to catch up with Trouty mouth. I found him hiding behind a tower of soup cans and I ram the cart into him, which resulted him to stumble back to the tower of cans and I watched with laughter as it toppled over him.

"LOPEZ!" He shouted with anger as he tried to get out of the pile.

I continued to laugh as I ran away from the scene, leaving the cart behind. I ran towards the produce aisle. I began to walk backwards, trying to see if he was following me. Ha! He can't catch me, I'm Santana motherfucking Lopez! I suddenly felt myself run into someone behind me. I quickly turn around to say sorry, but my mouth instantly felt dry when I saw whom it was.

"Santana." Quinn greeted warmly, too warmly.

"Quinn." I tried to say with the same tone as hers, but my voice cracked a bit.

"How are you doing?" She asked as she grabbed a plastic bag to pick out some green bell peppers.

"Oh you know just the—FUCK!" I suddenly shrieked as I felt something ram into me really hard.

I whip my head around and saw Sam laughing at me. Grr, dumbass. I grabbed the cart and rammed it to his stomach and I smiled with a satisfied expression as I watched him crumble to the ground. I turn back to Quinn and I saw her rolling her eyes at me.

"Pfft. What? Did you see that? He deserved it." I replied in defense.

"Uh huh." She commented, "See you guys around."

I watched as she walked away. Phew, I guess that she didn't attack me with the talk today. I was safe. I look back at Sam and saw him struggling to get up. This time I rolled my eyes and told him to stop exaggerating. He chuckled and grabbed the cart. This time we began to shop for food like normal people.

After discussing what to get and what not, we found ourselves at the checking aisles. As we waited in line, Sam told me that he wanted to get a lotto ticket. I nodded and he began to walk away to get his stupid ticket. As I waited for my turn, I felt someone bumping into me. I turn around and found Quinn again. I swore under my breath.

She raised a brow and asked playfully, "Aren't you happy to see me, S?"

I chuckled, "You have no idea."

Quinn grinned and looked at my cart. Her grin turned into a grimace as she looked back at me. I eyed her questioningly and then she said, "Are you serious? This is what you guys eat?"

I look at my cart and saw cereal, milk, beer, frozen waffles, hot pockets, meat, bacon, frozen pizzas, beer, gold fish crackers, poptarts, soda, meat, and more meat. I look back at Quinn and continued to stare at her as if she was the stupidest person on earth. I merely shrugged at her disgusted look.

"It's food." I stated and began to get my things checked.

Quinn snorted and retorted back, "Food? That is not food, Santana. You don't even have any vegetables or fruit or anything healthy in general."

I frowned and grabbed the box of poptarts and shoved it in her face, "These are STRAWBERRY poptarts. See, I gots fruits."

Quinn scoffed at me and pushed the box away from her. I gave it to the check out dude and continued to pout, "This is food, Q. Jeez."

Once the food was checked and I paid, I left Quinn to meet up with Sam. He began to talk excitedly about how he'll win a million bucks and stuff. I rolled my eyes at his tall tales and we continued to talk. As we did, Sam noticed something behind me and I turned around to find Quinn again. ARGHH.

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"Uh…" Was all that came out. What's with her and coffee? She'll be high on coffee one day, oh wait that's everyday.

Sam grinned at my discomfort and being the douche he is he said, "She'll love too, Quinn!"

I turn around to glare and whine, "SAM!"

Quinn smirked and said, "Awesome. Let's go San. You can carry some of the bags to the car for me as well."

Once we got out of the store and placed Quinn's stupid grocery bags in her stupid car, we drove to Starbucks. I just ordered plain black coffee, while Quinn got iced coffee. We sat down in the corner of the café and I just stared at my coffee. I grabbed the warm cup and brought the lid to my lips, sipping the bitter drink. I cringed at the taste and placed my cup back down.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked.

I knew what she meant by that. How are those nasty wounds on your body, mainly your back? I shrugged nonchalantly and sipped my coffee again, this time no cringing. I played with the brown sleeve that was on my cup, refusing to look at Quinn's eyes. I'm afraid that if I look that I'll be force to say things that I don't want to say. I hate having serious talks with Quinn.

"I see." She comments.

Silence takes over. I awkwardly fidget with my hands as Quinn continues to drink her cold coffee. The tension was nice to say the least. I wasn't uncomfortable and she obviously wasn't as well. I was just not in the mood to have her as company that's all. I grabbed my cup and gulped half of my drink. I close my eyes as I felt the scorching liquid burning my throat. I sighed a bit, trying to cool my mouth down.

"Let's cut he crap, Fabray." I suddenly said looking at her surprised look, "It's clearly and painfully obvious that you want some answers from me. So here we are. Ask away!"

Quinn bit her lip and looked away just for a second. Her eyes then lock into mine as she said, "You worried us the other night."

Ah, the night where Sam and Puck dumped me back at the house. I closed my eyes and exhaled. My thumbs fiddled together and I asked, "Di-Did I do something stupid?"

Quinn shook her head and replied, "You were just being the weepy drunk as usual."

I frowned a bit and exclaimed, "The weepy drunk, huh? I thought you guys were use to it after all those parties."

Quinn nodded in agreement but said, "It's just you were crying about how much pain you've been through. The thing with Britt, to your family, with the military."

My stomach clenched, "I see. Sorry for worrying you guys about that."

"No, no." Q suddenly said, "We were glad, well sort of."

"Glad? How?"

"When you were drunk you were mostly crying about your physical pains." She stated, "You suddenly pulled your shirt off and gave us a closer look to those lashes on your back."

My mouth was formed into a very thin line. That's why they got the first aid kit out yesterday. I was very, very self-conscious towards those lashes. My fists clenched and I began to count. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven—

"This is serious, San." Quinn said as she hardened her stare, "You should have been placed in a hospital. Those wounds looked really bad as if you didn't even bother to clean them."

"I didn't." I spat out, "I just couldn't…"

"San…" Her voice was softer this time.

"I have to go." I said as I stood up. "Thanks for the coffee, Lucy Q."

I basically ran out of Starbucks with my tail tucked in between my legs. I began to hyperventilate. She doesn't understand! She doesn't understand why I just couldn't get those wounds fixed in a heartbeat. I mean sure, I should have done it and got the wounds fixed right after I was rescued, but I refused too. It was such a stupid reason to not have them taken care of. Such a stupid, stupid reason.

I felt tears building up. No, no, no! I can't cry, not now in freaking public! I furiously began to wipe my tears away with my arms. I leaned against a brick wall and rubbed my eyes. Stop being such a coward, Lopez. You fought in a freaking war, you just can't break down just because of a few stupid scars here and there.

"Mommy, it's Tana!" A voice shouted with joy.

Fuck my life. I wiped the last of my tears away from my eyes and found Beth and Lizzy standing in front of me. I look up and found the third blonde, walking towards us. I guess they ran without her when they saw me. Brittany smiled sheepishly but it fell into a frown when she saw me. Great, I bet my eyes are red.

"Tana!" Beth and Lizzy exclaimed and they each hugged my legs. I smiled and bent down to hug them both.

I stood back up and forced a smile for her, "What are you guys doing?"

"We just came from the park." Brittany said with a shrug, "We're deciding on what to do next, isn't that right girls?"

"We should go to the beach!" Beth exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Lizzy hopped in eagerly, "Tana, you're coming too right?"

Oh shit. Think of an excuse. "U-Uhmm."

"Oh, honey." Brittany exclaimed, looking at Liz, "Sorry, babe. I don't think that San—"

"I-I can go!" I blurted.

Brittany looked at me with a surprised look. I smiled for real this time, she looked so cute when she's caught off guard. Brittany smiled back and we walked back to Quinn's house. We got there stuff and Britt made me borrow Quinn's swimsuit, but I refused. Britt insisted that I should just wear it just in case I wanted to swim with the girls. I sighed and gave in. It was a bikini and it was this weird purple color. Purple isn't my color, but I'll deal with it. I put it on and put my shorts and T-shirt back on.

We took Quinn's blue Ford and we drove to the beach, the same beach where Sam and I ran into them when I first came to LA. We got out of the car and we grabbed the stuff we need and set our things up on the sand. Once we were done, we sat on the beach towel and watched the two girls splash in the water.

"You didn't really have to come." Brittany spoke softly as she watched the girls.

I shrugged and lay on my back, wincing a bit because of a bruise that I got from wrestling Sam the other day. I placed my hands behind my head and looked at the clear blue sky. It was painfully quiet, just like it was with Quinn earlier. I dared to glance at Britt and saw her eyes closed, she was sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. She looked so vulnerable.

I bit my lip, trying to make myself not say anything, but I couldn't help it and I started another conversation, "How's your dancing thing?"

Her eyes opened and she looked at me with a small smile, "It's awesome. I get paid well and those high school kids really love me."

I smiled back and said, "That's really cool, B."

"Thanks." She replied and then asked, "Did you find a job yet? Sam mentioned one time that you were looking for one when you moved in with him."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I did. This police academy around here let me be part of 31B military police. I have to take this basic training thing and a test and then I get to work as a cop. I'm actually excited."

Brittany turns to me with a small frown and asks, "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything." It comes out automatically. I was so use to saying that to her.

"Please…Please, just be careful." She whispers.

I sit up and stare at her right in the eye. She really cares for me. I press my lips together and then said, "To be honest, no promises there…But I'll try."

Brittany nods and she looks away. We sit there for a bit until she says, "Quinn called before the girls found you walking around."

"Oh?"

"Q said that you two went to grab a cup of coffee." Brittany said and continued, "She even told me that she told you what happened when you come home the other night."

I sighed and nodded again. I continued to look at Brittany and I tensed when she turned her head towards me. She gave me a small smile and asked, "Why couldn't you?"

Why couldn't you just go to a freakin hospital to fix those lashes on your back? Why couldn't you, I ask myself, why? I opened my mouth and said, "I couldn't…"

"Because…?"

"It's a stupid reason." I quickly said, looking down at my bare feet.

I felt my chin being lifted by a finger and I saw Brittany looking back at me seriously. I couldn't really take her on seriously because she looked so cute that way. I resisted the urge to kiss her, to place my hand on her cheek and caress her, to whisper sweet loving words in her ears.

"There is no such thing as a stupid reason, San." She said, "You told me that."

She's right. I nodded and whispered softly, "I couldn't because I was so embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" She asked clearly confused.

I close my eyes and told her the story. "It was just a month ago when they captured me. An FYI, I was apparently the favorite to be kidnapped by the enemy so I was kidnapped more then once."

A small "oh" came from Brittany's mouth. My lips curled into a smile as I continued on, "When I was still fresh in the military I thought 'Hey this will be a piece of cake!' I thought I could take them on like how I took high school. All confident and tough like, but I was wrong.

"They did things that I never thought any human being would do to another. It was horrible. I've been through so much torture. I think they were holding back on some torture methods because I'm so hot." I said, adding a small joke at the end to brighten the mood.

I open my eyes and glance over at Brittany. Her face stayed unreadable. I licked my dry lips and told her more, "Those lashes were from six weeks ago. So the memory is pretty fresh. The enemy captured me when they threw knock out gas in our base. They captured me and a few others."

"San…"

"I was sobbing like a fucking idiot." I exclaimed angrily, "Each scar on this fucking body is from a time when I would just cry from the torture. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I always prided myself in being so confident and so strong."

Brittany grabbed my hands I looked up at her blue eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them. They're so beautiful. Brittany then said in a serious and meaningful voice, "You are strong, Santana. You are. You've been through so much and you still look at the world positively."

"How would you know?" I couldn't help but snap.

She smiled and squeezed my hands, "You're so funny and playful with Lizzy and Beth and whenever you joke around with Sam and Puck you can't help but smile all the time. I love that smile, San."

My heart skipped a bit. Brittany grinned and released my hands. I miss her warmth. Brittany tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

I couldn't help but grin, "You got that from that Kelly Clarkson song, Pierce."

She laughed. My Buddha, she's so beautiful when she laughs. She shrugs teasingly and replies, "It's true though."

"I guess so." I agreed.

"TANA!" Beth and Lizzy shouted out my name.

My head jerks over toward their direction and I saw them waving at me. I flashed them a grin and waved back. The two girls began to urge us to come join them in the water. I declined, but Brittany decided to join the girls. I watched as she began to strip out of her shorts and T-shirt. I swear, my mouth went dry when she took of her shirt. God damn it, I bet she was doing this on purpose. I licked my lips, wanting to get on that hot bod.

Brittany turned around and caught me staring. I quickly turned away blushing while I heard her giggling. I look back and saw Brittany running towards the water. I must admit, her body does look great after eight years. My train of thought was soon broken when I heard them calling out for me. I smiled and shook my head. I don't want other people to stare at my scars.

Even from a distance, I can see Brittany pouting adorably at my stubbornness. I chuckled and sat on the towel, watching the three blondes play in the water. After seating for here for almost an hour, I couldn't help but want to get in the water as well. It's hella hot outside.

I growled as I began to sweat a bit. Screw people. I took off my clothes and ran towards the ocean. Brittany probably heard me splash because she turned around to smile at me. I smiled back and dived under water. I could see Lizzy's legs. I grinned and grabbed her from underneath and I heard her squeal as I amerged from the water, holding Liz up.

Lizzy and Beth were laughing hysterically as I chased Beth around with Liz still in my arms. As I glance to the side to check on Britt, I saw her with her arms on her hips smiling brightly at me. I blushed at her smile and turned my attention back to Beth. I roared loudly as I scooped up the other five year old in my arm and I twirled the two girls. They laughed louder as I stopped.

We played around for another hour. The girls easily got tired and we packed our stuff and drove back to Quinn's place. I carried the two girls while Brittany brought in our things. I helped Britt clean the girls and dress them. They were still tired so Brittany decided to tuck them in bed early for today.

I was lounging on the couch when Brittany was finished with the girls. I look up at Brittany with a grin and said, "Today was pretty fun."

"It was." She agreed and sat on armrest of the couch, "We should do it again."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Do you want to—"

_DING DONG!_

Brittany and I looked over at the front door and saw a figure standing by the doorway. Brittany smiled apologetically over at me and I watched as she went to go get whoever that was. I got comfortable on the couch and grabbed the remote to watch TV. As I was about to turn on the TV, I heard Brittany's voice.

"Chris?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>I held my breath as I peered over Britt's shoulder. There was this guy standing there, he was as tall as Sam and he had light brown hair. His eyes held a vacant look and his hands were holding a bottle of whisky. Oh shit. I quickly stood up and walked towards the doorway. I can hear Brittany's voice trying to calm him down. His expression was twisting into anger and he began to yell.<p>

"AY!" I shouted angrily.

Chris looked over towards me and growled. He ignored me and focused his attention back to Brittany. Brittany looked back towards me and told me to go upstairs with the girls. I really wanted to comply, but the look she gave me begged. I sighed in defeat and glared one last time at Chris before trudging up the stairs.

I found my way towards a room that Lizzy and Beth shared together. It's cute, they're like sisters. I sat in between the two beds and laid against the nightstand. I pulled out my phone and texted Puck that Chris was here. Within seconds, he told me to watch out for Brittany no matter what and that he and Quinn are on their way, but it'll take a while for them. The sound of a crash was heard and I quickly looked at the girls to find them sleeping still.

I got up and decided to check on Brittany. As I got off the last step, I saw Chris cornering Brittany and the bottle of whiskey he had in his hand was now shattered into pieces. As I slowly and quietly approached them I can hear that bastard talking to Brittany as if she was just a toy.

"I'll make you feel good, Britt." He whispered, taking his filthy hand and roughly touching Brittany's cheek.

"No Chris." Brittany exclaimed and slapped his hand away.

He growled and grabbed her wrists. He raised them above her head and forced Brittany into a kiss. I can see how much Brittany hated this and how she was struggling. That fucking douchebag. I ran towards them and planted a good punch on Chris's face.

"MY FUCKIN' FACE!" He shouted as he cupped his cheek.

"San!" Brittany exclaimed, running towards me.

I growled softly as I stared at Chris. This guy has the nerve to come to the Puckerman's household drunk and attack Brittany like that? I gently pushed Brittany behind me as Chris locked eyes with me. I smirked, he has no chance against me. Bitch doesn't know what's coming.

"Brittany…" He said, turning his attention towards the blonde behind me, "Please…I'm so sorry."

I can feel Brittany shaking her head as she hid behind me, her hands on my shoulders, peeking slightly at the drunk man in front of us. Brittany sniffled and said, "You keep saying that every time you get drunk, Chris. I-I can't…"

"Please…" He whimpered.

I snorted loudly. Is he for real? Chris looked over to me and glared. We had a stare down for a few seconds before he gave up. He began to walk towards the door, and I felt Brittany relax besides me. Brittany then detached herself from me and I watched as she walked the guy out. I walked a few steps behind; I gotta make sure this douche doesn't do anything regrettable.

I stood a few feet away from the two and watched them discuss something with a whisper. My eyes widened when I saw Chris lifting up a fist. My movements were quick and short. I closed my eyes as I felt a strong fist colliding to my face. A gasp was heard behind me and I suddenly found myself crashing against the door.

"SAN!" A shriek was heard.

I warily looked up and saw Brittany looking at me with tears threatening to spill. I swallowed the blood in my mouth and looked straight at Chris. His stupid face smirking at me. I snarled loudly, causing him to almost drop his smirk. I stood up straight and got into my hand-to-hand combat position. He looked confused and he decided to throw another punch at me.

Brittany shouted my name once again, but I ignored her and blocked his punch. I skillfully twisted his arm and got behind him, pressing his arm against his back. My face remained blank as I added more pressure. He got to his knees and begged for me to let go. The way he screamed in pain made me feel satisfied.

"Santana…" I heard Brittany whimper.

That snapped me out of my trance. I look back at Brittany with wide eyes and I realized what I was doing. If I continued on, I would hurt him even more and he might press charges. I quickly let go and watched as Chris collapsed to the ground. He looked up at me and snarled 'Bitch'.

That didn't affect me. I remained looking neutral as ever. Brittany began to cry silently and said to Chris quietly, "I-I think…We should just sto-stop seeing each other…You're a-always like this.."

Chris stumbled to get up and he looked at Brittany with disbelief written on his face. He turned towards me and pointed, "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" I argued back, my poker face now breaking.

"It's just is." He snarled and turned towards Brittany to slap her.

The room was silent when the crack of skin to skin was heard. Brittany began to sob harder and I saw red once again. I punched his gut and he crumbled down. I grabbed his neck and I saw fear in his eyes. That's right bitch, don't mess with Santana Lopez.

"Don't you dare touch Brittany again!" I threatened, "If you do, I swear to God that I'll make you wish that you were never born."

He gulped and nodded hastily. I kept my grip around his neck as I opened the door. I shoved him out and watched him fall to the concrete ground. I nodded approvingly as he ran off. _Bastard_. I closed the door and turned around to find Brittany crying still, her hand still on her stinging cheek.

"Oh Brittany." I murmured as I embraced her.

Brittany buried her face on shoulder and I held her. She's been crying too much lately, I couldn't help but feel guilty. This is my fault. She calmed down after a few minutes and by the time she stopped crying we were on the floor, leaning against the wall. I think Brittany fell asleep since her breathing relaxed.

I heard a rumble from the garage and I knew that Puck and Quinn were home. I waited a few seconds. I heard their shoes making noise as they came towards us. Quinn looked absolutely worried while Puck frowned. Quinn woke Brittany up and helped her upstairs towards her room. That left Puck and me.

Puck and I cleaned the miss that Chris made and we found ourselves in the kitchen. Puck gave me a glass of scotch and I quickly chugged it down. Puck chuckled as he sipped his glass. We were quiet, enjoying each other's company, refilling each other's glasses whenever we would run out.

"So tell me what happened." Puck said as he filled his glass again.

And so I told him. I told him what happened earlier today till now. Puck nodded and listened. I never had him do that before, he would usually say immature shit and stuff, but I remembered that eight years passed and of course Puck would maturely respond like that. After I was done telling him what had happened, I took a big swing at my scotch.

"Well…" Puck said, "At least you can tap that since she's single."

Scratch the thought of Puck being mature. I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head at the same time. Good ole Noah. I shrugged and replied, "She JUST broke up with him. I can't just ask her out right away."

Puck nodded in agreement and said, "Well here's the thing. You just gotta woo her."

"Woo her?"

"Totally." Puck exclaimed, "You remind her who you are. You are Santana Lopez, the Lesbian whisperer."

I facepalmed and replied, "I haven't dated ANYONE in years, Puck. I can't be a freaking Lesbian whisperer."

Puck laughed and said, "We can test your skills out then."

"Oh?" I was a bit interested.

"Yeah. Kurt texted us gleeks a few hours ago for drinks next week. We all agreed."

I frowned a bit, "How come I didn't get a text?"

"Um, hello? Haven't seen you for years so y'know." Puck said as he finished his glass.

"True." I agreed and finished mine as well.

I checked the time on the oven and saw that it was ten o'clock. I sighed and got up. Telling Puck that I had to go home or else Mommy Sam will be worried. Puck laughed and walked me out of the house. He helped me get a cab and I went back home.

* * *

><p>Next week came faster than I thought. I easily passed my basic training thing and the test! So I was pretty much ballin' like a boss. By the time I finished my test it was six-thirty PM. I had a couple of hours till I'll meet everyone at the club. I quickly texted Puck about the club's address, I then tossed my phone on my bed, and walked in the bathroom to take a shower.<p>

When I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked over to my closet. I took out this strapless navy blue tube dress that I bought a few days ago. I slipped that on and grabbed my black leather cropped jacket. I grabbed some black high heels and took my phone off the bed. I checked my messages and saw that Puck sent me the address. I grabbed my stuff and got out of the apartment. I hailed a cab outside and drove to the club.

When I got there and entered the building, I couldn't help but grin as I heard the loud music and seeing drunken people dancing. I haven't done this in like forever. I felt a hand on my waist and I look up to see Puck. He grinned and twirled me a bit. He complimented me and I couldn't help but said, "You don't look bad yourself."

Puck guided me to the corner and we found a huge round booth filled with ex-gleeks. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Besides Puck, Quinn, and Brittany, the others haven't seen me in person in forever and I think they might be a bit mad for just leaving in the middle of senior year.

"S-Santana..?" Someone said. I looked at them and saw that they were looking pretty shocked. Mainly the two Asians, the two gays, the hobbit and Wheezy looked a little surprised.

I forced a grin as I took a seat next to Blaine. Blaine looked over at me and gave me a hug. I stiffened but easily melted away in that hug. We pulled back and Blaine grinned at me, "It's been forever, Santana. How are you?"

"Same to you, Warbler." I smiled back, "I'm fine. It's just it's been ages since I've partied."

"Ah, ah!" Kurt's voice sang as he called a waiter over, "First we gotta inform you on what has happened over the past eight years, Lopez."

"Yeah, Santana." Tina agreed, "You missed so much."

"Even though we had a rocky friendship, I for one missed you." Rachael suddenly said, making me roll my eyes with a smile. Rachael saw this and grinned, "But we seriously missed you, Santana."

"That's right, Satan!" Mercedes exclaimed loudly, making Sam chuckle.

I laughed. I haven't heard the nickname Satan since high school. We ordered our drinks and began to talk. I felt a bit sad that I missed out on a lot of things. From Quinn's and Puck's wedding, and the rendezvous wedding that Kurt and Blaine had, and how Berry actually made it to Broadway (I always believed in her, but never admitted it), to the apparently the most amazing and romantic proposal done by Mike. Tina smiled as she showed me the ring on her finger. It was really pretty.

"When's the wedding?" I couldn't help but ask.

Tina smiled and replied, "Next month, July 31st. The invites were already sent, but since you're here Santana, will you be going?"

I couldn't help but grin, "Of course Girl-Chang!" She laughed at the old nickname. I laughed along, "I wouldn't miss it."

I looked at my friends and noticed that Quinn and Brittany aren't here. I frowned with disappointment, mainly cause of Brittany. Mercedes sensed this and threw a napkin at me. I glared at her for a second and saw her grinning madly at me. I cocked a brow as she giggled.

"Don't worry, Satan." Mercedes assured me, "Britt and Q had to look for a last minute baby-sitter."

"Oh." Was all I said. Makes sense since those two both each has a kid.

Our drinks came and I loosened up. I laughed and joked around with everyone. I never realized how I missed them all. I felt myself being dragged out of the booth and saw Puck and Sam grinning at me. Aw shit. They want me to do something. Puck and Sam led me to the bar and got some shots.

As I drank shots like a mad man, Puck began to talk to me. He shoved me playfully and said, "Alright Lezpez, time to use your Lesbian whisperer charm and get a chick."

I drowned another shot and looked at Sam, trying to find a good reason why. The blonde thought for a moment and said, "What if Brittany isn't into you?"

My eyes widened, "Yeah…What if?"

Puck nodded in agreement, "Yeah lesbro. You can't wait forever. I mean you're freakin' twenty-six and still single."

"Hey that red-head over there looks smokin'." Sam suddenly said and directed my eyes to this hot chick dancing on the dance floor.

Her body told me that she's a great dancer and probably great in bed as well. I took another shot and continued to stare. I think she felt my eyes attacking her because she turned towards my direction and smiled. I fought down a blush and smiled back. I winked and took another shot. Play it cool, Lopez.

The red-head held her hand up, gesturing me to join her on the dance floor. I grinned and decided to accept the invite. I left Puck and Sam by the bar, ignoring their cheers, and I grabbed the girl's waist. We danced as if we were having sex. I must admit it was pretty hot. My hands were wandering all over this chick's body. I wanted more, but I also kind of not want more. We danced a few more songs together, but after a while I got a bit bored.

I winked one last time at the red-head and told her that I was going to go back to my friends. She nodded and winked back. I chuckled and walked over to the gang and found them still sitting and chatting. When I took a seat, I noticed that Quinn and Brittany arrived. I greeted them both with a grin and a hello, but I noticed that Q was the only one that returned the greeting. Brittany just sat there with her drink in her hand and she just nodded in acknowledgment.

I frowned at this. She would usually be chipper and say hi back, but something was wrong. Did Chris come back? My frown deepened at the thought. I felt something nudging me and I looked to my side and saw Puck grinning at me.

"So did you get her number?" He asked, causing everyone's head to look at me all except Britt's.

"Uh, no." I replied with a shrug.

"Wha?" Sam suddenly said, "Why not? She was really into you."

"Wha, who?" Rachael asked curiously.

I shrugged, it wasn't really a big deal. "Some girl that Sam pointed out for me."

Mercedes nudged Sam's rib cage and I smirked when he groaned. Quinn raised a brow and commented, "So she was really into you, huh?"

I glance over at Brittany and saw her sipping her drink, avoiding eye contract. Shit, something must be really wrong. I look back at Quinn and nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

I swear, I think I saw Brittany's face drop into further depression or something. Did I say something wrong? I pouted a bit and asked Britt, "You okay, B?"

Brittany looked up at me and flashed a fake smile. My chest ached when she did that. What's wrong Brittany? The blonde continued to force her smile at me as she replied, "Yeah, I'm all good, San."

"Okay…"I said and went back to Puck's conversation with the whole table.

Puck grinned and placed his arm on my shoulders, "Lezpez is going to be the next Lesbian whisperer. With my training she will have EVERY girl in her bed no matter gay, straight or bi!"

Quinn shook her head at her husband and said, "You're so stupid..."

"Who's the current Lesbian whisperer?" Blaine asked as he took Kurt's drink to drink it himself. Kurt playfully smacked Blaine's arm and grabbed his drink back.

Puck shrugged and nudged me a bit, "Who cares. But we gotta help Santana here because she has never been in a real relationship!"

"What about in high school?" Rachael said, "You dated those guy—"

"But I was still in the closet." I interrupted, "So basically, no love for Lopez."

I playfully smiled when I said that. I saw some faces soften though, I guess they couldn't take a joke. I shrugged that them, "It's alright. Maybe—"

"HEY!" A voice called out.

Heads turned towards the source of the voice and I saw it was the red-head that I danced with earlier. I smiled flirtatiously, again ignoring the whooping and cheering from the guys except for Kurt. She smiled at the others and when she looked back at me she smiled seductively. Whoa, I like her already!

She grabbed a napkin from the table and took out a pen. She began to scribble something down and handed it to me. She looked at me right in the eye and said, "Kelly."

"Santana." I blurted and looked at the napkin. Ah score! Her number! I look back at her and saw her winking at me.

"Call me so we can properly get to know each other." Kelly said and walked off to her group of friends who were waiting by the door.

I look back at Sam and Puck and fist-bumped them. They congratulated me and I couldn't help but feel a bit proud, but I couldn't help to feel a bit guilty. I don't know why though. I looked at my friends and saw them smiling back at me, I guess they were proud as well. When my eyes landed on Quinn and Brittany they weren't really smiling. Q was glancing over at Brittany with a worried expression and Brittany was just shaking her off.

Seeing Brittany sad is seriously bringing me down. I gulped down my drink and Puck's drink, ignoring his protest, and got out of the booth. I grabbed Britt's hand and led her to the dance floor. At first Brittany seemed to be hesitating, I wouldn't blame her since she's been acting sad.

I twirled her and danced around her while she put little effort into her dancing. I frowned and leaned in her to say, "What's wrong, Britt? You've been acting like a sad panda since you got here."

Britt shrugged and I frowned. I held onto her hands and stopped dancing. Brittany looked at me and I said, "Seriously B, something is wrong. It's bothering me so much and I'll do anything to fix it. Is it Chris? I swear to God I told him to leave you alone. I could kick his ass for you. Or is it Lizzy? Is she alright? Shit, I hope she's okay I don't know what I'll do if she's hurt or if you are wha—"

"San."

I realized that I was rambling and I stopped. I looked up at Brittany and saw her smiling lovingly at me. I grew a bit nervous. The way she's smiling is making me feel funny. I could Brittany tighten her grip on my hands and she kept on smiling.

"Y-Yeah Britt-Britt?" I finally asked.

"I'm fine now." She simply said and dragged me to the bar.

I grinned and took shots. I don't know how many shots I have taken but judging how I was dancing like a moron I took more than five. I grinned as I danced with Brittany who took a few shots, but stopped after three. She was a bit loose but still sober and we were dancing and grinding. _So hot_. I laughed as Brittany did this awesome but funny dance move. When we were done dancing, we went back to the glee booth to get more drinks on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I went to Las Vegas and stayed for a few days and I must say that it looks so much fun...If you're an adult that is. God, I kind of wanted to gamble as well because my parents dragged me and my brother to a casino and we basically sat there for 3 hours. NOT fun D: but site seeing and stuff was really cool. We also saw the Blue Man Group c:**

**Now I'm here in LA, can't wait to explore this place nap :D**

**review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>Brittany never drank a lot like she used to back in high school. Sure, she missed being carefree while she drank, but whenever she goes out with her friends she can't help but think of her daughter. Brittany shook her head as Mike offered her another drink. She has to be careful because it's usually her, Kurt, and Quinn to make sure everyone gets back home safely. The young blonde looks over at Santana and saw her sitting on the floor with a beer bottle in her hands. Brittany smiled amusingly as Santana began to whine childishly.<p>

Britt has to admit, she came out because she wanted to see Santana. Is it bad to immediately forget about her ex and move on? She bit her lip at the question. It doesn't seem too bad since her ex is a douche. Brittany was also pretty excited to dance with the Latina as well, but when she came in the club she saw her grinding on that red-head, Kelly. It broke Brittany's heart and Quinn saw this and turned to Britt to comfort her. The blonde woman tried to be mad at Santana but ended up feeling depressed and it didn't help that Santana noticed. But what really made her forget about what San did was when she suddenly rambled on how much she'll protect her and Lizzy from Chris. That made her night.

"I think it's time to go." Kurt said as he tried to get Blaine off of him. His husband was being handsy.

"I agree." Brittany said and got up from the booth.

"I'll take Puck and the Changs with me." Quinn stated as she tried to help get her husband on his feet. Tina and Mike were leaning against each other for support as they giggled about nothing in particular.

Kurt smiled and said, "Alright. I'll take Mr. Bowtie and Samcedes. You okay with Satan, Britt?"

Brittany looks over at Santana and saw her raising her arms up towards her, asking Brittany to carry her. The blonde woman laughed and helped Santana up onto her feet. She looks back at Kurt and Quinn and says, "Totally."

Kurt walked over and hugged Brittany and Quinn goodbye and managed to get three drunk people to follow him out of the club. Quinn hugs Brittany goodbye as well and asks, "You sure you want to take care of S?"

Brittany nodded and said, "Yeah…I miss her, y'know?"

Quinn nodded understandingly and grabbed Puck and the Changs and dragged them out of the building. Brittany smiled and glanced over to Santana, who has been going through the empty beer bottles on the table. Brittany shook her head as she saw tears spilling from her friend's eyes.

"Britt-Britt!" Santana cried out, "Th-There's no more!"

"I know, sweetie." Brittany said and helped Santana out of the club. She got a cab and told him the address to Sam and Santana's apartment.

The ride wasn't so bad except for the constant sobbing from the Latina. Brittany couldn't help but giggle. Santana must have heard the giggle because she quickly stopped crying to glare at the taller woman. Brittany rolled her eyes and paid the cab driver when they arrived at the apartment complex. Brittany got out of the cab and saw Santana flailing her arms around.

"Carry meeeee!" Santana whined.

"San…" Brittany sighed, "You're a grown woman. I think you can walk by yourself."

"B-But…" Shit. She was giving Brittany the most heart-breaking-est puppy dog look ever. Santana continued on with her ridiculous look until Brittany finally did what she was requested to do. Santana cheered as she wrapped her arms and legs around Brittany.

"You're so heavy, San!" Brittany huffed as she entered the building and walked into the elevator.

Santana nuzzled her face on the crook of Brittany's neck and inhaled her scent. Brittany blushed and walked out of the elevator once they got to the floor. Brittany found the room, but she didn't have a key. She frowned and asked her drunk friend if she had the key with her.

"In pocket." She sighed sleepily.

Brittay dug into Santana's jacket, ignoring the giggles from San, and opened the door. She stepped inside and quickly found Santana's room. Brittany placed Santana on the bed and walked over to her closet and got a pair of sweat pants and a tank-top. With those in hand, she walked back to Santana and began to undress her.

"No!" Santana whined loudly, "My body isn't r-ready!"

"San, let me change you so you can sleep." Brittany sighed impatiently.

Santana began to cry when she heard this. She swatted Brittany's hands away and exclaimed, "N-No! I wa-want Britt-Britt!"

Brittany smiled softly as she un-zipped the dress, "I am Britt-Britt."

"Noooo! She w-won't take ad-advantage of me!" Santana cried out, "Itssa otter way around!"

Brittany blushed and quickly changed Santana into her pjs. Other way around, huh? She makes a mental note on that. Once she finished, she tucked Santana in bed and lightly kissed her forehead. When she pulled back she saw Santana staring at her with teary eyes. Aww, she looked so adorable.

"Stay?" Santana whispered sadly.

Brittany bit her lip. She wanted too, but when they wake up Santana will probably have a panic attack. The blonde looked back at the Latina and saw the tears cascading down her cheeks. Aww crap. Brittany sighed and nodded.

"Let me change into some comfortable clothes first." And with that she dug in Santana's closet and put on an over-sized tee and a pair of shorts.

Santana sat up and patted on the empty side on the bed. Brittany chuckled at how adorable Santana can be when she's drunk. Once in bed, Santana immediately wrapped her arms around the taller blonde and buried her face in her hair. Brittany tensed at the gesture. She felt her head screaming at her at how much she missed this. The cuddling and the adorableness of another human being, that isn't her daughter.

A tear slid down her cheek. She forgot what it felt like to be actually loved. Those years of being with Chris made her feel empty and hallow. But this, the simple act of cuddling with Santana made her feel warm and happy. Suddenly she felt Santana shift and then the contact of her hand made her tense. She closed her eyes as she felt Santana wiping the tears off of her face. Brittany opened her eyes again and saw the Latina sleepily looking at her with a dopey smile.

"Don't cry, B." Santana murmured as she went back to cuddling, "I'll protect you, 'kay?"

Brittany sniffled a bit and dug deeper in Santana's embrace, "Promise?"

Santana nodded and grabbed Brittany's pinky, "Pinky-promise. I love you."

Brittany froze and looked back at Santana, "Y-You love me..?"

"Totally." Santana yawned.

"Why? I'm disgusting…"

"You're not, Britt-Britt. You're delicious."

Brittany chuckled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I panted quickly as I ran in across the field. I somehow managed to get the enemy files that my side needed and other information. I look behind me and saw my comrade Matt Rutherford trailing behind. We ran toward the barbed fence, I felt my excitement boosting up when I saw it. I felt around my pants and found the pocketknife that I stole from one of the guards that Matt and I knocked out. We made it to the barbed fence and kneed in front of it, cutting the wires with the knife.<em>

_"SHIT!" Matt exclaimed, "They got out the hounds!"_

_I look back and saw that he was right. My heart was racing as I quickly cut more wires. Matt was urging me to go faster as the canines got closer and closer. I almost got the wire cut but suddenly the pocketknife slipped out of my grasp. I cursed under my breath and froze when I heard a scream._

_"MATT!" I shrieked as I saw one of the dogs attacking him._

_Tears were forming as I grabbed the knife and began to fight off the dogs. Off in the distance I could see the enemy running towards us with guns. Matt look back at me with a bloody face and told me to go without him. I shook my head as I stabbed another dog._

_"GO LOPEZ!" He shouted, "I'LL BE FINE!"_

_"BUT M-MATT." I cried out._

_He growled as I kicked another dog in the face and he made me go back working the fence. Behind me I felt Matt placing something in my back pocket, but I was too focused on trying to get us to safety. I made the opening wide enough for me and Matt to crawl out of. Once I was on the other side I saw Matt trying to lead the dogs away from me. I bit my lip, deciding on what I should do. Should I go without Rutherford or just stay and try to help him? I clutch onto the knife and decided to ignore my first option._

_"MATT!" I shouted his name._

_I froze when a few dogs stiffened and looked back at me. I swear to God, my heart skipped a beat or two. I cursed under my breath as half the dogs decided to chase me. I began to run towards freedom with those demons dogs hot on my trail. My legs were giving out, I've been deprived of food and water that my energy that I've been saving was soon running out._

_WOOF! WOOF!_

_"Shit." I whispered as I heard the dogs getting closer._

_I suddenly felt rocks underneath me and I realized that I tripped. I quickly tried to get up, but I felt something biting and clawing me. I screeched as I felt the pain consuming my body. I roughly kicked the dog's face and got up, continuing to run._

_I look down at my legs and saw that I was bleeding terribly. Shit, if I keep bleeding like this I'll lose a lot of blood. I look back behind me and saw two dogs following me. I sighed in relief, not many of them left. I stood my ground and allowed the dogs to come at me. I held the knife and I shoved the knife at the dog's throat. The other canine growled and pounced me. It bit my arm and I quickly stabbed the other one. I panted heavily and continued to run. My vision was soon beginning to blur and my head was spinning._

_I choked back a sob as I thought of Matt. Was he going to be okay? Will he live? Will I ever see him again? I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts away from me. I found shelter in a cave and I quickly hid in it. As I sat down I felt something in my back pocket. I took it out and realized this was the item that Matt gave me. A tracker device._

_I cried joyfully as I turned it on. I just have to wait for help. I look back at my legs and saw that I was still bleeding. No wonder my head was feeling light. I leaned against the rocks and my eyes began to close. Before I drift off to sleep I heard shouts from the enemy. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't._

* * *

><p>"San!" I heard. I whimpered at the voice and clutch onto the arm that was shaking me. I could feel the sweat dripping down my neck and my eyes continued to stay tightly closed. "San!" The voice called out.<p>

I gasped and sat up. I breathed heavily as I blinked rapidly. I look around and saw that I was in my room. I bit my lip and pulled the covers away. I rolled up my sweat pants and saw the scars left from the dogs. I sighed contently as I traced them. I felt the bed dip and I looked behind me and saw Brittany yawning. I furrowed my brows and asked her what she was doing here.

Brittany smiled and told me what happened. I flushed with red cheeks and nodded. I could tell Brittany left out some parts of the story, the memories of last night were flooding back to me now, I remember everything, including what I said and what B said before we went to sleep. I sighed and looked back at my legs. My fingers trembled as I felt the scars. Brittany gasped besides me. I watched as a pale hand felt my scars.

"San…"

"It's okay, B." I murmured, "It was only a few years ago."

"Oh San…"

I look over at Brittany and smiled, "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

We got out of bed and changed. Brittany had to pick Lizzy up 'cause she wanted to spend time with her. We got the munchkin from Quinn's and we drove (in my car) off to IHOP. Lizzy insisted that we should eat outside and I laughed in agreement. We ordered our breakfast and chatted idly about nothing in particular.

"Mommy, who's going to watch me when the Puckerman's go to Chicago this next week?" Lizzy asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"Shoot." Brittany whispered and placed her hand on her head.

I raised a brow and asked, "Why what's happening?"

"Quinn and Puck are going to visit Puck's sister in Chicago next week and I'll be working in the studio so I need to find a baby sitter." Brittany said as she played with her hot chocolate.

"Sucks to suck." I commented as I sipped my coffee.

"Mommy, Tana said a bad word!" Lizzy whispered loudly.

"It's not a bad word, kid." I defended and I threw a sugar packet at the small blonde girl.

"Santana!" Brittany scolded. Her glare hardened when Lizzy threw the packet back at me. "Elizabeth!"

I chuckled and threw a couple more at Lizzy, who in return did the same. Brittany was busy scolding at us, but we were ignoring her. When our food arrived, I accidently threw a couple sugar packets at the waiter. She glared at us for a second before handing us our food. I snickered along with Lizzy, who high-fived me.

"Guys!" Brittany exclaimed with an upset tone, "We're in public!"

"Sorry." We both said and our attention went to our food once we apologized.

I looked up at Britt and saw her grinning at how cute we were being. I smiled and continued to eat. I inhaled my food and I looked up with a pout. Damn, I'm still hungry. I looked over at Brittany's plate and saw her still making her way through her food. I pointed at her half eaten pancakes with my fork and asked if she was going to finish that.

"This is mine, fatty." She exclaimed and continued to chew.

Aw, man she's so greedy, but so cute when she's eating like that. I rested my head against the palm of my head and stared dreamily at her. I think Brittany sensed my leering since she looked up at me with a smile. I couldn't help but return it as well. Damn, her eyes still shine just like in high school.

"Are you guys having a staring contest?"

I jumped a bit when Lizzy spoke. I looked over at Lizzy and saw her stuffing more waffles in her mouth. I grinned and said, "Sure, kid. I was going to win, but someone made me lose."

Lizzy's eyes widened and covered her mouth with her small hands. Brittany and I laughed and I watched as they continued to eat. When they were done, Britt and I had a small fight over the bill. I huffed with annoyance as Brittany got out money from her purse. I frowned and leaned in to Lizzy and whispered something to her. The blonde girl grinned and suddenly swiped the cash out of her mom's hands.

"Lizzy!" Brittany exclaimed with an upset tone.

I suddenly brought out my credit card and gave it to the waiter who approached us. I then quickly shooed the waiter away and looked back at Brittany who finally got her money back. She then looked at me with confusion as she saw waiter walk off.

"Wha…?"

"Gave the waiter my credit card." I said casually.

"Santanaaaaa!" Brittany whined, "I was suppose to pay!"

I smiled flirtatiously and said, "Maybe next time?"

Brittany blushed and looked back at her daughter who was playing with the sugar packets. I totally knew that she caught my drift. I chuckled and announced, "Since we're in LA, shall we go site-seeing?"

Lizzy pouted a bit and commented, "But we saw LA already, right Mommy? We saw everything."

Brittany nudged her daughter lightly and said, "You can be Tana's guide."

"Yeah Liz." I grinned as I playfully punched her shoulder, "Let's head out! I want to see the walk of fame and the Hollywood sign and stuff."

We got up and drove off to our first destination. It was that huge Chinese building with celebrities signatures and shit. It was okay. I was really interested in Lizzy's explanations on everything. It was cute. She kept rambling on about ducks and water. I couldn't help but see Brittany in her. I suddenly bent down and picked Lizzy up. Her squeal caused some heads to turn towards us, but I glared them away.

"T-Tana!" She giggled as I placed her on my shoulders.

"Whoa!" Liz said happily, "I can see everyone!"

"Yup." Brittany said with a grin, "Too bad San isn't as tall as me. You'd see more, Lizzy."

I pouted, "I'm tall!"

Brittany looked down at me with a cocked brow. I sighed in defeat and stood on my tippy-toes. We were equal height now. I grinned and leaned in to kiss the tip of Britt's nose. I pulled back and saw her blushing like a tomato. Fuck, she's cute. I laughed and began to walk off to the ice cream shop that Lizzy was pointing too.

I looked back and saw Brittany still standing there. I shouted, "HEY! C'MON! I'M BUYING!"

Our small trip around LA was pretty neat. I drove back to the Puckerman's and saw Sam and Mercedes there in the kitchen with Quinn and Puck. Lizzy ran off with Beth upstairs and I saw Sam holding onto Mercedes excitedly. I snorted in a very unlady-like manner grabbing their attention.

"Hold onto your shorty shorts, Evans." I commented as I opened the fridge.

"Santana!" Sam exclaimed as he got up. He grabbed my hands and started to jump up and down like a happy kid that just won a million buckets of candy. "GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?"

I rolled my eyes as Mercedes stifled her laugh. Puck grinned as he wrapped his arms around his wife and laughed as Sam continued to get me to guess what. I sighed and guessed what. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and picked me up.

"I'M MOVING IN WITH MERCEDES!" He shouted gleefully and spun around with me still in his arms.

Once he put me down, I grabbed his hands along with Puck and we started to jump around as if we were going to some Lady Gaga concert. I was really proud of Sam. Whenever we skyped, (when I was still on duty) he would talk about his mystery girl and now look at him! He's moving in with her.

As we continued to act like gay gummy bears, I heard a cough from behind. We turned around and saw our girls standing with their arms crossed and with an amusing expression on their faces. Whoa, did I just call Brittany _my_ girl? Whatever. We quickly let go of each other's hands and looked around as if we didn't do the gayest thing ever. I blushed as I heard Brittany laugh, breaking the previous silence. Soon Quinn and Mercedes joined in. I cracked a grin and congratulated Sam and Mercedes. But then something suddenly hit me.

"Where will I live?"

Sam sheepishly smiled and replied, "Well, I'm moving in Mercedes condo so I'm giving you the apartment. I got all my stuff in her place already."

"Oh cool." I mumbled, "But wait! What about rent?"

"That is a problem." Sam commented with a frown.

"SAM!"

"SORRY!" He exclaimed, "I didn't really think this through!"

I sighed dramatically and leaned against the counter, "The hell!"

"I can move in with you."

My eyes landed on Brittany and I stared at her with wide eyes. What did she say? I stood up straight and stuttered, "U-Uhh…W-Wait I-I…"

"Totally." She smiled, "I've been living with Q since forever. I'm kind of getting sick of her."

"Ouch Britt." Quinn exclaimed with fake hurt in her tone, "And I thought we were best friends."

"Of course we are silly!" Brittany said happily as she hugged the shorter blonde, "I'll always love you!"

"So it's settled!" Mercedes said, "Sammy will move in with me and Brittany can move in with Satan!"

"Awesome!" Brittany commented, "I'll go tell Lizzy and pack our stuff!"

"Wai-Wait you're moving in now?" I asked clearly a bit shocked.

"Totally!" Brittany said with a grin and began to go upstairs with Mercedes and Quinn following.

"Wh-Wha?" I said with a confused look as I sat down on the stool.

Puck laughed and patted me behind my back as I stared confusedly at what just happened. She asked, no wait, _stated_ that she'll move in with me and now she's packing her stuff. My head is spinning. I placed the palm of my hand on my forehead and groaned.

"What happened?" I asked the two guys standing next to me.

"I think she's moving in with you." Sam stated as we watched the girls bringing down bags and placing them in front of the door.

"I think so too, mi amigo." Puck chuckled.

"Uhh… Mwuhh..gah." I mumbled unintelligently as I looked down at my lap.

Sam laughed and patted my head, "Looks like they're done."

Holy shit, already? I look back up and saw Brittany and Lizzy bouncing around excitedly. Maybe this won't be so bad. I grinned and got off from the stool. I clasped my hands together and said, "Alright! Time to move in with Santana!"

"YAY!" Lizzy cheered and dragged me out of the house.

The move was pretty cool and great. I got them settled in quickly, but I frowned. There are only two bedrooms. I got out of Lizzy's room and walked towards the kitchen. I stopped when I saw Brittany cooking in the kitchen. She looks so hot. I could totally get use to this. I walked over to Brittany and saw her cooking some roast beef. I didn't know we had ingredients for roast beef.

"Hey!" Britt greeted cheerfully, "This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah." I agreed and then said, "There's a small problem though."

"What?"

"There's only two bedrooms." I frowned, "So you can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No way!" Brittany exclaimed with a pout, "We'll just share."

"Sh-Share?" I stuttered with a red-beet face.

Brittany giggled and purred, "Like we haven't shared a bed before."

Is she _FLIRTING_ with me? I think my heart stopped. I continued to blush and started to mumble the most randomest things ever. Brittany giggled again at my nervousness and said, "We'll share, San. No big deal."

"I-I…Arrrm…Err… I'll just go to Liz's room to see if she needs any help." I stated and walked away awkwardly.

After a few more minutes, Brittany finished cooking and we ate. I gaped with my mouth full of food and looked over at Brittany who was questioning me. I grinned and said with a mouth full, "THIS IS SO GOOD!"

Brittany laughed and watched as I continued to eat. We ate and talked during dinner and I couldn't help but smile during all this. This is good. I like this. We're like a family and I haven't had a home cooked meal in years. I even finished the roast beef when Lizzy and Brittany got full. Brittany scolded me, saying that I'll be puking all that up later. Pfft, nahh!

I insisted on doing the dishes since Brittany made the food. After her protests, I made her sit down on the table and watch me do the dishes. When I was done, I look up and saw Brittany looking at my fridge. When she closed it she had an annoyed look on her face. Ohhhh fuck, am I in trouble?

"San…There's nothing but meat in this fridge." She huffed clearly annoyed at Sam's and my food choices.

"Uhh…"

"Even in this freezer, there's MORE meat!"

"I like meat." I mumbled sadly.

Brittany rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "I know, sweetie, but you can't live your life off of meat."

"I did a few weeks ago!" I cried in defense.

"We're going grocery shopping tomorrow. We'll get rid of this meat and fill it up with more healthier food."

"BRITT!" I whined and stomped my foot. I don't care how ridiculous I look right now, but no one messes with my meat.

"Sorry, sweetie." She said and walked away.

"Awwwwwww…"

Brittany popped her head back in the kitchen and exclaimed, "C'mon let's get ready for bed."

Bed. Bed with Brittany. Sharing a bed with Brittany. I suddenly realized this and i felt myself feeling queasy. Oh Goddd. No funny business, Lopez, no funny business, no funny business. She's just a friend who got out of a really, really bad relationship. ARGH I can't do this! My stomach was churning with uneasiness and I can feel the roast beef trying to make it's way out of my stomach. Not the natural pooping way, but the gross puking way.

"I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD!" I shouted as I ran towards the bathroom.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT ALL THAT BEEF!" Brittany shouted from the bedroom.

"FUUCKKKKK!"

"MOM! TANA SAID A BAD WORD FOR REALS THIS TIME!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhh Santana, you silly goose!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>I swear, I think Brittany is trying to deprive me of my right of meat. I looked at our cart and saw nothing but fruit and vegetables. I grimaced and began to secretly put the vegetables on the shelves in the chip aisle that we were in. As I did that, I began to put some chips in the cart too. We were running low on flaming hot Cheetos.<p>

"SANTANA LOPEZ!"

I flinched. Fuck. I turn around and saw Brittany taking the veggies that I placed on the shelves and carrying them back to the cart. I huffed grumpily as I watched the taller blonde putting the un-healthy chips back. Brittany then turned to me with her arms crossed. She's so cute when she's upset, I can't even take her seriously. Even her face, the way it scrunches up like that! Oh God, I can't even!

"Really Santana?" She sighed, "I'm here to make sure you eat healthy."

I frowned and exclaimed, "I had some strawberry poptarts in my cabinets. That's healthy."

"Sweetie, no it's not." Brittany said and began to push the cart away from me.

"What are we going to have for lunch?" I asked as I walked besides her.

"Lizzy has been wanting to go this Hispanic place that her friends have been talking about so we're defiantly going there."

"It better be real Hispanic food." I commented, "Taco Bell ain't right."

Brittany nodded in agreement and we went to pay for our food. We picked up Lizzy from the Puckermans and ate lunch. After that I had to tell them that I have work. Brittany looked skeptical for a minute, but I reminded her that I do have a job in the police force. She nodded, she got up and we did this awkward hug almost kiss thing. We pulled back and blushed and I just walked away.

And now, here I am in a police car with my partner, Dave Karofsky, but I'll just stick to Karofsky since it sounds more original than Dave. We were driving to this crime scene, trying to hold people back and secure the premises. Karofsky and I got out and began to put up 'Do Not Cross' tape. Once we were done, we stood guard while detectives try to pinpoint on what happened.

"So newbie." Karofsky said trying to start a conversation, "How are you liking it so far?"

"It sucks." I sighed as I held onto my gun, "I was expecting a challenge."

Karofsky laughed, "I said that same thing. It's all right. Sometimes you gotta break out the shields and keep the peace and there's times when there's a threat or a kidnapping or something dangerous that's when you break out the guns."

"Whoa. I can't wait for that." I commented. I was feeling a bit excited.

Karofsky nodded, "Thought you'd be. But since you're a rookie, they'll be giving you small things like this for a couple of weeks. No big deal."

I chuckled, "It is to me."

Today was slow, but nice to get out on the field for a change. I trudged back to my apartment when it was dark out and opened the door. My eyes squinted at the bright light that was on and I forgot Sam wasn't living with me anymore. It was Brittany and Lizzy. I sighed as I heard something sizzling in the kitchen. I took off my coat and stayed in my tank top and camo pants. I casually tossed my boots to the side and sat on the counter. Ohh, Brittany is making stir-fried. Nice.

"Hey!" Brittany greeted with a smile, "How was work?"

She sounds as if we were married. I smiled back and replied, "Slow, but it was cool."

Brittany nodded and I hopped off the counter to open the fridge. I gasped loudly, making Brittany rush towards me. I pointed at my fridge and exclaimed, "W-WHERE IS MY MEAT?"

"Oh." Brittany said and walked back to the stove, "I threw half of the almost expired ones away and gave the rest to the Puckermans and Changs."

"W-WHA…"

"I saved some in the freezer."

I quickly opened the freezer and frowned, "Britt! There's only like two pounds of meat in here!"

Brittany shrugged, "It's not so bad. I'm making stir-fried so be happy!"

"Aw. 'Kay…"

I trudged over to Lizzy and saw her watching Dancing with the Stars. I raised a brow as she copied one of the dancers on TV. Damn, she's really good, like pro good. I grinned like an idiot as I watched the kid dance. She's just like Brittany. Lizzy suddenly twirled and when she did, she saw me watching her. She stopped and looked up at me with a smile.

"Dance Tana?" She asked oh so adorably.

I shook my head, "Nah. I can't dance kid. Two left feet."

Lizzy's brows furrowed and looked down at my feet. She then looked back up and said, "You have right and left. SO you can dance!"

"I—Wh-Whoa!" I exclaimed as the kid tugged me in front of the TV. She then placed her hands on her hips and made me follow her.

"Okay." Lizzy said, "First you gotta do this and then twirl. Ready?"

I chuckled as I followed Lizzy's vague instructions. After a few minutes, I got into the music that was playing on the TV and I was dancing with Lizzy. The blonde girl giggled as I spun her around and continued to jive. I laughed as Lizzy begged me to spin her again. I grinned and obeyed her request. I kept spinning her until she got dizzy and I laughed again as I saw her walk around like a drunk person. It was pretty hilarious.

"DINNER!" Brittany called out.

I perked up and ran into the kitchen, but I went back to the lounge room to pick up Lizzy, since she was still pretty dizzy. Whoa, that rhymed. Anyway, I picked her up and held her like a football and ran back in the kitchen. I placed Liz on the chair and sat next to her. I look up and eyed Brittany with a smile while she shook her head. She set the wok down in the middle and sat across from me.

"Tana, read me a story?" Liz asked when we just finished dinner.

I looked over at Brittany and saw her nodding her head as she grabbed all the dishes and began placing them in the sink. I smiled and felt a small hand grasping onto mine and leading me into Liz's room. Immediately, I began to tuck in the kid and I pulled her fuzzy chair close the bed and sat down.

"Umm, I'm not good with stories." I said.

"Issa okay." Lizzy said, "Uncle Puck isn't good either. He would always tell me and Beth the three little pigs all the time, but he would just add other silly things just to change it once an' a while."

I chuckled. Jeez Puck, can't come up with a good story. I propped my arm on the bed and began to run my fingers through Lizzy'z blonde hair. I hummed and said, "Once upon a time th-there was this beautiful princess."

"What was she like?" Lizzy asked excitedly.

I smiled softly and replied, "She was this beautiful girl with golden locks that shined like the sun and the most amazing eyes that made people want to stare at her. She also had this awesome talent of dancing and singing."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, and everyday she would preform for the town and she would always kindly teach the townspeople and help them." I continued, "And everyone in her kingdom loved her so much because she was so nice and generous to everyone."

Lizzy brought her comforter closer to her and asked, "Is there a bad guy? Cause Uncle Puck always has a bad guy in his stories, but it's usually a wolf or a talking fish."

I raised a brow, a fish? That's new…I don't think the three little pigs had a fish character. Anyway, I thought for a second of a villain and said, "There was this mean beast with brown fur and huge bull horns and whenever he would walk the ground would shake with fear."

Lizzy frowned and commented, "He sounds mean."

I nodded, "Yeah. One day the beast stumbled upon the village and saw the Princess preforming one of her dancing along with the townspeople. For some reason, he became enraged and he decided to crash the party."

"No way!"

"Yeah way!" I laughed, "He came in and everyone fell cause of the ground shaking. The beast walked towards the Princess and grabbed her!" I made a grabbing gesture towards Lizzy, who squealed. I grinned and continued on, "He scooped up the Princess and dragged her to his evil castle that was so far away from her home. The beast then froze the Princess in a giant block of ice so she couldn't age or escape."

"Will someone save her?" Lizzy asked excitedly, "Is it you?"

I looked at her questioningly and asked, "Do you want it to be me?"

The blonde child nodded her head furiously, "Yeah. Auntie Q said you came home from a battle far, far away."

I brushed a few hairs away from Liz's face and smiled gently, "Alright. So back to the story, many townspeople tried for years trying to get their princess back, but none could do it. But one day a new stranger, that's me, came into town, she heard about the situation about the princess and decided to save her."

"Did you save her?" Liz asked in a whisper. She was clearly tired.

"I think you need to sleep." I whispered back.

Lizzy shook her head and told me to continue. I sighed and picked up from where I left off. "The stranger then traveled all the way to the castle, battling trolls, and goblins, and even a dragon. When she finally reached the tower she fought the beast and won."

"Mhmm…"

I watched as the kid's eyes were closing, but she kept mumbling for me to finish. "Once the stranger defeated the beast, she took out her sword and began to chip away the ice. It took her days for her to chip the ice away and once she finally finished, she held the Princess in her arms and kiss—er u-uh… smacked her face a few times for her to wake up and the Princess woke up."

Lizzy's brows furrowed with confusion when she heard this, but she shrugged it off. "What happened next, Tana? Do they fall in love?"

"W-wait what did you say?" I asked with disbelief, "D-Don't you find that weird?"

Lizzy yawns and her eyes were completely closed. I think she mumbled something about love but I decided to ignore her mumbling and tucked her in. I gently place a small kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room. I close the door gently behind me and walked over to the lounge room to find Brittany staring out the window, lost in thought.

"She fell asleep." I told her as I sat down on the couch.

"Thanks." Brittany said. She broke her gaze from the window and she smiled, "Did you tell her the three little pigs? Puck always tells that story."

I chuckled, "Nah. Some princess story that I came up with."

I watched as she made her way towards me, I felt the couch dip when she sat next to me. I turn to Brittany and saw her staring straight at me. I froze in spot; I couldn't help but be captured in her eyes. They were so alluring. It took so much will power in me to resist capturing those lushes lips.

"I kind have heard parts of the story you were telling Lizzy." Brittany told me.

"Y-Yeah?"

Brittany looked right at me and asked, "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Wh-Wha..?"

She nervously bit her lip, "Never mind."

"Oh…"

"Uhm, I have a flavor to ask you." Brittany suddenly said.

I smiled, "Favor, B."

"Yeah favor. Remember when Lizzy asked who was going to watch her next week since the Puckermans will be gone?"

I nodded my head. Brittany smiled and asked, "Will you be willing to watch Lizzy? Please? Just on Monday and Wednesday. I'll even pay you if you wa—"

I held my hand up, pausing her to stop talking. I took a deep breath and said, "Britt, I'll watch Liz for you, no problem seriously. And you don't need to pay. There's no need too. Okay?"

Brittany broke into a grin and hugged me. I stiffened and she must have felt how uncomfortable I was so she detached herself from me. Aww…I miss her warmth. I forced out a smile and stood up. "Welp…Time for bed." I grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the bedroom for a good night's rest.

* * *

><p>I sighed heavily as I poured myself some coffee. Last night was the first night where I did not dream about the army. It seemed like a relief to wake up without drenching my bed. The floorboards creaked as footsteps entered the kitchen area. I looked up and saw Brittany in one of my over-sized shirts, yawning cutely as she mumbled for some hot chocolate.<p>

I smiled, "We didn't buy any hot chocolate yesterday, B."

She groaned and I asked if she wanted some of my coffee, but she shook her head, mumbling something about how she hates bitter things. I smiled and looked at the time. I had to go to work. I got up from the kitchen and changed into my uniform. I walk back in the kitchen and saw Brittany cooking some eggs on the stove. She got out of her tired funk fast. I bid her farewell and went outside.

Once I got outside, I raised a brow and saw a cop car waiting for me. I grinned as I approached the car and saw Karofsky grinning back. I got inside and Karofsky told me that today we're just patrolling around. I fiddled with the radio as we went around the block.

"Another slow day." I said sadly.

Karofsky shrugged, "I like it, Lopez. It's nice and calming. Nothing serious happening."

"I just need some action!" I exclaimed as I pumped my fist in the air.

Karofsky then questioned me teasingly, "Why, you ain't getting laid?"

I blushed and punched his arm. The burly guy laughed and asked, "Since the day is slow, let's get some donuts."

"Seriously? That's kind of stereotypical for cops." I commented as we pulled over to a Dunkin' Donuts.

Karofsky shrugged and got out of the car with me following suit. We stepped inside and my eyes widened. It was that girl from the bar! Oh shit, what's her name? I nervously followed Karofsky to the counter and I swear to God, I saw her eyes light up.

"Hey Santana." She greeted.

Fuck, what's her name? I quickly found the nametag and I sighed with relief. "Hey Kelly."

"What can I get you two?" She purred, mainly towards me. I shuddered.

Karofsky looked at the donut selection behind Kelly and ordered. He looked at me and asked if I wanted anything. I shook my head and told him to surprise me. He nodded and ordered a bunch of donuts and two cups of coffee. Kelly nodded and began to get the donuts that my partner wanted.

"You know her?" Karofsky whispered.

I nodded and whispered back, "Met her at the bar."

"Hook up?"

I shook my head.

Karofsky looked over at the woman and saw that now she was getting the coffee. "You should ask her out."

I raised a brow, "How do you know that I'm gay?"

"The way she purred at you seemed like you liked it. I saw you shuddering there." He chuckled.

"Whatever." I growled.

"So Santana." Kelly said as she handed Karofsky the box filled with sweets, "I never got that call."

I smirked, "Well I kind of lost the napkin you wrote it on. Care to give it again?"

Kelly smiled as I handed her my phone. I mean I should put myself out there, right? Brittany is still obviously upset with her messed up relationship with Chris. I should give her time before I could ask her out… Yeah. That's a great plan. Or if Brittany refuses to date me I could use Kelly as my rebound chick. I'm sure she won't mind.

"There you go, officer." She said as she handed my phone back to me.

"Awesome." I grinned and threw her a wink before I walked out of the donut shop with Karofsky.

"Oooohhh. Someone got a girl's number!" Karofsky teased as we got inside the car.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him. "Shut up. She's gonna be a rebound chick."

"That's pretty douche-y, Lopez." Karofsky said with a shrug, "Even I wouldn't do that and I'm gay."

I gaped at this, "Stop playing with me Karofsky. That ain't cool, just saying that."

My partner eyed me seriously and said, "I am, Lopez. I'm even dating a man."

"Legit?"

He chuckled, "Legit."

He then showed me a pictures on his cell phone of this good looking lean guy. Blonde hair, green eyes, dimples. Pretty cute. He's like the kind of guy that people see in public that they'll least expect that he's gay. His hair looks pretty cool. LIke the poofy kind that you wanna run your fingers in. Damn, I'm starting to sound straight. Oh God. Okay think of Brittany. In sexy underwear or those cute duck ones that she wore in high school. Oh my Buddha, she looked so fucking hot in that duck underwear. I wonder if she still has it...Fuck, is Santana Lopez getting turned on by ducks? Well it's duck underwear, but still...

"Your face is red." Karofsky commented as he looked at me with concern.

My eyes widened and I swatted him away, "Yea-Yeah! Let's just go."

As we got back on the road, we heard someone trying to reach us on the radio. Karofsky quickly answered it and I sat up straight, clearly paying attention to what the other officer is saying. We're needed up at Bellrose Street, apparently there was a shooting and two people were wounded.

"Let's go Karofsky." I exclaimed as my partner turned on the police lights and stepped on the break.

He smirked and replied, "Hold on to your lady-balls, Lopez."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap.<em>

Lizzy eyed a certain Latina woman on the bed. Santana was sprawled on the bed with the bed sheets slightly falling to the ground. Lizzy's mother told her that today Santana was watching her instead of Chris. The blonde girl was really ecstatic about this. She woke up early just to see her mother go off to work and Brittany made Lizzy promise to make Santana make the blonde girl breakfast.

Santana lazily opened her eyes as she felt the tapping on her forehead. She lifted up her head and looked at Lizzy with a confused look. Her eyesight was still a bit hazy, so she dropped her head back on the pillow.

"Britts…I gots to get mah Z's on." She murmured and buried her face in the pillow.

Lizzy frowned. "I'm not Britts, I'm Elizabeth Maria Pierce."

"Maria..?" Santana repeated as she felt the girl tapping her again. Oh god. Santana then began to sit up. "That's my middle name."

"Nuh uh." Lizzy said, "That's mine. My mommy gave it to me first so it's not yours!"

Santana rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She stretched and walked out of the room with a small child following her. She opened the fridge and asked the kid what she wanted to eat. Lizzy thought for a moment and shrugged. Santana huffed with impatience and decided to make some bacon and eggs.

"Mom said that bacon isn't healthy." The blonde girl commented.

"Mom ain't here, kid." Santana replied as placed the bacon the pan.

Lizzy's nose scrunched up, "Mom said I'll be fat like her cat if I eat bacon."

The Latina chuckled, "Then no food for you then."

After a few minutes of nice silence, Santana finally finished cooking. She placed the plates on the table and began to eat. As she ate, she eyed the girl and saw her staring at her food. Does Brittany not feed her child bacon? The older woman grabbed her glass of water and took a sip.

"Is it good?" Lizzy asked as she nibbled her eggs.

Santana nodded, "Really good. So good that Auntie Q loves it. Shouldn't you know that since you use to live with the Puckermans?"

"Yeaahh." Lizzy stretched out, "But Mom never put bacon on my plate."

"Oh my god, kid. Just eat the bacon, okay?"

Lizzy nodded and began to shove the food in her mouth. Santana smirked as she watched the blonde girl finish up her plate. The two sat there and Santana could feel the blanket of silence covering them up. '_This is fucking awkward._' The Latina thought. Santana coughed, trying to break the silence.

"Are we just going to stay home?" Lizzy suddenly asked as she rested her chin on the table, "I don't wanna stay home."

"Well what do you want to do then?" Santana asked.

"Can we go to the street fair?" She asked with excitement.

"Street fair..?" Santana repeated. She broke into a smile and nodded, "Alright. Go change and get ready."

"YES!" Lizzy cheered and ran towards her room.

After a few minutes, Santana waited by the door in black jeans and a white tank top. Footsteps rapidly made their way towards the woman and Santana smiled when Lizzy appeared before her in yellow shorts and a pink shirt with a cartoon monkey on it. Lizzy grasped onto Santana's hand as they walked out of the apartment complex.

"Where's the street fair at?" Santana asked as Lizzy hopped besides her.

"Just a block away." She replied, "I saw a flyer for it yesterday."

Santana nodded and tightened her grasp on the little girl. She didn't want to lose her and have Brittany attack her with tears and anger. The Latina felt around her pocket and pulled out her phone. She checked her messages and saw one from Brittany.

_Hey San! _

_Thanks again for watching Lizzy. I know you'll want to do something else today since it's your day off, but I'll make it up to you somehow._

_-Brittany_

Her mouth tugged at the corners, making her smile at the small message Brittany sent. She quickly texted back, telling her blonde friend that she and Lizzy were just going to hang out for the day. Once she was done, she checked her calendar only to find out who's birthday is nearing.

"It's June 11th…" Santana murmured.

Lizzy looked up at her chaperone and smiled, "This Friday is mom's birthday!"

Santana's eyes widened. The kid was right. Brittany's birthday is coming up. Lizzy smiled and asked, "Are you going to celebrate with us? Last year mom, Chris, and me went to McDonalds."

"McDonalds?" Santana repeated, clearly appalled, "Brittany doesn't really like that place since she found out what they put in the meat."

Lizzy nodded, "I know. Mommy and me just sat there and ate fries while Chris was busy talking on his phone."

Santana frowned. Chris seriously took Brittany and Liz to a fucking McDonalds? That's gross and a bit unhealthy for Britt's tastes, but then again Santana herself was like that…But at least she's more considerate! The older woman looked down when she felt Lizzy's grasp loosing. She smiled at the girl as she excitedly ran towards the ticket booth.

"C'MON TANA!" She exclaimed, "LET'S GO!"

Santana laughed and quickly walked towards the booth, buying herself and the kid a ticket. Santana quickly followed Lizzy's golden locks as she ran off. The Latina saw the girl stopping at a certain ride and Santana mentally groaned. She hated this ride.

Lizzy turned towards the woman and grinned, "Can we ride this one?"

"You can ride by yourself." Santana replied dryly.

"Sorry Miss." One of the workers said, clearly eavesdropping on their conversation. "But if she wants to ride a ride, she needs an adult."

Santana glared at the worker and said, "Fine. Let's get in line, Liz."

"YAY!"

The two stood in line for a few minutes, waiting for their turn. Santana tapped her fingers on the metal pole in front of her. She hated those spinning rides, where you had to spin the wheel in order to spin the circular booth around and around. Another minute passed, and it was their turn. Santana gulped as she got in the booth with Lizzy.

The two sat there, waiting for the other people to get in their booths. Lizzy grinned happily as she held the wheel and bounced up and down on her seat. Santana nervously gripped onto the sides and mentally groaned. She isn't afraid of rollercoasters, but she's afraid of this freakin' spinning ride. That is pretty sad. The Latina sat up straight as she heard the worker's voice on the megaphone.

"_Okay. The ride will begin in 3…2…1!"_

The ride began to move and Lizzy was trying her best to spin the wheel. The blonde girl huffed and looked up to see Santana clutching onto the outside rim of the booth. Lizzy laughed and said, "HELP ME, TANA!"

"NO!" She shouted with her eyes closed tightly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and began to spin faster. The little girl laughed as she heard Santana squealing like big baby. After a few minutes, the ride was finished and Santana quickly got out. Lizzy grinned as she followed Santana away from the whole ride.

"Can we go again?" She asked hopefully, but she knew Santana's answer.

"Oh god no." Santana moaned as she leaned against a wall.

Lizzy snickered and grabbed the woman's hand, leading her to a game booth. Santana raised a brow. Obviously the little kid wanted a stuffed toy. Lizzy bounced happily and tugged onto Santana's tank top. Santana chuckled and placed a hand on the blonde's head, trying to make her stop moving.

"Can I have that dinosaur?" She asked.

Santana looked at the booth and saw it was one of those shooting things where you had to shot that little star out of the paper. The Latina smirked. Piece of cake. Santana nodded and slammed five dollars on the booth. The one who was running the booth was this fat man with thinning hair. He raised a bushy brow and slowly took the five dollars off the booth. He then began to set everything up.

"All 'ers miss." He grunted.

Santana nodded and grabbed the gun. She closed one eye and made her aim. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._ The man stared wide eyed as he watched a tiny star floating down to the ground. He then turned back to Santana and saw her wearing that same smug smirk. He grunted once again and asked what kind of stuffed toy she wanted. Santana chuckled and asked for the dinosaur that Lizzy requested.

The man handed Santana the dinosaur and the Latina nodded in thanks. She bent down to Lizzy's height and grinned as the girl squealed happily. Lizzy hugged the stuffed dinosaur and urged Santana to get her more stuffed animals. The older woman rolled her eyes as she was being dragged off to another booth.

* * *

><p>Seven stuffed animals later, Liz and I were walking back to the apartment. It was almost dinnertime and the kid was getting pretty hungry. I agreed along with her as I heard my own stomach growl. I almost tripped over a crack as we walked towards the apartment complex. Lizzy got tired of holding her stuffed animals so she made me carry them for her. I sighed. I was so whipped that I can feel the lashes on my ass.<p>

When we got inside, we headed toward my apartment building and got inside. I kicked off my shoes and I heard Lizzy running off to the living room area. I huffed with annoyance as I walked over towards her and dropped all her stuff animals to the ground. I look at the couch and saw two blondes grinning at me.

"Hey Britt." I greeted with a half hearted smile.

She smirked at me and asked, "What is all this, Santana?"

"My new friends!" Lizzy exclaimed joyfully, "Tana won all these for me!"

I snorted, "Totally."

"Mommy, I'm hungrryyy!" Lizzy whined as she laid her head on Brittany's lap.

Brittany looked down at her child and smiled gently. She poked Lizzy's belly and grinned as she heard the girl giggle in response. I smiled at the scene and walked towards the two blondes. I lifted Lizzy's legs up and sat down, placing her legs on my lap.

"What should we make, San?" Brittany asked me.

I shrugged, "We don't have anything good for dinner. We can go to the pizza parlor down the street."

"Pizza!" Lizzy said excitedly.

Brittany laughed, "Alrighty, pizza it is then. Let me just grab my wallet in my purse."

"Nah." I quickly said, "I'll pay."

My smile widened as I watched Britt form a cute pout. She shook her head and replied, "No way, San."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Lizzy, gently tossing her over my shoulder. She giggled as I began to walk towards the door, "The quicker we're the there the better. C'mon. I'll pay and you can get it next time."

Brittany shook her head and got off the couch. We found ourselves back outside, walking across the street to the pizza parlor. The place is nice, not big but it can hold a good handful amount of people inside. Brittany opened the door for me as I carried Lizzy inside, still on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Lizzy giggled and asked me to put her done. I smiled and placed her on the tile ground.

"What kind of pizza should we get?" I asked the two blondes. I was honestly fine with any kind of pizza and Britt knows that.

"Hawaiian!" They both said.

I grinned. Of course they would order that. Brittany always got Hawaiian during our sleepovers. I talked to the person behind the counter and ordered one large Hawaiian pizza and a pitcher of Dr. Pepper. Pierce women love Dr. Pepper. It's weird how I know this, but then again Brittany always drank it, so did her little sister, and her mom. Yeah go figure.

I turned around and found my favorite girls sitting on a booth by the window. I grinned and sat on the other side of the two girls. I looked over at Lizzy and saw her coloring the kids menus. She was coloring a zebra green. Interesting.

"How is your teaching gig?" I asked, striking up a good conversation.

Brittany shrugged with a small smile, "I love it. Y'know the saying, those who can't, teach. But it's fun. I teach teens and adults. The teens are Mondays and the adults are on Wednesdays."

"That's pretty cool." I commented, "Is Liz in dance class too?"

We look at the kid and saw her not paying attention. Brittany looked back at me and said, "The studio where I work at needs the kids to be six in order to start. So two more months till she's six."

I nodded and smiled when Lizzy looked up. I then asked when her birthday is. She grinned and replied, "August 24th!"

"Nice." I said back.

"YAY!" Lizzy suddenly said and I looked over to see a waiter coming towards us with our pizza and a pitcher. He sat our pizza in the middle and placed the pitcher besides it. Brittany thanked the man and we began to eat.

I watched as Brittany took a slice for Lizzy, placing the piece of pizza on her plate. I chuckled when Lizzy asked the taller blonde to blow the steam away. Brittany playfully rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"Want a drink, Liz?" I asked as I poured myself some pop.

"Yeah!"

I grabbed the kid's cup and poured her some pop. I then slid the cup towards the girl, who eagerly placed her straw in the cup and began to sip it. Her eyes widened in delight and removed the straw out her mouth.

"Dr. Pepper!" She commented.

"Yup." I chuckled.

"That's my favorite!" Lizzy replied happily, "Just like Mommy!"

Brittany smiled, "Yeah. Thanks San."

I shrugged, "It's just pop."

"I still can't believe you remembered though." She exclaimed as she took a bite out of her pizza.

I grabbed a slice and said, "You'd drink Dr. Pepper 24/7 when we were younger!"

Lizzy chewed on her piece and asked, "Are you and Mommy best friends?"

I slightly tensed at that question. I mean yeah we are, but we're like complicated best friends. I look over at Brittany and saw her staring at some guy ordering his pizza. She looks a bit started. I looked over at Lizzy and saw that she still had questioning eyes.

"Erm..Well yeah. We've been best friends since junior high, kid."

The blonde girl frowned, "If you guys are best friends, how come I didn't see you come to Mommy's birthday parties?"

My eyes traveled back to Brittany and saw that she looked a bit pale. Damn, she must be scared to answer these questions. I kept my eyes on Brittany as I replied, "I was busy. Y'know military stuff."

Lizzy's mouthed an 'oh' and nodded her head, "I get it, Tana. You were being a super hero."

My gaze towards Brittany finally went back to the kid. I grinned and nodded, "Yeah. Totally, right Britt?"

She didn't say anything. I frowned and called out her name again. She still didn't answer. Lizzy then looked at what her mother was staring at and her eyes widened. I couldn't tell if the kid was excited or surprised. I finished my first slice of pizza and decided to stare too. I don't get it. All they're staring at is that dude. Who looks like…Chris. Oh shit.

I quickly turn back to the girls and saw Lizzy grabbing another slice while Brittany still looked as if she has seen a ghost. I snapped my fingers in front of Brittany and saw her eyes flicker towards mine. She looked so scared.

"S-San…"

My lips formed into a thin line and I quickly signaled our waiter to come back quickly. But I regretted doing that because that douche spotted us. I cursed under my breath as he approached our booth. I quickly stood up and puffed my chest out, trying to look as touch as possible. Chris stood in front of my and eyed me up and down. He shoved a hand in his pocket and grunted.

"Chris." Brittany said.

"Brittany." He acknowledged, "Er...Elizabeth."

"Hey Chris!" Lizzy greeted with a mouthful of pizza.

The man made a disgusted face at Liz and I couldn't help step on his foot. Chris hissed out in pain and I smirked in response. Weakling. He stepped back a bit and glared at me with flared nostrils. I couldn't help but let a laugh bubble escape. He knows that I can take his ass and here he is risking it. I should award him for standing up like that. I should award him with a black eye and his balls chopped off.

"Listen here you bitch." He spat.

I quickly look back at Brittany and saw her covering Lizzy's ears. The kid had a confused look on her face and stared at us. I looked back at Chris and shoved him even further away from us. He growled and took a step forward.

"I'm gonna get Brittany back and that kid." He said.

"Well you ain't." I exclaimed angrily, "They don't want you back."

"You'll see." Chris said, "I'm gonna sue."

I snorted, "Sue, eh? For what?"

"That kid."

My eyes widened and I looked back and saw Lizzy coloring now. Brittany's hands are still covering the girl's ears. Brittany was shocked as well. Her brows furrowed and she said, "You can't do that!"

"She's my goddamn kid too." Chris spat out.

"But you never acknowledged her as your daughter!" Brittany cried out angrily.

I'm surprised Lizzy can't even hear any of this. I glared at Chris and to the side I saw some employees talking. Fuck, I think they're gonna get the manager. I took a deep breath and told Chris to leave.

Chris glared at us one last time and said to us, "Be expecting a letter from my lawyer."

We watched as he walked off. That fucking douche. Once he left the pizza parlor, I slid back down on the booth. Brittany removed her hands from Lizzy's ears and I watched as Brittany placed her hands on her face. I bit my lip as I heard the small girl asking what was wrong. I sighed and got up to ask a waiter to give me a box to put the remaining pizza in. Once I got the box I walked back to the booth and began to pack the pizza.

"C'mon." I murmured, "Let's go home."

I got the girls to go back into the apartment and I watched as Brittany trudged into our room. I guess she knew that I would be tucking in Lizzy. I picked up the blonde girl and gave her a quick bath and changed her into her favorite pjs. As I was tucking her into bed, I heard my name being softly called. I look back at Lizzy and saw her looking upset.

"What's wrong, Liz?" I asked softly.

"Is Chris going to take me away?"

Oh, I guess she did hear the whole conversation. Poor kid. I nervously bit my lip. I didn't know what to say. I mean, there might be a possibility that Chris would. I heard my name being called again and I smiled. I bent down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. As I pulled back, I gave Liz a determined look.

"He won't." I said, "I promise."

She smiled, "Okay. Night Tana. Tell Mommy I said night too."

I said goodnight and turned off the lights. Aw man, I don't even know how to keep a promise like that to her. I sighed as I then walked across to my room and found Brittany lying on her side. I changed out of my jeans and into a nice pair of batman boxers. I then proceeded to the bed and sat down. I took a deep breath and looked over at Brittany. I think she's awake.

"Britt?"

"I…" She croacked.

I stayed silent.

"I can't believe he's doing this." She whispered, "Just because I broke up with him."

"Oh Brittany…"

She then sat up and looked at me straight in the eye. She closed her eyes and said, "What am I going to do?"

I extended my arms and pulled Brittany into an embrace. I stroked her hair as she hugged me tighter. I rested my cheek against her head and said, "I'm going to help you, okay? I'll get you the god damn best lawyer ever."

"S-Santana…"

"Shh." I whispered, "Let's just get some Z's, kay?"

She feebly nodded and I kept on holding her. I then made my way to turn off the lamp by my side and soon the dark engulfed us. I then leaned us back, feeling the pillow beneath my head. I closed my eyes as I felt Brittany holding on tighter. She's so scared. It's making me a bit scared.

As we lay there, I felt Brittany feeling less tense. An hour passed and I couldn't sleep, cause I've been thinking about what Brittany and me have. Are we like best friends again or something? I know I said that we are but... I don't think best friends hold onto each other like this, but then again Britt and me are different kind best friends. I cursed mentally, I don't want to be best friends again. She makes me have feelings that I should never have for a friend.

"I love you." I whispered. "So much."

Suddenly Brittany started moving. I began to freak out, but soon relaxed as I realized that she only snuggled deeper into my embrace. I smiled and stroked Brittany's back. She's so cute. I then closed my eyes, humming a familiar song that I haven't sung in a while.

"_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ah finally i updated!**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>I'm always an early riser, kind of. Not that I mind, I love the mornings. I love the warm sun and I love hearing the birds chirp. I look down and saw Santana sleeping. Somehow I managed to spoon her instead of her spooning me, not that there's a problem with that. I smiled and lightly pressed my lips against her cheek. I couldn't help but feel so bubbly and happy. I heard what she said last night. She loves me.<p>

And I love her back. I tightened my arms around her and brought her even closer. She makes me so happy and she doesn't even know it. I hummed softly as I felt her squirm. She's gonna wake up soon or fall back asleep. I heard her mumbling something and then she suddenly stopped. She went back to sleep. I chuckled and gave her another peck on the cheek. I wonder if I asked her out, would she say yes? I hope so.

I look at the clock and saw that it was 7:30AM. I guess I should wake her up, but she isn't much of an early riser. I gently shook Santana and smiled as I heard a small whimper coming from her. I continued to gently shake her, but I soon frowned when I saw tears forming.

"San?" I whispered.

Santana was shaking her head against the pillow and I felt her body temperature going up. I saw a few drops of sweat forming and more whimpering came from Santana. I was getting even more worried. I continued to say her name and shaking her arm. After a few seconds, I saw Santana's eyes snapping open. I helped her sit up and I began to rub her back. She was taking deep breaths.

"B-Britt?" She stuttered. She was looking around the room, trying to figure out where she was.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's me. Did you have a bad dream?"

Santana nodded and pulled out her arm. I watched as she lightly felt a small scar on her wrist. I bit my lip, it must be another dream from her military days. I felt so sorry for her. I engulfed her into another hug and I felt her head nuzzling on the crook of my neck.

"Let's get some breakfast." I said.

She groaned and replied, "B, it's so early."

I chuckled and said, "I'll make the food and call you when it's ready."

She nodded and fell back into her sleeping position. I got out of bed and out of our room and into Lizzy's. Once I got inside my girl's room and found her playing with the stuffed animals Santana won for her at the street fair yesterday. I smirked as I approached my daughter with open arms. Lizzy saw me and ran into my hug. I love hugs in the morning.

"Mornin' Mommy!" She greeted as I picked her up.

"Morning baby." I greeted back as we headed towards the kitchen.

I placed my baby on the chair and asked her what she would like for breakfast. I heard her say bacon and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Santana has introduced bacon to my child and soon my baby will probably be meat obsessed like Santana or just obsessed with bacon like Quinn.

"How about some waffles?" I asked. I was feeling a bit sugary this morning, "With bananas and chocolate syrup."

"Yeah!" Lizzy agreed, "Can my waffle have some strawberries too?"

I looked into the fridge and saw things that we needed to make our breakfast. I pulled out some milk and strawberries out of the fridge and grinned at Lizzy. She squealed happily and watched as I began to make the waffle batter. I look over at Lizzy and asked her if she could look for the waffle maker for me. I know Santana has one somewhere.

As I finished up mixing the batter, Lizzy found the waffle maker and plugged it in for me. I kissed her head and told her to watch some TV while I make the food. I watched as she skipped off to the living room area. I sang softly as I poured in the mix into the contraption. I closed the top part and waited.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. What Chris said yesterday really affected me. He was seriously thinking of having a custody battle with me over Lizzy? He doesn't even know anything about her. I grumbled angrily as I removed the lid from the maker and took out the waffle. I began to repeat this process a few more times. As I was on my sixth waffle, I was on my iphone looking at potential lawyers to call up. I bit my lip, it's gonna be very expensive.

"Hey Britt-Britt."

I looked up and saw Santana making her way towards me. She looked so cute with her messy hair and her morning sleepy expression. I smiled and greeted her a good morning. She yawned as she leaned against the counter, watching me make the waffles.

"Smells good." She commented.

I grinned, "Of course. I make the best waffles."

Santana laughed, "You sure do."

After a few minutes, I finished making all the waffles. Santana helped set up the table and I called Lizzy over. I began to cut up bananas and strawberries for her while Santana poured the chocolate syrup over Lizzy's waffles. She looked so excited. Once I was done cutting up the fruit, I began to top it onto the waffle. My daughter grinned and said a thank you before digging in.

As I ate, I watched as Santana picked up her waffle and began to tear it. I couldn't help but smile. She always ate her pancakes and waffles like this, tearing it and then dipping it in the syrup. Santana must have sensed my staring since she looked up with a smile.

"You got today off?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's Tuesday."

"Awesome."

"You got work?" I asked this time.

She shook her head. Yes! We'll be spending time with each other then, but there isn't much to do since we already did all the sightseeing and such. I hummed as I stuffed more food into my mouth. I guess we could hang out with the Changs. I haven't seen them since the club.

"Do you wanna hang out with Tina and Mike today?" I asked.

Santana shrugged as she grabbed another waffle. I looked over at Lizzy and saw her nodding her head. She grinned and asked, "Is Wallace gonna be there?"

"Wallace?" I heard Santana repeat.

"Wallace is Tina's nephew." I explained, "He sometimes comes over from Chicago during the summer."

"Oh."

"Is he gonna be there, Mommy?" I heard Lizzy ask.

I chuckled and said, "I don't know, sweetie. I have to call them up to see."

"You do that." Santana said, "I'll take care of the dishes."

I look down at my plate and saw that I finished. Weird, I don't remember finishing my food. I shrugged it off and agreed with Santana. I grabbed my phone and dialed Tina's number. I heard ringing for a few seconds, then I smiled when I heard Tina's voice speaking to me.

"Hey Tina!" I greeted.

"_Britt? What's up?"_

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." I asked, "Liz is asking about Wally."

Tina laughed, _"You're in luck. Wally is arriving today actually. Mike and I were just going to pick him up."_

"That's great!" I exclaimed, "We should go to the Louisiana Boardwalk and then later on get some lunch.

"_Sounds great."_ Tina said happily, _"Alright. We have to go get him. We'll see you guys later, Brittany."_

"Bye!"

I hung up and smiled. That was really convenient! I looked up and saw Santana finishing up the dishes. I walked up to her and thanked her. She smiled and told me to dance away or something. I shook my head and decided to listen to her. I danced towards the living room and saw Lizzy watching me. I grinned and grabbed my daughter's hand. She giggled as I spun her around twice.

"I'mma dizzy Lizzy!" She exclaimed.

"You sure are baby." I said as I gave her a small peck on the nose.

"All done!" I heard Santana exclaim as she approached us.

I smiled, "Whoop!"

She chuckled and plopped herself on the couch. Such a lazy ass. I picked up my daughter and lightly dropped her upon Santana's lap. An 'oof' was heard from the two of them. I smiled and sat next to Santana who grabbed the TV remote. She turned it on and switched it to some Harry Potter movie. I think it's the fifth one. Not too sure.

"Is Wallace coming?" Lizzy asked as she made her way to sit in between Santana and I.

"Yup." I replied, "They're picking him up now. We're going to meet them at the boardwalk."

"Boardwalk, huh? Which?" Santana asked as she kept her eyes on the movie.

"Louisiana Boardwalk." I said, "You've been there?"

Santana shook her head. "Evans told me it's pretty cool though. He texted me earlier that he and Mercedes are there shopping."

"Oh cool!" I said smiling, "We might see Sam and Mercedes then, right baby?"

Lizzy nodded, "Yup~"

* * *

><p>An hour or two later, Brittany got a call from Tina that they picked up her nephew and were already driving to the boardwalk. Brittany nodded and closed her phone. She got up from the couch and told Santana and Lizzy to get ready. Santana huffed and got off the couch while Lizzy ran into her room. Brittany followed Santana to their room and the two began to change.<p>

"What should I wear, San?" Brittany asked as she looked into her closet.

Santana shrugged as she grabbed a pair of black shorts. "Wear a sun dress. You look all kinds of sexy when you do."

Brittany turned to look at the Latina and saw her winking at her. Brittany blushed and decided to go for the sundress look. She saw her favorite baby blue one and headed towards the bathroom to change into.

Santana watched as the blonde walked off. She huffed sadly as she grabbed a gray tank top and a red flannel. Why couldn't Brittany change in here with her? She would love to see that dancer's body all naked. Santana's cheeks turned red at the thought. '_I'm a pervert.'_

The dark haired woman then looked at herself in the full-length mirror and she slightly grimaced at her own reflection._ 'I look like a stereotypical lesbian…but I look pretty hot though.'_ Santana then made her way under the bed to find her red flip-flops. As she got up, she turned around and found Brittany standing by the doorway with that cute sundress on.

"Wow…" Santana said dreamily.

Brittany giggled, "Right? This one is my favorite. Kurt picked it out for me."

Santana's eyebrows shot up as she eyed the taller blonde up and down. She unconsciously licked her lips and nodded, "He has great taste."

"Yup. Now let's go! Lizzy is waiting for us by the door." Brittany said as she scurried off.

Santana grabbed her keys and her wallet and made her way towards the door. She found Lizzy in a light green skirt and a pink top. Lizzy was currently standing in front of Brittany while she ties her daughter's hair up into a ponytail. Santana grinned and clasped her hands together, telling the blondes to get in her car.

The three of them made it to a parking lot that held Santana's car and got inside. As Santana started the car, she glanced over at Brittany and saw her trying to figure out how to put the address on the GPS. Santana chuckled and told Brittany to give it to her. She pouted, but listened to the shorter woman. Santana typed in the address the three of them took off.

As they drove, Brittany turned on the radio, much to Santana's dismay. It's not that Santana doesn't like music it's just she can't really focus while two cute girls in her car sang adorably. Almost an hour passed, and Santana had to block all the singing out to focus. She couldn't help but smile as Brittany and Lizzy sang to Bruno Mars. But the singing stopped from the youngest passenger as she saw a sign.

"We're here!" She exclaimed.

Both Santana and Brittany chuckled at the girl's reaction. Santana quickly found a parking space and parked her car. Brittany had to chase Lizzy because her daughter ran off towards the boardwalk. Santana quickly got out of her car as well and followed the two blondes. She smiled when she saw two familiar faces waiting for them.

"Girl Chang and other Asian!" Santana greeted as she approached her friends.

"Santana." Mike greeted with a grin.

"Hey Lopez!" Tina exclaimed as she embraced her friend.

They pulled back and Tina made her way to hug Brittany. When they were done with their hugs, the four adults began to talk about unimportant things while the two kids were talking amongst themselves. Santana looked down and saw the Wallace kid. Well, he defiantly looks Asian so she knows that it's Tina's relative, even though that was pretty racist of her to think like that. But the only difference is that his eyes are lighter and his skin is a bit tanner.

"We should go look around guys." Mike suddenly said.

"Yeah totally!" Brittany said as she suddenly linked pinkies with Santana.

The smaller woman blushed as she looked up at Brittany. The blonde smiled sweetly at Santana before following their friends. Brittany giggled as she saw something really cute. Santana raised a brow while Brittany pointed something in front of them. Santana looked confused and looked. A smirk slowly came upon her lips at what she was seeing. Lizzy and Wallace were holding hands.

"Isn't that cute?" Brittany squealed quietly.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, but isn't she too young to be dating?"

Brittany laughed, "Oh hush. You know they're not into that yet."

"Key word: Yet."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh! Can we go into that store?" Tina suddenly asked.

They looked at what store she was pointing at and to Santana's horror it was a clothing store. Santana felt her pinky being tugged and it seemed that her blonde friend really wanted to go too. Santana then locked eyes with Mike. He had the same expression Santana has on right now.

"Do we have too?" Mike whined.

"Yeah." Santana groaned, "I don't wanna."

"You sound like five year olds." Tina grinned.

"We're three!" They both exclaimed, earning a laugh from their girls.

Suddenly a younger voice spoke up. Everyone looked down to see the two kids, still hand in hand, pointing at a different store. Wallace smiled and asked, "Can we go to that one?"

"Sure!" Tina answered, "Let Uncle Mike and Santana take you two."

"Man…" Santana whined as she followed the two kids and Mike into some store called Build-A-Bear.

"Whoaaa." Lizzy said as they stepped in, "Look at all these stuff toys!"

"Can we get one, Uncle Mike?" The two kids asked.

Mike looked at Santana with eyes that read help. Santana chuckled and answered for the guy. She looked at the kids and said, "Sure, why not?"

"YES!"

"YAY!"

Santana and Mike then watched the kids run off to the animal that they wanted to stuff. Mike huffed in annoyance and said, "Thanks a lot Santana."

She grinned, "No worries. I can pay for the animals and you can pay for the clothes."

"Alright. Fair enough." He replied and walked over to his fiancé's nephew.

Santana casually slid besides Lizzy and watched as the small girl picked out a cat. She then watched as the child got the cat stuffed. She smiled as Lizzy then ran off to the clothing part. Santana followed the kid and helped her pick out her outfit. The blonde child dressed her stuffed animal up like a princess. Lizzy grinned and lifted the stuffed cat towards Santana to kiss it.

"Mwuah." Santana said as she kissed the toy.

Lizzy laughed as the Latina grabbed the girl's hand to pay for the toy. Santana turned around and told Mike to hurry up so he could pay his half. He rolled his eyes as she held onto Wallace's hand. Wallace picked out a stuff penguin with a swanky tuxedo and a baseball cap. Santana commented on how awesome the penguin looked and Wallace grinned in response.

"I like yours Wallace." Lizzy commented as they walked out of the store.

Wallace blushed a bit and smiled, "Yours is pretty."

"Thanks!" Lizzy grinned and grabbed the boy's hand.

Santana smiled as she watched the two kids run towards Brittany and Tina who were outside, each holding one bag. She can see the kids showing their new toys off towards the two women. Santana turned to Mike and saw him grinning at her. She raised an eyebrow, questioning his look.

"You and Brittany together?" He asked as they were slowly making their way towards their women.

Santana frowned and replied, "Not really…"

"Wha? I'm shocked."

"Knock it off, Chang." Santana rolled her eyes, "I…She just got out of a bad relationship."

"With that Chris dude, eh?" Mike asked.

Santana nodded. They approached their girls and saw that they were ready to hit another store with the kids following. Santana and Mike stayed behind them as they kept their conversation to a down low.

"We saw him last night at dinner at this pizza parlor." Santana explained, " He was pissed at Brittany for breaking up with him and his filing a law suit for child care or something."

Mike scowled, "That jackass. He would just abandon Liz once the whole case is done. There's no point in him filing that law suit in the first place."

"Yeah, I know. I just need a good lawyer, but money is kind of tight. I still haven't received my pay check and it's coming next month and Britt is using the money for the rent."

Mike watched as his friend sighed in irritation. He frowned, Santana was right. Lawyers these days are really expensive, unless you personally know a lawyer. Suddenly, Mike's eyes widened in realization. He grinned and nudged Santana.

"Wha..?"

"I know where you can get a lawyer!" Mike said excitedly.

Santana's brows shot up, "Oh really?"

"Your mom!"

"Hardy fucking har, har." Santana scowled, "No need for 'yo mama' jokes."

Mike shook his head, "No stupid. I meant your mom. Isn't she a lawyer for these kind of cases?"

Santana's eyes widened. Of course her mom was. She was one of the best lawyesr back in Lima and sometimes she's even needed in Columbus, Ohio. She grinned and said, "Dude you're right, other Asian."

Mike ignored the nickname and smiled, "You should call her up."

Santana's face suddenly fell when she remembered something. She glanced to her side and watched Brittany and Tina goes inside another store with the kids following them. Santana looked back at Mike and groaned. Mike frowned, didn't he just do a good thing right now?

"Remember what happened years ago?" Santana said, "My parents told the fucking school that I _killed_ myself."

"Oh yeahh…" Mike said, "But things are different now right? I mean she's willing to help since she likes Brittany!"

"I-I don't know…" Santana said nervously, "When I came back home they were asking questions and stuff and I didn't want to deal with them. That's why I'm living here."

"I see." Mike said, "But it's your only option, Santana. Unless you somehow find enough money for a lawyer in a short amount of time."

"Shit." Santana moaned, "I guess you're right, Mike. I-I should give my mom a call tonight."

Mike nodded in approval. He draped his arm on the young Latina and pulled her close into one of those one armed hugs. He smiled and said, "What I've heard back in Lima is that your mom is the one that misses you the most out of your dad and grandma."

"I don't know if I should be happy or what." Santana joked as she pulled away. Her face brightened when she saw Brittany and Tina walking out with Wallace and Lizzy.

"You should ask her out." Mike whispered. Before Santana could even respond, Mike glided over to Tina and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly on the lips, ignoring comments from Wallace.

Santana bit her lip maybe Mike was right. She should ask Brittany out before it's too late. Suddenly a tug was felt and she turned around to find Brittany smiling along with Lizzy with the same trademark smile. Santana had the urge to do what Mike just did with Tina, but she stopped herself. Santana gave Brittany a small smile and linked pinkies with her.

'_I don't know why I can't just ask her out.'_ She thought as the group went into another store. Santana looked up and saw that they were going to a pet shop. Brittany suddenly let go of Santana's pinky as she and the two kids rushed towards a playpen full of kittens. Santana watched adoringly as Brittany cooed at the felines. '_Am I good enough for her?'_

"Santana!" Someone called out, breaking the said girl out of her thoughts.

Santana looked over and saw Brittany waving towards her. Santana quickly made her way towards the tall blonde and saw that she was holding a little chocolate kitten. Santana grimaced; she's not really a big fan of cats. She prefers dogs personally.

"Can we get him?" Brittany asked childishly, "He's soooo cute!"

Santana laughed, "I don't know Britt-Britt… I'll think about it."

Brittany rolled her eyes and continued to play with the kittens. Santana then glanced to the side and saw Tina squealing. The said Asian made her way towards Santana and grabbed her arm, cowering behind the Latina. Santana looked at her questioningly and suddenly looked back up to find Mike grinning madly. Santana then eyed his hands and saw that he has obtained a ferret. What the fuck.

"Tina babe, we should get this!" Mike exclaimed, "He's so cool."

"Absolutely not, Mike." Tina said sternly, she poked her head out from behind and commented, "Those things are gross!"

"I don't know, Girl Chang." Santana said as she moved to the side. She grinned as Tina dashed over to Brittany. Santana laughed and said, "That'll be my wedding gift for ya'll!"

"Don't even think about it, Santana!" Tina cried out.

Eventually the group got hungry and began to look for a restaurant. Mike decided to pick a restaurant called Famous Dave's. Santana's eyes perked when realized what kind of place that is.

"BBQ!" Santana exclaimed and quickly dashed over to the building with Mike trailing behind.

"WHOA!" A voice shouted, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, SNIXX!"

Santana furrowed her brows together and turned around along with everyone else. Her eyes widened and a grin came upon her lips.

"TROUTY MOUTH!"

Sam laughed as he and his girlfriend approached the group. He fist-bumped Santana and high-fived Mike while the girls hugged. Sam draped his arm on Santana's shoulder and exclaimed, "Fancy meeting you all here."

"Same too you!" Mike grinned, "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Sam smirked, "Mercedes wanted to get these shoes that she has been eyeing on for a while and I kind of bought them for her."

Santana scoffed, "So whipped, Evans."

The blonde male rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "How about we eat?"

The group all agreed with Sam and went inside. They got a table and began to order, once they did Sam began to joke around with Wallace and Lizzy while Mercedes jokily scolds her boyfriend. Santana laughed as Tina told her a story about what she had missed during the years and Mike and Brittany began to talk about dancing. Brittany glances over at Santana and saw her smiling like there's no tomorrow. She sighed happily and continued to stare at the Latina. Mike obviously noticed this and decided to join a different conversation.

'_She's so pretty.'_ Brittany thought as she took a sip from her pop.

Santana turned towards Brittany and caught her staring. Santana stifled a giggle and asked what was wrong. The said blonde blushed and shook her head. Santana smiled and turned around when she smelled something delicious. She sat up and grabbed her knife and fork.

"Finally!" Santana and Sam said together as the waiter gave them their food.

Mercedes shook her head, "Boy, you be obsessing with that stuff ever since you've moved in."

Brittany smiled and added on, "You should have seen their fridge when we moved in. There was sooo much meat. It's really gross."

"So that's why you just randomly gave us meat that one time." Tina thought out loud.

Sam laughed while Santana rolled her eyes. Santana took a bite out her burger and said with a mouth full, "That stuff was delicious, Britt."

"Sweetie, no talking with our mouths full." Brittany said and then plopped a fry in her mouth.

Santana mumbled sorry and quickly swallowed her food. Across from her Sam snickered and commented, "And you said I was whipped, Lopez."

"Hey, how come Puck and Quinn aren't here?" Mercedes suddenly asked when she noticed a family was missing. "Don't you guys always hang out, Britt?"

Brittany nodded, "They went to Chicago to visit Puck's sister. They'll be back by next week."

"Yeah!" Lizzy piped in, "I miss my best friend!"

Wallace frowned, "I thought I was your best friend."

Lizzy turned to the boy and grinned, "You can be my best boy friend!"

The adults sitting at the table cooed at the little conversation and went back to their own. Sam, Mike, and Santana finished their food while the rest of the table were taking their time. Sam eyed something that was behind Santana and grinned. He nudged Mike and told him to look. The Asian male perked up and told Santana to turn around. She did and saw that the guys were looking at a bar.

"Let's get our drinks on." Sam said as he stood up.

"Oh hell to the no." Mercedes quickly said, "You can't!"

Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss his girl, "Don't worry, baby. I won't drink that much."

Santana and Mike also stood up and followed their blonde friend, ignoring protests from Tina and Brittany. Lizzy looked over at her mother and quizzically asked, "Mommy, where's Tana going?'

Brittany sighed and said, "It's happy hour, sweetie."

Wallace pouted, "Uncle Mike and Tana are gonna get milkshakes?"

Tina looked at her nephew with a raised brow, "What?"

Wallace smiled at his aunt and said, "When Papa goes on his happy hour my Mama says he's gonna drink milkshakes cause when ever he comes home he gets all funny and Mama says it's the sugar rush."

Tina facepalmed and muttered something about her brother getting drunk with his friends on the weekend. Mercedes and Brittany smiled amusingly and continued on with their meal.

Meanwhile at the bar, the guys and Santana were already on their third round of beer. The two men were handling their's responsibly while Santana was drinking as if she was dying of thirst. Sam shook his head and patted the Latina's back, telling her to slow down.

"What got your panties in a bunch?" Sam asked as he sipped his beer.

"I need liquid courage to call my mother." She replied sadly.

"Wha—Why?"

Santana looked over at Mike and nodded at him. Mike clicked his tongue and answered, "She needs a lawyer and since she and Britt are tight on money I suggested to call up her mom, but apparently she's a bit nervous."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows together, "But why do you need one? Did you sue someone or something?"

"More like someone is suing Brittany for child custody." Santana said angrily. "Damn ex of hers is trying to get Liz while he damn knows he can't even take good care of her."

Sam scowled, "The Chris guy I've been hearing about? Mercedes says he don't do shit. He's obviously going to lose."

Santana nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know, but what if he gets this really clever ass lawyer and for some miraculous reason he wins."

Mike shook his head, "Impossible. Can't Liz testify as well? She can say how unfit he is as a guardian."

"True." Santana mumbled, "I'm just worried and nervous that's all."

Sam smiled softly and nudged his friend, "Hey man, don't worry. You're gonna win and then live happily ever after with your girlfriend."

Santana groaned. Mike laughed and took a swing at his beer. Sam looked confused and looked at Mike for some clues. Mike ran his fingers through his hair and said, "She didn't even ask Brittany to go out with her yet."

Santana quickly drowned her beer and called the bartender over for a refill. Once she got her refill she quickly finished half of her drink. She slammed her glass on the counter and said, "She won't want to date me."

"Dude, you guys have been having eye sex ever since." Sam suddenly said, " 'Course she'll say yes."

"She rejected me once." Santana exclaimed rather loudly. Her drunk was showing. "S-She'll s-say no and that she'll wanna be friends!"

Mike shook his head as Santana finished her beer again. She was going to call the bartender again, but Sam suddenly lifted her up and tossed her on his shoulder. Santana kicked around, but that seemed to unfaze her blonde comrade. The three of them returned to their table and saw the girls were about to pay. Sam and Mike quickly told them that lunch was on them and they took out their wallets and gave the right amount of cash.

Brittany looked over at Sam and saw Santana passed out. She bit her lip and said, "Already? But it's barely two o'clock."

Sam shrugged. "She has a lot on her mind."

Brittany nodded and said that it's about time for them to leave any way. The children whined and bid farewell with Wallace walking off with his Auntie Tina and Uncle Mike. Sam and Mercedes decided to catch a ride with the two Pierce girls and Santana since they took a cab to the boardwalk. They got to the parking lot and Brittany drove them off to the Samcedes crib.

Once Sam and Mercedes got back home, Brittany turned to drive to their apartment. When they got there, Brittany quickly picked up Santana bridal style and went into their apartment block with Lizzy right besides here. Once they got inside, Brittany told Lizzy to just watch TV while she took care of Santana.

"You need to stop drinking a lot." Brittany muttered as she tucked Santana in bed.

Santana cracked an eye open and mumbled Brittany's name. The said girl sighed and sat on the bed next to the hung-over woman. Brittany brushed some hair off of Santana's face and sternly looked at her. She felt a bit better when she heard Santana squeak in response and a hiccup. Okay, maybe she's a bit tipsy right now.

"Are you m-mad?" Santana asked before another hiccup followed after.

Brittany rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah. I mean you got drunk in the middle of the day so y'know."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled sadly.

Brittany took a deep breath and said, "Sweetie, just don't do that again. Can you tell me why you went off and got drunk? Sam said you have a lot on your mind."

"If..If I tell you, you won't tell Britt, right?"

The blonde stifled a small laugh, yeah too tipsy to not recognize her. She nodded and smiled at the Latina, encouraging her to tell her information that the sober Santana might not want to tell.

"Itssa just…" Santana began with trickles of tears came about, "I love Britt-Britt so much y'know? A-And I wanna like date her and have relationships and boats with her!"

Brittany's face lit up when she heard this, but it fell when Santana began to cry. Santana brought the blanket near her face and continued, "But she might rej-reject me like she did before! A-And that hurted a lot, y'know? And Mami and Papi and Abuela weren't helpin' either so thatssa why I left home!"

Brittany's face softened and she brought her hand up to wipe away the tears, "Oh sweetie…"

"I wanna kiss her face and love her." She mumbled sleepily. "I love her so… so much that it really hurts."

Brittany watched silently as Santana drifted off to sleep. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and watched adoringly at the sleeping figure. She confessed that she loves her, despite it coming from her drunken state. She pressed her lips together as she looked over at the doorway. No sign of her daughter. She then looked back at Santana and leaned in to kiss her pouty lips.

The kiss lasted no more than five seconds. When she pulled back, Brittany licked her lips and stare at the sleeping Latina. She couldn't help but notice how soft those lips of hers were. Brittany was craving for more, but she couldn't. She didn't want the risk of Santana waking up and freaking out. Brittany sighed and stood up, before she could even leave the room she looked back at the figure and smiled.

"I really love you too." She whispered, "I hope you know that, Santana."


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. The room that I was in was my room and I sighed in relief. I didn't go off anywhere weird. I slowly sat up and winced as I felt a pounding on my head. Shit, I got hammered. I looked at the clock and it read that it was five o'clock PM, my stomach churned as I remembered that I was drinking in pure daylight with Mike and Sam earlier today. I inwardly groaned as I leaned against the headboard. I glance to the side to the nightstand and saw a glass of water and some painkillers. I whispered God's name in praise and took the medicine.<p>

That's when I noticed a note underneath the pills. I picked it up and read it:

_Hey Santana!_

_Me and Lizzy are going to head out downtown to the dance studio to pick up a few of my things. I used your car so no need to panic when if you go looking for your keys!_

_Love,_

_Brittany._

My eyes widened, she put _love_ Brittany. Does that mean she….N-No, she always puts 'love' at the end of all her letters and notes. I sighed sadly and got out of bed. I realized I was still wearing what I wore earlier so I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and discarded my red flannel. I walked over to the kitchen and noticed something missing. Ah, I forgot the mail.

I got out of my apartment and down the lobby to pick it up. As I was walking back to my place, I began to sort out the bills from the worthless shit that Evans still gets. He needs to change his address so he can get his dungeons and dragons letters and catalogs. As I stepped in my apartment, I placed all of Sam's crap in the trash and began to look at the bills. I cursed when I realized that I have to pay them next month, but it's not so bad, I'm getting my first check next month as well.

"Wait a minute…" I muttered as I found something addressed to Brittany.

I looked at the envelope and tightened my grip on it. Shit, it's a letter from the court. I glanced at the door, expecting someone to come in, but no one did. I carefully opened the letter, not giving a shit if Brittany might get mad (she hardly ever does anyway), and hesitantly I pulled out the piece of paper containing information on the trial.

I unfolded it and began to read. I bit my lip as I read this. I can't have Liz taken away from Brittany to a guy who gets drunk and rapes people and doesn't even care about the outcome. The trial will be within two weeks. My chest began to pound and suddenly the door opened. I whipped my head around and saw Liz running towards her room with a big smile on her face and I looked back and saw Brittany closing the door. She locked eyes with me and suddenly her smile fell. Judging by my expression, she probably sensed some bad news coming to her.

"San?" Brittany asked as she approached me, "What's that?"

I couldn't speak to her. I gingerly handed her the letter and I watched as she broke down into tears within seconds. When she finished reading, she was now clutching the piece of paper to her chest, shaking her head, telling herself that what is happening right now isn't happening. I took a step forward and hugged her, I rubbed her back in small circles as she continued to spill more tears.

"San, what am I going to do?" She asked, "I can't afford a lawyer right now."

I held on tighter, "I know how, B."

She pulled back and looked at me with a confused look, "How?"

"I-I have to call my mom. She can do these kind of cases." I replied.

"Will she be willing too?" She whispered.

I nodded and pulled out my phone, "I-I mean…She's my mom, right?"

Brittany stayed silent as I dialed my mother's cell phone number. I think she didn't change it after all these years of me not contacting her. I pressed the earpiece against my ear and waited for the ringing to stop. When it did, a mature voice answered. I felt so nervous that I didn't even speak.

"_Hello?"_ She repeated.

"…." I look up at Brittany and saw her encouraging me with a sad smile.

"_If this is a prank call—" _

"Mami." I finally said.

"_Mija?"_ She sounded surprised, "_Santana, is that you?"_

I nodded, but I realized she couldn't see me so I said, "Yeah…"

"_Where are you? Are you alright?"_

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah. Remember, I said was going to LA."

"_I'm kind of surprised that you made it. Where are you living?"_

"In an apartment with…a roommate." I said and then asked, "Can you do this case for me?"

My mother sighed and said, "_Mija…what did you get yourself into there?"_

"Nothing, Mami!" I snapped, "Bri…M-My friend needs a lawyer for this custody battle with her crazy ass ex and she can't afford one so…"

My mother stayed silent as I said that. I gulped silently as I waited for her to reply. I suddenly heard papers shuffling in the background and then she asked, "_When is the trial, Mija?"_

I smiled, "In two weeks on Wednesday."

"_Okay. I'm booking a plane to LA right now. I will be arriving the next week of Friday, understood?"_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She was trying to sound professional. "Alright, bye Mami."

"_Bye Mija."_

"Um, Mami?" I suddenly said.

"_Mhmm?"_

"You don't know how much this means to me." I said with a small voice.

I could practically feel her smile when she replied, "_You're welcome, Mija. You know I love you."_

I made this really weird croak and mumbled a good bye. I hung up and found Brittany eyeing me curiously. I smiled and said, "My mom agreed."

Brittany threw me a small, but hurt smile, "Thanks, but why didn't you mention that it was me that you were helping and that you're living with?"

I looked away and shrugged a bit. She sighed in disappointment and walked off to Lizzy's room. I looked back up and saw her just walk away. I cursed under my breath and spoke up, "What? Britt, what's the matter?"

She stopped walking and took a deep breath. She turned around and repeated her question. I bit my lip and didn't respond. I can feel frustration radiating from her right now.

"What do you want me to say?" I spat.

"I want you to tell me why you didn't tell your mother it was me that you were living with!" She exclaimed with an upset tone.

I scowled at her and snapped, "What the fuck, Brittany. Why are you even mad about this? Stop acting as if we're dating cause we _AREN'T_ even _TOGETHER_!"

I watched as her face broke into pieces. I immediately regretted what I just said. I was going to apologize but Brittany ran off to Lizzy's room. I bit the inside of my cheek, preventing myself from calling her out. I buried my face in my hands and groaned. What the fuck was I thinking? I didn't mean to say that, hell I even want us to us to be together!

For the rest of the day, Brittany and I have been avoiding each other. It was pretty awkward. I mean, I just stayed in the bedroom while Lizzy and Brittany took the rest of the apartment. I can hear the little girl laughing as they watched a Disney movie and I bet Britt was trying to enjoy the movie like her daughter. I sighed as my phone vibrated on the nightstand. I pushed my laptop off of my lap and grabbed it. I groaned, it was a text from Karofsky saying that we got the night shift. I texted him back and got off the bed. I got thirty minutes till Karofsky picks me up. I go to the closet and grabbed my uniform. I changed into it and walked back to my bed, lying on my stomach as I type away on my laptop. Minutes passed and I got another text from Karofsky, informing me that he's here. I grabbed my jacket and shoved my phone in my pocket as I walk out of the room.

As I passed the living room, I saw Brittany eying me while Lizzy was still watching TV. I awkwardly coughed and said, "I got to go to work."

She looked at me with a confused look, "I thought you said you were off today.."

I shrugged and left.

I hopped down the stairs and out the lobby where I found Karofsky leaning against the cop car. He smiled and lifted his fist for me to bump. I smiled back and tapped my fist against his as I opened the door to sit in. My partner got inside his drivers seat and started her up.

The sky outside was dimming and soon the orange sunset was disappearing into darkness. Lampposts and signs soon began to light up and sketchy young people were appearing out of nowhere. Karofsky turned the corner and we found ourselves downtown. We decided to park the car in an alley and wait for anything serious to come up.

"Oh, I need this Friday off." I said.

Karofsky lazily turned towards me and said, "Oh? Alright, I guess. You gotta ask St. James or find someone to cover you. What's today, Tuesday?"

"Yeah and okay that sounds fair enough." I replied.

Karofsky leaned against his seat and placed his hands behind his head. I sighed heavily and grabbed a box of cigarettes from the guy's chest pocket. He grunted as I took a stick and a lighter. I pressed the cigarette between my lips and lit it. I took a long suck and huffed the smoke out. I pressed a button and opened the window. The night was beautiful, the moon was out and the only noise there was was the people talking and a few cars driving.

My partner looked back at me as he takes a cigarette for himself and takes the lighter away from me. I eyed him as he lit it and took a few puffs. He unrolled his window and asked, "What's the occasion?"

"Hmm?"

"Y'know, why do ya need Friday off?" He asked as smoke lingers out of his nose.

I grunted and snapped, "What's it to you?"

He chuckled dryly and replied, "Can't we have a nice conversation? I know you're tired, but this is better than doing nothing."

I look at the clock on the radio and saw that it was almost midnight. True. I shrugged and replied casually, "This girl's birthday."

"That Kelly girl?" He asked.

I shook my head as I took another puff. I watched as the rings of smoke disappeared in thin air. "I haven't even texted or call her. It's this other girl, she's like my roommate."

"Ah. That's cool."

"Yeah."

Before we knew it we heard a static voice coming from our radio. Karofsky discarded his cigarette and turned up the volume while I finished my own cancer stick up.

" _10-71, requesting back— *__static*— I repeat, 10-71 requesting back up—*static*—."_

Karofsky grabbed the radio and replied, "This is Officer Karofsky with Officer Lopez. Back up coming immediately. What's your location, I repeat 10-20 what is your location, officer?"

"_Belm—*static*— Rose."_

"Belmont Rose." I stated as I looked up at Karofsky.

"Copy that." Karofsky said and turned on the lights on our car.

He stepped on the gas and we got out of the alley. Not much cars at night, but the people seemed to be looking our way as our siren blasted out of the speakers. Belmont Rose was only a block away and Karofsky was driving like no tomorrow. My eyes widened when I realized something. 10-71 coded for a shooting. I looked at our scenery and saw that we were already in the bad parts of a downtown neighborhood.

The houses were old and were in desperate need of repair. Sidewalks with cracks and bumps and the streets had potholes in almost every direction I looked. The lampposts were broken, some just had a burnt out light bulb while others were actually broken, probably from a bullet or something. The small houses looked cozy, but gave off that stench of poverty, if you know what I mean. My heart raced as I heard a gun being fired in the distance.

Our car soon stopped beside another cop car and we got out with our guns out with one hand and with our other hand we held our flashlights underneath. I looked over and saw a scrawny, pale officer with his gun and flashlight in the same position as ours. I glance over in front of us and saw a few kids, no older than eighteen holding guns in front of each other. Gang business, I suppose. I scan the area and saw a few civilians standing outside in their pjs. I could hear some mothers whispering for their little ones to get back inside.

I growled in annoyance and shouted, "Every get back inside your homes!"

Grumbling from the men and whispers from the women were surfacing, but nonetheless they listened to me. I sighed in relief, knowing that those people were safe in their homes. I pulled my full attention back to this situation.

"Put the gun down, son." Karofsky said in a calming tone.

The boy who was holding a pistol looked sixteen. His huge glasses seemed to be falling, but his expression was twisted into something like anger and hurt. His light skin was red and he was sweating bullets. He was clutching onto that weapon like a rag doll.

"Kid, let me repeat again." Karofsky stated, "Put. The. Gun. Down."

"I can't." He exclaimed angrily, "I-I just want to kill them so BAD."

The three other boys looked a bit older. They were bulkier and they looked stronger. One Hispanic boy looked scared, thinking that the tip of the pistol was pointing at him. His right hand, that held a knife was shaking, but he still stood his ground. The one boy on the right of him was looked Italian. His eyes did not show fear as he pointed his gun right in front of the kid with the big glasses. He grunted, feeling ready to pull that trigger of his.

"M-Maybe we should stop." The third boy whispered. He was standing by the Italian with a pipe clutching his left hand. He was obviously Filipino since he looked like it and since his shirt had that Filipino flag.

"This piece of shit deserves this. I ain't putting down shit." The Italian boy snapped.

The kid with glasses gritted his teeth and said nothing. Besides me, I can hear Karofsky cursing. Shit was about to get real. The kid with glasses slowly began to lower his weapon while the three other boys still stood their guard. The glasses kid bit his lip and suddenly a bang was heard.

"OH FUCK." The Italian kid shouted as he fell to the ground.

Karofsky tackled the kid with glasses while I ran after him. The other cop went after the wounded kid. I quickly grabbed the pistol and held onto it, making sure the crazy kid won't shoot anyone else.

The two other boys that weren't wounded looked like they were going to run off, but before they could even break out into a sprint I grabbed them by the collar and slammed them both down to the concrete ground. I quickly got my handcuffs and cuffed them up, dragging them to our police car.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" The Hispanic boy exclaimed angrily.

"You were part of the whole thing." I replied as is shoved them in.

I then look over to Karofsky and saw him still struggling with the kid. For a small one, he was very feisty. I looked back and saw the Italian kid sobbing while the other cop tries to soothe him. All of a sudden, the wounded kid stood up and picked up his gun. My eyes widened when the kid shot the cop's kneecap.

He then pointed the gun at Karofsky. This moment right now, I wasn't thinking. I acted on pure adrenaline. I didn't have any common sense as I grabbed my gun and sprinted towards Karofsky, who was frozen like a rabbit along with the kid beneath him. I shoved Karofsky and the kid to the side as the trigger was pulled and at the same time I pulled mine as well.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"SANTANA!" Karofsky shouted.

I fell onto the ground with my head hitting the hard floor first. My eyesight was hazy, but I saw Karofsky pulling out his gun and a shot was heard. I then heard my partner's voice as he requested an ambulance or two. I suddenly felt my head being lifted onto someone's lap. I gasped out as I felt a pang on my lower abdominal area. I look down and saw blood and lots of it. I can feel the color disappearing for my face.

Karofsky's voice kept on booming, I couldn't clearly follow him. The impact on my head from hitting the ground wasn't helping. It was giving me a killer headache. I couldn't keep my eyes open though. Karofsky's voice got louder and suddenly I heard a siren making it's way towards us. My eyes were squinting as I saw red and blue flash before me. I sighed in relief help was here.

Unfortunately, I couldn't see anymore. All I could see right now is darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short i know**

**Like when the cop was asking for backup and used those radio codes i don't know how actual police use them. I think they use it like that. Not too sure... I just wanted to update *shrugs* Review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>Brittany groaned as she heard her cellphone ringing. She sat up straight and noticed that she was cuddling her daughter on the couch with the TV on. She stared at the bright screen, seeing that the Disney movie that they watched was back on it's main menu setting. She tilted her head as she heard the ringing from the kitchen. She sighed and slowly got up, placing a pillow besides Lizzy so she wouldn't lean in and fall.<p>

As she got up, she scratched her butt as she made her watch to the kitchen area. Her iPhone was glowing as she saw Santana's name flash on the screen. Her brows knitted in confusion as she looked at the time. It was well pass midnight. She grabbed her phone and pressed 'talk.'

"San—"

"Is this Brittany?" A male voice asked.

Brittany's face twisted in a puzzled look and asked, "Excuse me, but why do you—"

"Please." The voice said, "I just need you to come to Edward's Hospital immediately."

Brittany's heart raced, "Is it Santana? Is she alright?"

The voice sighed and said, "It's better if I explain in person. Can you please come over? I know it's weird for a stranger to talk to you and I—"

"I'm on my way." Brittany said and pressed end.

She quickly walked over to her daughter and picked her up, not caring if the child was still in dreamland. She grabbed Santana's keys and placed her daughter in the back seat with the seatbelt on. She then made her way to the driver's seat and began to drive. She bit her lip as she made her way to the expressway, making it much faster to drive to the hospital.

Several minutes passed and Brittany walked quickly inside the building with Lizzy in her arms. She walked over to the front desk and asked for Santana Lopez's room number. The nurse checked her computer and said,

"I'm sorry, Miss, but Santana Lopez is currently in the ER." She gave Brittany an apologetic look, "But please wait in the waiting room until further notice."

Brittany nodded feebly and slowly trudged in the waiting room. She saw a few people waiting, some looking tired while others looked sick. But what caught her attention was a burly policeman sitting down and leaning his head against a glass window, staring at the expressway that was near by. It suddenly clicked in the woman's head when she sees the policeman wearing a similar outfit to Santana's. Brittany held onto Lizzy tightly as she approached the man. He looked tired and lost. When Brittany finally stood in front of him, he slowly lifted his head up.

"Yes?" He asked politely. He even sounded tired.

Brittany hugged Lizzy, who was still asleep and said timidly, "W-Was it…you who I spoke t-too?"

His eyes looked straight at Brittany and he nodded. He stood up and extended his arm for her to shake. Brittany took it firmly and shook hands with the cop. He smiled and gestured Brittany to take his seat. She smiled thankfully at him and sat down, placing her sleeping child on her lap as her head rested on the crook of her neck.

"What happened, officer?" Brittany couldn't help but ask, "Why's Santana in the ER? Who are you? And why did you have Santana's phone and why did you call me?"

He gave Brittany a soft smile and introduced himself first, "I'm Officer Dave Karofsky and I'm Lopez's partner. I found Lopez's phone in the cop car and she has you as an emergency number."

"Oh."

Karofsky nodded and sighed, "We got a call requesting for back up in Belmont Rose because a shooting occurred."

Brittany's eyes widened at the information. She bit her lip as Karofsky continued on with his story. The man leaned against the window and said, "Some no good gang business or some really crazy bully case. Don't know which, yet. But two kids were pointing guns at each other, having this insane stare down."

Karofsky's eyes looked at the moving cars. "Things got out of hand and a kid got shot. I tackled the shooter to the ground and this other cop came to the wounded victim's aid. Then I heard another shot and the cop fell to the ground. The next thing I knew my life was on the line."

The burly man clenched his fists as he said, "Damn Lopez. Always got to be a hero, y'know? Crazy woman…shoved me and the kid when the wounded kid pressed the trigger. Lopez shot her gun too and killed the kid while she got shot in return."

Brittany was crying at this point. She sniffled and shook her head. "No, no, no…Is she alive? I have to see her, Officer Karofsky! I-I—"

Brittany quickly stood up with her child in her arms and tried to get out of the waiting room, but Karofsky grabbed her. Eyes turned towards her and Karofsky as she tried to break free from him. All this moving and panic caused the youngest Pierce to open her eyes. She looked up and looked around. Brittany stopped moving when she heard her daughter's soft sleepy voice.

"Mommy…"

"Oh sweetie…" Brittany murmured as she hugged Lizzy.

Lizzy looked confused and saw Karofsky smiling sadly at her. She asked him what was going on and Karofsky told a more sugarcoated version. Lizzy didn't know it was a serious matter, but shrugged it off. Suddenly she was brought down on a chair and she watched as her mother began to talk to Karofsky.

"Can you just watch her for a few minutes." Brittany asked.

Karofsky raised a brow. Brittany shook her head and replied, "I won't break into the ER. I just have to make a few phone calls."

Karofsky nodded and watched as Brittany walked into the women's bathroom. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how red her eyes were. She didn't know she was crying that hard. She took out her phone, completing on whom to call. Sam obviously, Quinn, Kurt…Hell, she has to call everyone and tell what's going on.

She dialed Sam's number first.

"_H-Hello..?"_ His voice croaked.

"S-Sam?" Brittany sobbed out. She didn't mean too, but she couldn't keep her emotions inside her anymore.

"_Britt? Is something wrong? Why are you calling this late?"_ Sam's voice got more concerned by the second.

Brittany broke into tears and told Sam everything. Sam tried to calm the crying girl, but it was no use. He then said that he and Mercedes were on their way, he even offered to call everyone else. Brittany sniffled thanks and hung up. She made her way to the waiting room and saw Lizzy staring at her curiously while Karofsky kept leaned against the window with his arms crossed.

An hour passed and no word came from Santana's state. Sam and everyone else were already there comforting the blonde. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel stayed by Brittany's side while Tina, Mike, and Wallace kept Lizzy company. Mercedes had her arms around Sam as he got off the phone with Puck.

"Puckermans are getting a flight back to LA as we speak." He said to everyone.

The room was silent with the exception with small cries from Brittany. The blonde woman was tired and emotionally drained. What if Santana died? What will she do then? How could she break it to her mother? Brittany's eyes widened when another thought came across her mind, '_What if I lost my only chance with her..?'_

Suddenly a tall, dark skinned doctor came walking in the room. Everyone's eyes landed on him as he looked at his clipboard. He looked up and said, "Officer Karofsky?"

Eyes landed on the cop as he raised his hand and removed himself from his spot by the window. Brittany watched anxiously as the two exchanged words. She found Rachel's grip on her hand a bit relaxing, knowing that there's people around her to comfort her if things go bad.

Karofksy nodded and waved the doctor goodbye. He watched towards the group and took a deep breath, "She got out of surgery. Doctors say she lost a lot of blood on the way here so yeah. All in all though she's all good. She's even awake.

"When can we see her?" Sam asked desperately. Brittany nodded furiously.

Karofksy sighed and shoved his hand in his pocket, "We can see her, but she's a bit weak."

"I just want to see her." Brittany voice rose.

Rachel stood up and grabbed her friend's arm. Brittany spun around and stared at the shorter woman. Rachel stiffened at how intense Brittany's stare was. She took a deep breath and said, "Maybe it's best if we all go home and visit her when the hours are reasonable. I'm sure that Santana is quite tired from all the events that took place hours ago."

Brittany shook her head furiously and replied, "I have to, Rachel…Please understand."

Rachel stared at her for a few seconds before letting her go. Everyone watched as Brittany walked off to Santana's room.

"Where's Mommy going?" Lizzy voice squeaked out.

Everyone turned towards the young Pierce and saw her holding hands with Wallace. Tina smiled gently at the girl and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Your Mom has to visit Santana. You can sleep over at our house, right Wally?"

Wallace smiled and gave Lizzy's hand a small squeeze, "Yeah. You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Mike leaned against his fiancé and chuckled, "A gentleman at an early age, I see."

Tina laughed lightly, "He reminds me of you."

"It's because he's Asian, isn't it? That's racist." Mike grinned teasingly.

Tina gave Mike a small peck on the lips and replied, "It's not racist if it's coming from your own race."

* * *

><p>I honestly felt like shit. My lower part of my body was stinging with pain since the anesthesia wore off. So I'm just laying here on this bed. I looked at the room and I couldn't help but feel a bit dizzy. My eyes widened and I realized that I was in a freaking hospital. My heart began to race and I was soon struggling to get up, but pain shot through out my body. I yelped in distress and suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me. I looked up and saw the most beautiful person ever.<p>

"Sa-Santana!" Brittany exclaimed worriedly.

"Miss Lopez." A different voice followed after.

I looked behind Brittany and saw the Doctor, with that little clipboard with him. I clung onto Brittany's arm as I tried to bring myself up again, but she pushed me back down on the bed. I began to breath heavily; I was growing nervous as the smell of patients entered my nose. I felt really sick. Brittany looked alarmed as she placed her cool hand on my forehead.

The doctor asked in concern, "Miss Lopez, are you alright?"

I nodded.

He's worried expression dropped as he asked, "Would you and Miss Pierce like to know how your condition is?"

I sighed and mumbled a yes. Brittany smiled and nodded at the doctor as well. He smiled back and began to look at his clipboard. After a few seconds, he looked back up and said calmly.

"You lost large amount of blood on your way here, hence why you're feeling a bit dizzy. Am I right, Miss Lopez?"

I nodded.

He chuckled and continued, "There's a slight bump on your head, but that's nothing to worry about. Now about that bullet wound. It didn't go in deep enough to instantly kill you, thank the Lord. Would you like any more painkillers? I think the medication from surgery wore off already."

"I'm fine, doctor." I lied. I just wanted him out of here so I can have Brittany.

He smiled and said, "That's about it, Miss Lopez. I'll take my leave now."

"Wait!" I called out.

He turned around and looked at me curiously. I nervously looked at his intense gazing and asked, "When can I leave?"

"Well, you seem to be doing fine." He said as he looked back at the charts on his clipboard, "I'd say you could leave tomorrow afternoon. I just need to run a small test to see if your head isn't too damaged and such."

"O-Okay. Thanks Doc." I said and I watched as he left.

After a few seconds, I heard the door shut. I slowly began to feel lax as I looked up at Brittany. My stomach dropped when I saw her on the verge of crying. She leaned near me and held my hand. I frowned as I lifted my other hand and pressed it against her cheek. It was a bit damp from her tears.

"Why are you crying, B?" I asked softly.

She shook her head as she leaned in against my touch. "Yo-You almost _died_ tonight, Santana!"

I cracked a smile, "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"But still! I couldn't bare to l-lose you ag-again." Her voice cracked.

"Again?"

Brittany nodded furiously as more tears cascading down her face. I couldn't help but frown. She was staining that beautiful face of hers. I tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept on forming and forming. Oh Brittany…

"I-I just couldn't!" She said, "When you ran off to the military, I w-was…I-I…"

I bit my lip, trying to force myself not to cry. Seeing Brittany like this was heart-breaking, like seeing a puppy being kicked. I slowly and painfully scooted over a bit and grabbed Brittany's arm. I made her lie down next to me on this cramped twin-size bed. She was crying still and I couldn't help but an arm around her. I sighed in frustration as I felt my other arm being tugged. I then pulled out the tube from the IV and wrapped both my arms around Brittany.

"You shouldn't have done that, San…" She whispered as her cries died down.

I chuckled, "You needed a hug."

She shook her head, "This is serious."

"And I'm being serious." I bantered.

She looked at me and said, "Santana…"

I sighed, "Sorry B.."

We stayed in this position for almost five minutes, but it seemed like forever. I closed my eyes as I listened to her breathing. Something about it seemed so peaceful. Suddenly I heard her say my name again. I lazily opened one of my eyes and saw her staring at me.

"Yeah?" I murmured.

She suddenly shifted her eyes to the side and asked softly, "Can you sing to me?"

I nodded and began to think of a song. I needed a song that would make her feel better and forget the whole 'Santana-almost-died-tonight' thing. After raking around my head, I finally found a song. I brought Brittany closer to me, I closed my eyes and I began to sing softly in her ear.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (With the fur)_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo—_

"Santana."

I opened my eyes again and saw her smiling, trying to contain her laughter. I couldn't help but laugh, but I suddenly stopped when pain attacked my stomach area. I winced and looked up at Brittany, hoping that she didn't notice, but she did.

"Are you okay?" She asked with her voice lacing with concern.

I waved it off, "Yeah. I just got to lay off the laughing, y'know?"

She nodded and cracked a small grin, "Can I have a different song? Please?"

I smiled and sang my own acoustic version of one of my favorite songs.

_Beautiful girls all over the world _

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothin' on you baby nothin' on you baby _

_They might say hi and I might say hey but you shouldn't worry about what they say _

_Cause they got nothin' on you baby nothin' on you baby_

As I sang, I found Brittany's hand and I placed my fingers in between hers. It was a perfect fit. I watched as she closed her eyes, listening to me sing. I continued to smile as I watched her relax.

_I know you feel where I'm coming from _

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done _

_Most of it really was for the hell of the fun _

_On the carousel so around I spun (spun)_

_With no directions just tryna get some (some)_

_Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_

_This is how I lost more than I had ever won (won) _

_And honestly I ended up with none_

She squeezed my hand and she slowly opened her eyes. I totally got lost in them and I suddenly stopped singing. She smiled lovingly at me and asked why I stopped. I couldn't only stare at her adoringly.

"I just got lost in your eyes." I said truthfully.

She giggled and said, "That is seriously one of the corniest things I have ever heard from you, S."

I smiled, "It's true. I can try more corny lines on you."

"Humor me." She toyed.

"Is your daddy a baker?" I said with a wink. "Cause you got the finest set of buns I have ever seen."

Brittany blushed a bit before laughing. I couldn't help but grin. I then thought of another line, "I'm an expert on bombs and you're the bomb I wanna bang."

I threw in another wink and she shook her head at my little dirty joke. She smiled and said, "Another one, please."

"You're really beautiful." I said honestly and then added, "You're birthday must be a national holiday."

She smiled softly and requested another pick up line. After a few minutes of corny lines, I was running out. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost four in the morning, but the weird thing is that we weren't tired.

"Can I have one more line, San?" She asked.

I smiled sadly, "I don't have any more. I used them all up, B."

She laughed softly before she suddenly yawned. I cuddled up to Brittany and told her that it's best if we slept. Brittany then started to mumble how she thinks she's not suppose to stay in the hospital with her like this. I told her I couldn't even care less. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around me. I felt my heart race and the heat rushed to my cheeks. I was blushing.

'_I should tell her how I feel._' I thought. But wait, what if she rejects me?

'_She won't reject you. She obviously loves you still. Hell, even Mike thought we were dating.'_ I nodded in agreement with myself. Yeah, I mean I can't wait forever for her, right? If I wait and wait, then I'll miss my chance.

'_There we go! Go Lopez! Go get that ass!'_ I mentally facepalmed myself, when I realized that I was talking to myself and shit. That's pretty sad.

"Britt-Britt?" I whispered.

"Mhmm?"

"I have another.. pick up line for you, well it's kind of like a pick up line." I said meekly.

She hummed and then asked, "What is it then?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Y'know how God gave us two parts like two legs and two eyes and two arms and stuff?"

"Mh, Yeah?"

"Well, we were suppose to have two hearts, but God decided to give the other heart to a different person so on earth we can find our other half." I explained, "And you know what Britt?"

"What?" She asked as she looked at me.

I smiled and said, "You're the other half that I've been searching for."

Brittany smiled back and said, "That sounds kind of like a love confession."

"Because it is." I exclaimed, "Brittany I love you. So much. I know, I shouldn't really be saying this since I'm like injured and that I almost died and all that, but I wanted to tell you that. I love you so much, Brittany. I mean I wouldn't be like letting you live with me and like geting rid of my meat if I didn't love you so much and— Mmhhff."

Brittany knew I was rambling so she shut me up with a kiss. Her lips were so soft and smooth. I perfectly matched her rhythm as she devoured my lips. I shyly licked the bottom of her lips, asking for entrance and she gladly opened. I heard a small moan coming from Brittany as I explored her.

I gingerly wrapped my arms around her neck as she wrapped her arms around my waist. We were getting closer and closer, as if we weren't close enough. I ran my fingers through her golden locks as our tongues fought for dominance. I gave off a groan as I felt her hand grabbing my ass. I kind of like that firm grip she has on my butt.

I was gonna take it a bit further. But I felt her pull away. We were breathing heavily as we looked into each other's eyes. We both blushed as we realized what we just did. We still had our arms wrapped around each other, as we stayed silent.

"About time you said all that." Brittany suddenly giggled.

"So…You love me back..?" I couldn't help but ask.

She grinned and exclaimed, "We just kissed. What do you think?"

"That I'm so hot and that you couldn't resist kissing me." I said half-heartedly.

Brittany grinned, "That's fifty percent right, but yes. I love you too. You have no idea how badly I wanted to say that and kiss you."

"I kinda do know how badly." I whispered seductively.

Brittany planted a kiss on my lips and said, "I wish we could have gone further."

"Weeellll…" I stretched, "I was gonna but you pulled away."

"You're wounded, sweetie." She said, "So you'll have to wait."

"Such a tease." I yawned.

Brittany gave me another kiss, "We should sleep."

I shook my head, "I wanna keep saying I love you to you."

"But you're tired." She said softly, "You can do that next time."

"I wanna do it now." I muttered as I cuddled Brittany. I softly purred as I felt her hand stroking my back.

"I love you." She sighed lovingly.

"I love you too." I replied before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>I had to stay an extra day in the hospital cause apparently I wasn't cooperating with the nurses about my medication so Brittany had to persuade me to take it and it made me sleep for like hours and when I woke up it was already one AM, but it's all good since Brittany was lying next to me again. I smiled and lightly kissed her lips. I could feel her smile against me as I slowly pulled back. I then wrapped my arm around her and went back to sleep.<p>

I felt myself twitch as I heard a camera going off. I grunted and hugged the pillow I was grasping. The pillow felt weird for some reason. I opened my eyes and found the pillow to be Brittany. I suddenly heard another flash. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I looked in front of me. To my horror I found a group of assholes taking pictures of Britts and me.

"THE FUCK!" I squealed as I brought the comforter closer to Brittany and I. It felt as if we were caught having sex. I then groaned as a distressing sensation shot throughout my body. I fell back and stayed still.

"Wh-What's…?" Brittany mumbled as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and stared at our friends, who were grinning like Cheshire cats. Brittany flashed a grin, "Morning, guys!"

Quinn smirked as she leaned against Puck. "It's noon, ladies."

"Quinn?" I said in confusion, ignoring the fact that my asshole friends didn't notice me in pain. "The fuck are you guys back in LA so early?"

"Welp." Puck said as he took another picture. I cussed at him, but he ignored me. "Sammy boy called us on a day ago and we got a flight back here. We could have been here yesterday, but that flight was booked."

"We were all going to visit you and try to make you feel better and comfortable." Rachel squeezed in, "But it seems that Brittany did all that."

Everyone was grinning at Berry and then at us. I glared at her while Brittany giggled. The blonde looked around the room and asked, "Where's my daughter?"

"Kurt and Blaine are watching the kids." Mercedes said, "Too bad too. Kurt would have loved to find you guys like this."

"It's pretty hot." Puck commented as he fist-bumped Sam. Their girls rolled their eyes.

"Say cheese!" Tina suddenly said as she took another picture of us.

"Cohen-Chang!" I growled.

Mike chuckled and grabbed Tina's phone. He took another one up close and stuck his tongue out. I sighed in embarrassment and pulled the covers over my head. I hate them all. A knock was heard outside the door and in came the doctor dude. He looked at all of us amusingly and smiled.

I pulled the covers off of me and said, "Doctor, those people are freaking harassing me!"

"Oh calm yo tits." Quinn exclaimed, "We'll be waiting in the waiting room. Give you guys some alone time."

"Oh!" Rachel suddenly said, "We also came to wish Brittany a…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted together before leaving.

My eyes widened and I realized that today was Friday. I look back at Brittany and saw her grinning from ear to ear. I smiled and leaned near her and whispered happy birthday to her. When I pulled back, I saw her smiling shyly at me. So cute. I then heard a fake cough interrupting our moment.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor!" Brittany exclaimed with embarrassment and nervousness.

The doctor waved his hand, as if he was brushing it all away. He smiled, "It's okay, Miss Pierce. I'm not one of those old stuck up doctors."

Brittany smiled.

The doctor then walked towards me and asked, "How are you feeling Miss Lopez?"

"A bit better." I replied.

He nodded.

I grunted in response as silence overcame us. A 'tsk' came out of his mouth and he began to do some check ups on me. It took less then ten minutes. When he was done, I gingerly laid back down as he exchanged words with Brittany. I was too focused on my pain to listen to their conversation.

"Okay." Brittany said as she grabbed a piece of paper from the man.

He smiled and looked back at me, "Alright, Miss Lopez. Take these pills and then you can leave. I'll call a nurse over to wheel you out of the hospital to your friends."

I nodded as I took the pills from the tray that somehow got there and popped them in my mouth with water washing them down. The doctor left and after a few minutes a nurse came in with a wheelchair. She helped me up along with Brittany and we began to get out of the hospital with our friends trailing behind.

Once we were outside, I saw Sam in my car. He grinned as he got out and walked over to Mercedes. He then looked at me and asked, "How you feeling?"

"Crap." I replied with a playful smile, "But I've dealt with worse."

Mercedes raised a brow, "Oh?"

I brushed her questioning gaze off and slowly got up. I felt small jabs of pain in my lower abdomen, but that's something I could walk off. I got in the driver's seat and signaled Brittany to come in, but she shook her head.

"Wha?" I said as she began to pull on my bicep.

Brittany smiled, "Maybe you shouldn't drive, sweetie. Since you're on medication right now."

I rolled my eyes and crawled over to the driver's seat. I looked out the window and saw everyone dispersing into their respective vehicles. Brittany started up the car and we drove off. As we hit the expressway, I began to slowly rub my stomach.

"Where we going, B?" I asked as we passed a Jeep Wrangler.

Brittany hummed and said, "We gotta pick up Lizzy then how about some lunch?"

I smiled and said, "Awesome."

The car ride was soon silent. It kind of irked me so I turned the radio on. Some Adele was playing and I was humming it. I think the song is _Rumor Has it_. Seems pretty decent. Suddenly the song ended and another song took place. I wasn't paying attention to it anymore, because for some reason my head turned towards Brittany and I couldn't help but continue to stare.

"We're here!" Brittany exclaimed happily.

I jumped and looked in front of us. I saw that we were in front of Kurt and Blaine's condo. We got out and knocked on the door. Suddenly footsteps scurried their way to the door and it opened. Blaine revealed himself and he smiled. He invited us in and I saw three kids sitting down and watching _Finding Nemo_. Whoa, that movie is so old.

"Hey guys!" Blaine said as he walked towards he kitchen, "Want anything?"

Brittany smiled and politely declined, "We're just here to pick up my kid."

While Brittany and Blaine were talking, I was sitting on the couch watching the movie with the kids. I had a soft spot for cartoon/animation movies. They're really cool and reminded me of Brittany. As my eyes were trained on the screen, I sensed someone approaching me. I turn my head and saw Kurt looking down at me with an amused look.

"What?" I snapped.

He chuckled and sat besides me. "How are you feeling, Satan?"

I shrugged and looked back at the screen. He chuckled again lightly and said, "I didn't know Lopez liked to watch these kinds of movies."

I snorted, "Up yours, Hummel."

"It's Hummel-Anderson to you, Missy." Kurt joked.

"Mah bad." I replied sarcastically with a small smile.

"What are you doing for Britt's birthday?" Lady lips asked.

My eyes widened. "Crap. Uhh…Dinner?"

Kurt smirked, "Satan, you don't have anything planned? I'm surprised."

"Shut up!" I snapped, "I didn't plan on getting shot and miss planning out her awesome birthday."

Kurt smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Dinner is a great idea. You know how Brittany is. She loves whatever you do for her."

"Babe, let's go." Brittany suddenly said, "I'm starving."

Kurt looked at me with another amused look, "Babe?"

I ignored him and called out Lizzy. She got up and said goodbye to Wallace and Beth. She then hopped over to me and held onto my hand. I smiled and led her out and into our car. As we drove off, the kid began to ask a bunch of questions. I answered them truthfully; y'know about where I was last night and what happened and then she began to ask the most awkwardest questions that I thought I would never have to answer.

"When I grow up will my chest be big like yours and Mommy's?" Lizzy asked.

My eyes widened comically as Brittany giggled. I forced out a chuckle and said, "If you eat your vegetables."

"Oh."

Brittany then leaned towards me as she kept her eyes on the road, "Really?" She whispered, "Vegetables?"

I shrugged, "My auntie said that to me so why not."

"How come there's one God?" Lizzy asked another question.

I looked back at her and asked, "Are you even religious?"

Brittany giggled again and answered, "Well my family is Catholic, but I haven't been a good one lately since I haven't been to church since…high school."

"Isn't Quinn religious?"

Brittany shrugged, "She's Christian, but Puck is Jewish…I don't know what Beth is… Maybe she's half?"

I raised a brow, "Can you even be half?"

Brittany shrugged.

"Hm." I said in response. The car ride got quiet now and I guess the little kid is now out of questions. That's good, I guess. My arm then extended towards the radio, where I was about to turn it on, but Liz had another question.

"Where do babies come from?" Lizzy blurted.

"What?" I choked out. Brittany laughed when she heard this. I turned to her and glared. She didn't look back though, had to keep them eyes on the road.

"Where do babies come from?" The kid asked again.

I gulped and began to wonder. Should I lie or just straight up answer. I looked over at Brittany with pleading eyes, but she didn't look back. She kept a smirk on that pretty face of hers. That freaking pretty face. That beautiful face. Mhmm, them gorgeous lips.

"Tana?" Lizzy's voice called out.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"We're here!" Brittany exclaimed loudly.

I looked in front of us and saw that we were at Panera Bread. We ordered, we ate, we talked. Nothing fancy and soon I found myself back in the apartment. I was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels while Lizzy was by my side watching. Brittany was in our room sleeping. She seemed exhausted. I don't know why though. Hours passed and soon it was going to be dark out. Liz and I bonded, we danced around, colored, and played with ponies and soon enough we found ourselves back on the couch, watching TV.

As the kid and me continued to watch some old school Looney Tunes I began to think of what to do for Britt. She's so amazing and I want to do something right. God forbid that her last awesome birthday was before I left. I bet the last eight years of birthdays sucked since Chris didn't do anything.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Liz asked curiously as a commercial took place.

"What to do for Brittany's birthday…" I mumbled.

Lizzy smiled and said, "We should make her breakfast dinner!"

I looked at the blonde girl and cracked a smile. She's _so_ Brittany. "A breakfast dinner?"

Lizzy nodded excitedly, "I told Chris that before but he didn't wanna cook so we went out for fast food."

I ignored the thing with Chris and I ruffled Lizzy's hair, "Alright, squirt. Let's make some breakfast."

"YAY!"

We went towards the kitchen and I got out eggs, flour, milk, and anything else that we needed to make some pancakes. Lizzy exclaimed how she wanted some bacon and I couldn't disagree with her. Bacon is so good, but I ain't that obsessed like Lucy Q. I helped Liz bring a chair near the counter, so it she could help out and plus I didn't want the chair to be scraping against the floor. That'd wake up Brittany.

"Okay just crack three eggs, kid." I said as I walked over to the sink to get a cup of water.

When I came back I looked in the bowl and saw the eggshells mixing in with the flour. Lizzy was mixing it proudly as if she did it right. I couldn't help but smile as I began to pick the eggshells out. Once that was done, I poured in the water and added some milk.

"Keep mixing it Liz." I said as I got out the pan and heated it up.

"Tanana-Banana!" Lizzy called out.

I turned around and was about to comment on the new nickname but I gasped as I felt powder hitting my face. I groaned as I wiped it off. I opened my eyes and saw the kid grinning as she held a bag of flour. Normally a responsible adult would scold the child and punish them, but I calmly walked over Liz and placed my hands on my hips. Her grin dropped as she stared at me. I grabbed the bag and took it away from her.

"Sorry Tan—AHH!"

Fortunately, I'm not a responsible adult.

I laughed at Lizzy's expression it was priceless. Her cute face was covered in flour as well. Soon enough we had a flour war and it was all over the floor and counter. A few minutes later, Lizzy was hiding behind the table and was calling a truce. Lizzy came out of hiding and stood back up on the chair besides me. As I was about to tell her what to do, I heard a crack and felt something oozing down my head.

Lizzy was smirking as she held a broken eggshell in her hands. I grabbed some of the egg goo and smeared it on the kid's clothes. I grinned as I ignored her protests and told her to get over it and help me finish up the pancakes. She gladly did.

When we finished, we had a stack of ten pancakes on a single plate. I went through the cabinets looking for the pink frosting that Sam left. When I found it I began to write 'Happy Birthday Britt' and in the corner I drew a small duck and Liz drew hearts and smiley faces.

"Do we have any candles, Tana?" Lizzy asked as she excitedly hopped off the chair she was standing on.

"I think.." I replied as I opened all the drawers. Sam usually kept the most randomest stuff. Ah-ha! Found it!

"But it's only one!" Lizzy whined as I held up one single candle.

I raised a brow as I pressed the bottom of the candle onto the pancake. I grabbed my lighter that was on top of the fridge and lit the candle, "Do you even know how old your Mom is turning?"

"Nope."

I grinned, "C'mon, let's go bring this into the room."

* * *

><p>Brittany stirred as she felt a rapid tapping on her forehead. She brought her hand over her head and mumbled for it to stop. It did for a few seconds, but then a voice started chanting 'Mom, Mom, Mom' over and over again. Brittany slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was almost nine o'clock. Her eyes widened, she didn't realize that she was sleeping for that long. The young woman then heard Lizzy's voice calling her out. Brittany sat up and opened her arms for her daughter to slip into, but she froze when she saw what was in front of her.<p>

Santana smiled sheepishly as she stood besides her by the bed while Lizzy was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and her holding a stack of pancakes with a candle lit. Brittany's lips formed a smile that soon turned into a grin as she saw the two of her favorite girls all covered in flour and a bit of egg. As she looked at the pancakes she saw that it read 'Happy Birthday Britt.' She couldn't help but tear up a bit.

"Make a wish, Mommy!" Lizzy said excitedly.

"Easy there, tiger." Santana said with a slight laugh, "Don't want you to spill that."

Brittany smiled at Santana and said, "You didn't have to do this."

Santana shrugged modestly, "I wanted too, B. Now make a wish so you can enjoy your breakfast dinner."

Brittany leaned in and gently blew out the candle. She then took the plate out of her daughter's hands as she watched the child bounce up and down happily. Santana then picked up the girl and said that they were gonna clean up.

"Wait." Brittany called out.

Santana stopped by the doorway and eyed the woman curiously. Brittany shyly looked down and said, "I can't finish these by myself."

Santana sighed with a smile and came back to the bed. She placed Lizzy back down and the three of them ate the pancakes. As Lizzy chewed on her food, she began to start talking about what she did with Wallace and Beth earlier today. Santana humored the girl and Liz continued on to explain and Brittany couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

By the time they were done, Santana was sitting on the edge of the bed with Brittany while Lizzy was beginning to grow a bit tired. The young girl then exclaimed that she was tired and she wanted a bath. Brittany was about to get up and clean the girl, but Santana stopped her. The Latina smiled and said that she'll take care of everything.

Brittany watched as Santana carried her daughter out of the room. Almost an hour passed and Brittany was in bed, playing with her phone. She heard a knock by the door and saw Santana in a white tank top with cameo sweats. Brittany honestly thought she looked breathtaking.

"It looks like you're going out for training." Brittany couldn't help but comment.

Santana shrugged and approached the blonde with her hands in her pockets and nervously looked at the ground. Brittany's face faltered and asked what was wrong.

"I didn't get you a birthday gift." Santana said sadly.

Brittany's lips curled into a smile and said, "Sweetie, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yeah, I do!" Santana whined, "I have been ever since we were in Junior High!"

"But these last eight years you haven't." Brittany pointed out, but she regretted saying that, seeing how the Latina flinched at what she said.

"I know…" Santana replied.

Brittany then patted on the empty side of the bed and told the shorter woman to sit her ass down. Santana smiled and sat besides Brittany. She then immediately intertwined her pinkie with Brittany. It was almost a reflex.

"I love you." Brittany said as she felt Santana nuzzling her head against the crook of her neck.

"I love you too." Santana whispered.

It was quiet now, the faint noises from the city was the only thing that could be heard. Brittany then felt Santana pull away and the blonde watched as Santana began to remove something from her neck. Santana looked over at Brittany and told her to close her eyes.

Brittany did and suddenly she felt metal pressing against her skin. "Open your eyes, Britt-Britt."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and suddenly she brought the tip of her fingers towards the metal that was around her neck. Brittany held it up and saw that it belonged to Santana.

"What are these?" Brittany couldn't help but ask.

Santana smiled, "Since I didn't get you a gift, I'm giving you my dog tags."

"San—"

Santana held up her hand and said, "Nope. These dog tags are really important to me, okay? I've been through so much with those things on and I really do believe it's like a good luck charm."

Brittany smiled back at the Latina, "Really?"

Santana nodded, "I do."

"But…If its important to you why are you giving it to me?" Brittany squeaked.

"Cause you're so important to me." Santana murmured, "You and Liz. You guys are like my number one priority now."

Brittany's smile got bigger and she tackled Santana for a hug. The shorter woman laughed and held onto Brittany so she wouldn't fall off the bed. The two then stayed in that position for a few seconds before pulling back.

"San, this is honestly the best birthday." Brittany said softly as the two lay down with them still in each other's arms.

"That's sad, Britt." Santana couldn't help but say.

"I mean it!"

Santana chuckled, "I know, B. I'm glad I could make your birthday awesome."

"Good night, San." Brittany yawned out.

"G'night, Britt-Britt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hroawrrrrrrr! i updated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>I nervously looked around and fiddled with my thumbs. Lizzy was sitting next to me, kicking her feet back and forth. We were waiting for my mother in the airport. Brittany didn't come with us because she had to fill in for this ballet instructor. Before she left for work, I begged her to skip so she can come with me. Brittany only told me to stop being a baby and gave me a smell kiss. She told me to bring Lizzy instead. I felt a small tug on my shirt and looked down. Lizzy was beginning to grow bored.<p>

"What are we doing here, Tana?" She yawned out as she slumped against the blue plastic chair.

I smiled and ruffled her bangs. She was tired and bored, I couldn't blame her. "We're here to pick up my Mami."

Lizzy's nose crinkled as she stared at me, "Why?"

I lightly shrugged and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. I didn't want her to know anything else about the custody battle between her sperm donor and Brittany. She might be confused or something. I eyed Lizzy carefully as she spotted a Baskin Robbins. I was about to pull out some money to buy her some ice cream, but I spotted a familiar figure approaching us.

"Who's that?" Lizzy pointed.

I rolled my eyes and gently pushed her hand down, "Don't point, Liz. It's rude."

"Sorry." She mumbled, "But who's she?"

I looked up and saw the figure standing in front of us. I sighed and replied to the blonde kid, "Liz this is my Mami."

My mother smiled and opened her arms towards me. I gingerly got up and hugged her. I wasn't really in a mood to hug my mom. I mean, when I got home in Lima she was the only one that seemed to be really happy to see me. We released each other from our hug and things became really awkward.

"Sooo…" I began, but Lizzy cut me off. She was asking for some ice cream.

I glanced at my mother and saw her staring at Lizzy. I guess she's wondering whose kid that is. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked back at Lizzy with a smile. I nodded at her and told my mom that we're getting ice cream. I could see a faint smile on her face as she nodded. As Liz and I walked off to the Baskin Robbins stand, I can feel my mom's eyes watching us.

When we got our ice cream, I grabbed my mom's bags, despite her protests, and told her to follow me to my car. We got in the car and a silent drive to the apartment came about. When we got home, Lizzy ran off inside the building and I told her to stop running or else she'll hurt herself. My mother and I went inside and found Liz standing by the elevator doors.

I heard my mom chuckle and I looked at her as we approached the opening elevator doors. I stuck out a lip and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, mija." She said and we went inside the elevator.

When we got to our floor, Lizzy ran off again to our apartment number and I huffed with frustration. She could seriously hurt herself! She could trip and hurt her knee or she could break an arm or hit her head or—

"Stop worrying, mija." My mom cracked a smile.

"I-I wasn't worrying!" I said as we went inside the apartment.

"I know that look." She said as she looked around the place, "Your Papi had that same look on his face when you were that child's age."

I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject, "Are you hungry?"

I watched as my mother nodded as she made her way to the couch. Rapid footsteps came towards us and I looked towards the source. Lizzy was dancing in circles. I mentally smacked myself. I shouldn't have bought the large strawberry milkshake for the kid. She's on a sugar high.

"MOMMY'S GONNA BE HOME SOON!" Lizzy cheered as she grabbed my hands and tried to dance with me.

I laughed and picked Lizzy up. I gave her a big kiss on her cheek and grinned, "Totally. She'll be here…" I quickly gazed at the time and turned back to Liz, "…About 10 minutes. When she gets here we can go get some pizza with my Mami."

"PIZZA!" Lizzy repeated gleefully.

In the corner of my eye, I saw my mom having a nostalgic look on her face. I didn't question it though. She always gets like this when she watches her Hispanic soap operas. I gently placed Lizzy down and watched as she skipped off to her room. I trudged over next to my mom and plopped myself down on the couch.

"When I got here, I thought she was just some kid that you stole." My mother joked.

I scoffed, "Mami_ please_. I may have shop lifted when I was a teen but stealing children?"

She chuckled at my response and asked, "So I'm assuming it's your roommate's child?"

I stiffly nodded. I totally forgot that I didn't tell her that Liz was Brittany's and that Brittany and I were together. I wonder if she'll flip out. I sighed heavily and said, "Yeah. She's like worried about the trial I told you about on the phone."

I looked at my mom and saw her pondering. She looked at me and said, "When your roommate gets back we can discuss it over pizza."

"Um… How about tonight with some wine?" I suggested, "I don't want Liz to here us…I-I mean sh-she—"

Suddenly a click of a lock being unlocked was heard. Both our heads turned towards the door and I saw Brittany coming in with a drawstring bag on her shoulders. She was still a bit sweaty and her hair was in a messy ponytail. My eyes wondered and I saw that her black yoga's fitted her legs perfectly and I think I could see her abs through that white tank top.

"Hey Maribel!" Brittany greeted cheerfully. "I would hug you but I'm kind of sweaty."

I faked a scowl and said, "No hi for me?"

Brittany grinned, "I saw you like two hours ago, San. Anyway, lemme just take a quick shower and I'll meet up with you guys!"

I watched as Brittany rushed off to our bedroom to go freshen herself up. I looked back at my mom and saw her with questioning eyes. I sheepishly grinned and asked if having pizza for dinner was okay.

"You didn't tell me you were living with Brittany." She said.

I shrugged.

"Santana…"

I huffed dramatically and told her that I would explain the whole story to her over dinner. She gave me this Lopez stare and nodded. A squeal came from Lizzy's room and my mother and I ran off to her room. When we got there, I couldn't help but grin when I saw Brittany giving Lizzy a raspberry on the kid's stomach. I approached the two blondes and joined in by tickling Lizzy.

"O-OKAY! ST-STOPP!" Lizzy wheezed with laughter.

Brittany and I looked at each other with grins and listened to the little bugger. I stood back up and said, "Alright. Pizza time!"

"PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!" Lizzy shouted and ran out.

Brittany glanced over to me and a smile crept on her beautiful lips. "You gave her sugar, Miss Lopez?"

I brought my hands up in defense, "I did no such thing, Miss Pierce."

Soon we went out for pizza and an hour later of talking, mostly from Liz since she wanted to get to know my mom better, we found ourselves back home. At home, I knew we had to start discussing the trial, so I offered Lizzy my laptop so she could watch all her little Disney and Pixar movies. As I got the movie all set up for the kid, I could hear some words being exchanged in the kitchen between my mom and Brittany.

"You okay, Tana?" Lizzy asked as she rested her head against mine.

I sighed and smiled at her. "Yeah, kiddo. Here I got Monsters Inc. in there."

"YESS!" Lizzy cheered, "I love the blue monster! He's like a giant fur ball!"

"Yup." I replied. I bent down and gave her a kiss on the head, "I gotta talk to my mom and Britt. If you need anything holler, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." She said and gave a small salute.

I chuckled and saluted back. I walked over to the kitchen and found Brittany with two glasses filled with red wine. Currently she was filling the third glass and handing it to my Mami. I smiled and sat down next to Brittany. She handed me my glass and I quickly chugged the wine down.

"Ay, mija." My mom commented, "You might choke!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Can we like just talk? I think me choking is less important right now."

Brittany pouted and lightly shoved me with her shoulder. "I think it's important."

"I-I…Wh-Whatever." I stammered.

I looked at my mom and saw her smiling. I glared at her, trying to make her stop but her smile just grew. I huffed with annoyance and said, "ANYWAY! Britt, can you tell my Mami what's going on?"

Brittany nodded and looked at my mom with a serious expression now. I poured myself another drink as I listened to the conversation. My eyes bounced back and fourth from my mother and to Brittany. When Brittany was done telling my mom the whole story, my eyes were now trained on her. She seemed to be in deep thought and besides me, I can feel Brittany growing nervous. I grabbed the bottle of wine and refilled her glass, which she was grateful for since she took a huge sip.

Suddenly my mom pulled out a brief case, which I failed to notice that she had and she took out some papers. She pulled out a pen and told Brittany what she was supposed to sign and what some of the terms meant. As they did this, my attention was suddenly elsewhere. I played with my drink and stared out the window.

There isn't any reason that Chris would want Liz. Just meeting him that first time when we were at the Puckermans proved that he'll be a lousy father. He showed up drunk! I mean if he did win I could always kidnap Lizzy back…but I'd be arrested. But it'd be worth it. Yeah, I could grab a chloroform rag and knock him out and then steal Liz back then Brittany would be all over me. I grinned, imaging the hot sex we'd have if I did that—

"-tana!"

"Huh?" I was broken from my train of thought.

Two pairs of eyes were looking at me with amused looks. I blushed and forced a scowl upon my lips. "What?" I snapped.

Brittany giggled, "Having an awesome day dream?"

"…Maybe."

"Mija, as much as I would hate to break your thinking process I need you to sign these." My mom said as she handed me some papers that looked like something else besides the custody battle stuff.

"Guardianship papers?" I asked as I shuffled through them.

"Totally." Brittany said.

"Why?"

Brittany blushed and suddenly looked shy, "Well…Cause I want you to have her if…y'know something happens to me..?"

I suddenly became alarmed, "Wh-What? Why did something happen? Is the fucking mafia after you? I swear to god, I will go all Lima Heights and I just came back from hell almost a month ago—"

I stopped when I felt hands grasping mine. I looked straight at Brittany's eyes and saw love in them. Well not really, but I swear to god I could. I grinned goofily at her and felt my cheeks heating up. She's so beautiful.

"San, nothing's going to happen me, but I know Lizzy has grown really attached to you and…well I want you to have her when something happens to me." Brittany murmured.

I intertwined my fingers with Brittany's and said, "B, I swear nothing's gonna happen to you. I promise to freakin' protect you and Liz no matter what."

Brittany leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. She pulled back and smiled oh so beautifully, "I know. That's why I love you so much."

"Ahem."

I jumped and looked over to my mom. Shit, for a second I forgot she was here. I quickly pulled my hands back and questioned my mom. "You just saw us…kiss."

"Yeah, I know." She replied as she stacked the papers Brittany already signed, "Brittany told me that you two are courting while you were with Lizzy in the room. Anyway, mija can you sign these? Tomorrow Brittany will take me to the court house and everything and I need these signed."

"Y-Yeah, sure." I replied and grabbed the pen to sign.

Once I was finished I watched my mom packing the papers back into her brief case. She then made eye contact with me and Britt. She unfolded her hands and broke into a calm and friendly smile. The smile that I rarely saw on her when I was younger. I think that smile is a good thing.

"Now that's taken care of, we should catch up." She said.

Brittany's eyes lit up with joy, "Totally!"

For the next 20 minutes, I listened to their conversation. I didn't really have much to say to be honest. I missed out on a lot these past eight years. Brittany constantly went back and forth from LA to Lima since she and Liz would tag along with the Puckermans when they visit Lima every summer. I gingerly sipped my wine and continued to listen. This time my mom was talking about all the cases she's done on custody battles. I nodded and made small comments whenever I felt it was the need for me to speak.

"So tell me," Said my mother, "How did you two meet up again and how did you end up being together?"

I glanced at Brittany, silently asking if she wanted to tell the story. She smiled at me and encouraged me to speak. I gave her a small smile and told my mom what happened after I got to LA. She chuckled at some parts and made small remarks about how Sam and I acted together.

"Police force, eh mija?" She exclaimed and she gave me this warm look, "I'm really proud of you."

"Th-Thanks." I stuttered. "But I got a few weeks off cause of an injury."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Not just a few weeks but it's actually a month or two. Depends on how the wound is healing."

My mom nodded and asked, "So how did you claim your undying love to each other?"

I shrugged and said too casually, "We had a small fight before I left to go for my night shift with my partner and then something came up and it turned out to be a shooting. I got shot, Britt ca—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." My mom interrupted, "Mija, Ay dios mio, you got _shot?"_

"Well yeah." I said casually, "That's how I got the injury."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit. Little than a month ago I came back from freakin' Afghanistan and _now_ she worries? "_No big deal, Mami. I'm from the army this little flesh wound is nothing compared to the shit I've been through."_ I switched to Spanish so Brittany wouldn't understand.

My mom had this worried look. She bit her lip, obviously wanting to say something but she held it against her. Brittany must have sensed the slight tension so she clasped her hands together and said, "Maribel, are you staying anywhere for your time being?"

Mom turned her head towards Brittany and smiled, "I'm going to grab a cab and look for a motel or something."

"Nonsense." Brittany said slightly slapping her hand, "You can stay here for tonight. You can have our bed and San and I will take the couch bed."

"Oh no, no." Mom exclaimed, "I seriously can't, Brittany."

"It's okay! It's our apartment, right San?"

I nodded my head. I'm afraid if I open my mouth I might say something Brittany might not want to hear.

"Well…"

Brittany grinned, "I insist. San, why don't you take her stuff to our room and I'll clean up."

"Alright." I said finishing up my wine.

I grabbed my mother's bags and picked them up. Behind me I can hear my mom telling me to not strain myself, but I ignored her and walked to the bedroom with mom following. I placed her stuff by the closet and shoved my hands in my pocket. Just the two of us standing here. Awkward.

"Mija…" She spoke softly.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, "Yeah?"

She stayed silent. I raised a brow at her silence and mumbled a good night to her. I closed the door behind me and walked back to the living room to find Brittany unfolding the bed. I smiled and helped her out by getting the extra sheets and pillows that were in the closet. Once we were done, I wrapped my arms around Brittany's waist and peppered her with kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." I murmured as I buried my head on the crook of her neck.

She giggled and slowly lay down on the bed with me on top of her. Brittany lightly bit my lip and teasingly pulled on it. I growled playfully and forcibly kissed her. She gladly moaned in response. I ran the pads of my fingers on her toned stomach and I could feel her shiver at my touch. I lightly gasped as I felt a small circular motion on my back.

"Mhmm." I groaned, "You taste amazing, Britt."

She gave me another kiss that lingered for a few seconds more before she pulled back. "You taste better." She whispered.

I grinned and slid my hands up her shirt. She bit her lip from moaning out my name as I found her mounds in my hands. As I messaged her chest, her breathing became irregular and I instantly knew she was turned on by this. Score one for Santana Badass Lopez.

"Y-You're mom…" She whispered as I kissed her neck.

"You're honestly thinking about my mother at a time like this?" I teased as I pinched her nipple.

A small squeal came out of her and she shook her head. I couldn't help but grin against her. This night is totally going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>Brittany had to go to work and will be back at three, so without her as a buffer between my mother and I, it's going to be so damn awkward. The morning I woke up, I thanked the gods that Brittany dressed me up before she went to work. She even left me a little cute note telling me that she put clothes on me and that she'll miss me. I walked into the kitchen and found my mom and Liz talking. Lizzy was eating her cereal while my mom had some oatmeal. I furrowed my brows, when did we have oatmeal?<p>

"Tana!" Lizzy greeted, "G'morning!"

"Morning mija." My mom said.

I mumbled a good morning and made my way towards the coffee pot. I mumbled a yes as I felt it being heaving. It was full. I poured myself a cup and grabbed some poptarts from the cabinet. I plopped myself on the chair and opened my poptarts. Slowly shoving the tart mouth in the most unlady-like way ever.

"Tana eats funny." Lizzy commented.

My mom laughed and brushed a few strands of hair off of Lizzy's face. I couldn't help but smile a little. As I finished my food and coffee I watched as Lizzy made a mess with her cereal. I sighed and grabbed napkin, wiping the soggy cornflakes off of her face and the milk mustache she required from drinking out of her bowl.

"Go clean up, babe." I said, "We can go to the park with my Mami."

"We can feed the ducks!" Lizzy squealed with delight and ran off.

I grabbed the plates and cups and began to wash the dishes. From the corner of my eye, I watched as my mom leaned against the counter next to me and silently watched as I did the dishes.

"_You never did the dishes when you were younger."_ She commented in Spanish.

I scoffed, "_Never had a reason too."_

It was quiet for a while and by the time I finished my mom spoke again. "_You're really good with her."_

I shrugged, "_She's…she's my kid."_ I didn't know why I said that. Maybe it's because it's true. Liz could be my daughter. The way I treat her and how I take care of her, people who already saw us together must have already thought she was my kid. I mean, I did sign those guardianship papers.

"_I'm proud of you, mija. I love you so much._" Mom said softly.

My face turned into a scowl as I looked at her. Proud? Love? I couldn't help but snort. Her expression turned into a confused one. My look hardened as I said, "_Why?"_

"_What do you mean why?"_

I bitterly chuckled, "_When I told you I'm a lesbian you had this look of panic and disappointment. Then when the commercial aired you were horrified of people knowing. I mean yeah it sucked to be outted like that but you didn't do ANYTHING. Yo-You d-didn't."_

My mom stared at me and I could see all the regret in her face. I swallowed a sob and continued on soon with tears, _"Whe-When I ran off you didn't even attempt to look for me! Do you know how scared I was? During the training, I kept thinking how depressing it is that my own parents didn't bother looking me up and calling me." _I took a deep breath and continued_, " I-I had to face reality and realize that maybe I'm not one of those lucky kids that their parents actually support and love them like Hummel."_

"_I do love you, Santana…"_ My mother said. She had tears in her own eyes now.

"_Clearly not enough."_ I remarked, "_I went through so much over these eight years. Sometimes I wondered how the hell I'm still alive. I've been captured, tortured, and not too long ago I've been shot from a fucking shooting between some teenagers."_

"Santana…" My mother approached me and tried to hold me but I pushed her away.

"I'M READY TANA!" A shout came from Liz as she came running back.

She was too oblivious to see the tears in our eyes. I quickly wiped them away and gently smiled at Liz, telling her that my mom and I had to get ready still. Lizzy huffed adorably and urged us to hurry up. I chuckled and changed as well as did my mother. We got out of the apartment quietly, except for the talking from the little Pierce. She chatted with my mother and asked her questions. She even asked what I was like when I was younger.

"My Santana was a grumpy child when she was younger." My mother said with a small smile. I scoffed. Grumpy? Hell nah.

Lizzy's eyes lit up, "Yeah! Sometimes Tana gets grumpy when she has to wake up early or when she doesn't get steak."

"You make me sound like a dog." I commented as I brushed Lizzy's bangs to the side. "Nothing wrong with some steak for breakfast."

Her nose scrunched with distaste as she grabbed onto my hand. She swung it back and forth and said, "Mommy said it's not natural to start off the day with steak. You should have fruit and waffles or something breakfast-y."

"I suppose." I agreed along with her.

"LOOK! LOOK!" Lizzy squealed loudly, "SWINGS!"

She released her hand from mine and ran off to the swings. I smiled as she took the free swing and sat on it. She began to push herself back and forth, getting momentum so she could swing high. My mom and I sat on a bench nearby and I kept a sharp eye on Liz. Didn't want her to be kidnapped or anything dangerous.

"So mija…"

I inwardly groaned. Seriously? Starting a conversation after the last one didn't really work out well? I glanced at my mom and looked at her expectantly, making her say the first few words first.

"Why don't you tell me about Lizzy?" She asked. That threw me off guard. I thought she was going to push the whole 'I'm proud of you and I do legit love you' thing.

I slouched a bit and began to tell my mom every story I could remember. From the first day I've met her to till now. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I told my mom. I even told her some funny stories with me and Britt and with me and Sam when we were living together. My mom couldn't wipe her grin off of her face. I could tell that she was truly enjoying my stories.

"Are you sure you're okay, mija?" She asked worriedly after I told her about the shooting and how I ended up in the hospital.

My mom placed her hands on my face and pulled my face towards hers, examining it to see if I'm still injured. She suddenly asked about the scar under my chin and then she began to notice the scars on my arms. My mom began to panic and was about to lift my shirt up, but my hands grabbed her wrists so she wouldn't go further. I mean seriously, we're in public.

"Mami." I huffed, "These are old, like, super old. These be battle scars."

I stared at my mom and saw her eyes become all glossy. I forced a sheepish smile when she asked if it hurt when I got those. I couldn't lie about it, really. I honestly told her I've been through so much pain that maybe I could take giving birth better than what I went through. I could tell that she was holding in her tears. She didn't want to ruin her makeup and it'd be worrisome to other people seeing an old woman crying.

"Am I a bad mother?" She asked.

My eyes widened and I quickly said, "What? Hell naww. Mami, you're a great mother." She shook her head and she wiped a small tear away. I bit my lip, what should I do? I'm so awkward with this stuff if it isn't Brittany or Lizzy. I wish Brittany were here…She'd know what to do.

"I-It's just…I didn't even _try_ to stop you from leaving!" She began, "Yo-Your Papi was panicking and so was I-I and then we realized what will we tell the school and everyone? Then your Abuela comes along and o-offers to tell the school…Ay dios mio, we were so stupid for trusting her when she called the school…"

Then I realized something. My parents didn't tell the school, my Abuela did… My fists tightened and I said, "Abuela was the one who told the school I killed myself."

My mom nodded her head furiously and she choked back a small sob, "I'm so sorry, mija…I-I…We didn't…"

I took a deep breath and began to think. What my own grandmother did was pretty fucked up. Who does that? It hurts so much to know that my own Abuela hates my guts. I sighed sadly and looked over to Lizzy and saw her talking to the other kids at the park. I then look back at my mom and saw her wiping her tears. She's calmed down a bit.

"C'mere." I mumbled and pulled my mom into a hug.

"You're a great mom." I said honestly, "Even if you didn't stop me from joining the army, I still love you and Papi. You guys raised me right and loved me and that's all I've ever wanted."

My mom hugged me back and I smiled. She repeated 'thank you' over and over again. I guess she's been thinking she's been a terrible mother for all these years. I couldn't blame her. If my kid ever did that…I'd probably be like my mom.

"TANA!" Lizzy shouted, "I'M HUNGRY!"

We released each other as Lizzy approached us. She sighed dramatically and asked for some food. I looked at the time and realized we have been here for more than an hour. I smiled and said, "Sure, we can go pick up your Mom now."

"YES!" She cheered and grabbed my hand.

I turned to my mom and said, "C'mon, I'll show you where Brittany works."

We walked all the way to down town and spotted the dance studio. We were in front of the huge windows watching the dancers and there up front was Brittany. Class was almost over.

"Wow." My mom said, "She's still amazing as ever."

I couldn't help but grin dreamily, "Yeah…"

"You two are dating, right?"

I shook my head, "We…I mean we just told each other that we like each other."

My mother raised a brow, "Well you better hurry and take her on a date. Brittany is patiently waiting."

"I could take her out maybe tomorrow." I suggested.

Mom smiled, "Yeah. I can babysit Lizzy for you for the whole day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you two deserve each other." She shrugged and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys!" Brittany greeted as she came out of the building. She tugged onto her drawstring bag and opened her arms towards he daughter. Lizzy ran into her arms and squealed when Brittany lifted her up. Brittany gave her daughter a big kiss on the cheek and she looked at my teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Expecting something, Miss Pierce?" I joked.

She giggled, "I think so. Can I have it?"

"Totally." I grinned and walked towards her to kiss her lips. A loud 'eewy' came from Lizzy and when I pulled back and I gave her a big kiss on her cheek earning another 'eewy.' My mother laughed at the scene unfolding before her.

Brittany smiled and asked, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Miss Pierce," I replied, "We were to pick you up for lunch."

"Sounds awesome!" She beamed. I smiled and hooked arms with her as we walked a block towards the café that serves the best sandwiches. When we were done eating lunch, we went back to the apartment and Brittany changed into more formal clothing so she and my mother could go to the courthouse to turn in papers and discuss the whole trial. So that just left me and Lizzy to ourselves.

"What should we do now?" I asked Liz as we sat on the couch. "My mom and Britt are gonna be gone for a few hours."

"I wanna play with Beth!" Lizzy bounced on the seat cushion.

I laughed and nodded. Sure why not? I haven't seen Quinn or Puck in a while. Lizzy and I got out of the apartment and grabbed a cab. Once we got to the Puckermans, Lizzy raced out of the cab and rang the doorbell like twenty times. I laughed as I paid the guy and got out of the car just in time as Quinn opened the door. I waved a hello as I stepped inside and I watched as Beth and Lizzy quickly ran upstairs.

"What brings you to my humble abode, S?" Quinn asked as we stepped in the kitchen.

I shrugged, "Liz wanted to see Beth, I guess. Britt and my mom are in the court house."

"Well shit." Quinn commented. "Why's your mom here?"

I rubbed my thumbs together and began to tell Quinn what has happened. She nodded understandingly and commented when it was right. I couldn't help but smile, Quinn was always such a good friend of mine. I watched as Quinn got up and grabbed two cups and poured coffee in them. She handed me a cup and I took a small sip.

"Are things awkward with your mom?" Quinn asked after a few seconds.

"It was." I said honestly, "Just a bit. She was like asking if she was a bad mother and she told me that my Abuela was the one that called the school and told them I killed myself. No questions asked."

Quinn's eyes widened. She quickly swallowed her coffee and placed her cup down. "No fucking way."

"Right?" I mumbled, "It's so fucked up."

She shook her head with a disapproved look. "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

Quinn shrugged, "Like, are you going to just be dandy with your parents now and just hate your grandma or what…?"

"I-I…I don't know, Q." I said sadly, "I mean…I know things with my mom is cool and I know if I see my dad again and, like, have a talk with him it'll be fine, but my Abuela? I don't know."

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Quinn smiling at me. She gave me a small squeeze and said, "Listen San, I remember all the stories that you told me and Britt about your grandma when we were younger. Judging by those stories, I could tell that she honestly and truly loves you."

"Then why did she…"

"Because." She said, "When you told her she was shocked and I guess she was really…disgusted by it. So she thought it'd be right to say that, but now after all these years I think she has regretted it."

"I don't know if that was suppose to make me feel better or not…" I mumbled.

Quinn smiled sadly, "I think she has regretted it, San. Trust me."

I smiled back and jokily said, "I'm afraid too."

She laughed and asked me what's up just to change the depressing subject. I shrugged and told her that I'm thinking of taking Britt on a date. Quinn's eyes twinkled with delight and asked eagerly what I was planning. I frowned. Well shit, I've been a terrible planner these past few days.

"Well someone didn't plan out the date." Quinn teased.

I blushed and glared, "Shut up. I know she's off tomorrow so no need to ask if she's busy… What should I do Quinn? I don't even know if Brittany still likes the same stuff she did back in high school."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Quinn said, "I mean she still likes ducks and the love of unicorns is still there but not as much when we were younger."

"She's just matured." I simply said.

Quinn nodded, "But she still has that Brittany-ness to her, y'know?"

I grinned, "I totally know what you mean."

"So what are you going to do for your small date?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds and said, "Brittany likes picnics doesn't she?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked as she raised a brow.

"A picnic at the beach at night." I said with a huge smile, "She's gonna love it."

"Ohhh!" Quinn gushed, "Nice one San. I wish Puck would do something like that."

"Do what?" Puck's voice boomed.

We turned around and saw Puck wiping oil onto an old dirty rag. He tucked the rug in his back pocket and gave a sweet, lingering kiss to Quinn. I gagged playfully and groaned when I felt a dirty cloth being thrown onto my face. I grimaced at the rag and threw it back at Puck, who caught it and placed it in his pocket again.

"You should take your woman out more often." I said as we watched Puckerman walk by the sink to wash his hands and face.

"I do!" Puck argued, "Didn't we go out for Burger King that one time with Beth?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as I snorted out a laugh. Burger King? As I continued on with awesome laughter, Quinn scoffed and said, "She meant that we should go out on an actually date, y'know with romantic stuff without Beth."

Puck scrunched his nose for a minute before he broke into a smile, "Sure thing babe. Next week then. I promise."

"So whipped." I commented and made whipping gestures and noises.

"WUUAAPOWWW!" I said as I pretended to crack an invisible whip, "WUUAAPO—ARGH!" Puck threw the damn dirty rug in my face again.

"You're whipped too, Lopez." Puck said as he leaned against the counter. He grinned as he made his own invisible whip crack in the air.

I grunted in response. I couldn't deny that I wasn't whipped. I mean Brittany is so…so amazing that I'd seriously do anything for her. She's my everything, yo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yessss, I updated. Freshmen year is done and so is finals so yeah. But i gots driver's ed this summer. poop. I gotta wake up early again cause class starts at 8 alsdifjhowueaifj it sucks. **

**anyway, sorry for not updating for a bit. enjoy the chap**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p><em>I held my grip on my AK-47 as grenades were being tossed from left to right. I looked behind me and found my squadron waiting for my order. My chest was pounding with adrenaline as I look around the area to see if the coast was clear. I look back and signaled my squad to go. We ran across the field, dodging anything that comes at us. After running almost two miles, we found a warehouse full of ammo. We decided to rest there.<em>

"_Lopez!" Sam called out as I stared at the window, "How much more till we get to enemy base?"_

_I look back at Sam warily and replied, "Just two miles left, Evans. We need focus on this rescue mission here. Got it?"_

_Sam nodded and walked back to the rest of the squad. My head turned back to the window and I stared at the emptiness. It was blazing hot outside, perhaps more than one hundred degrees. I pursed my lips together as the sweat trickled down my forehead. I just want to go home. _

"_Whoa." A soldier said, "Do you guys hear that?"_

_I froze. Everyone stayed silent and at first I didn't hear anything but after a few seconds. _Tick, tick, tick_… My eyes widened. "EVERYONE OUT!" I shouted frantically._

_Everyone else was confused but listened non-the less. Suddenly an explosion occurred and my ears were ringing. I winced as bits of rocks hit me. Luckily my squadron got out saf—_

"_SANTANA!" _

"_SAM!" I cried out as I saw him stuck in the building with another soldier. A pole pinned them down making them immobile. My body shook as another explosion happened. I ran back to the warehouse, ignoring the protests from the remaining soldiers._

"_I'M COMING, EVANS!" I shouted through the fires. Suddenly I heard something cracking above me. I looked up and my eyes widened as I watched as a support beam began to tumble down on me._

"_LOPEZ!"_

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open and my body was still stunned by the dream. I took a deep breath as I timidly brought my hand up to my face to wipe the sweat off. I slowly sat up and looked around. I sighed in relief, realizing that I'm not in the warehouse. I could only quiver at the old memory of Sam and the other soldier. I'm glad I could save them, but that whole experience scared me to death…along with other memories. I shivered just thinking about them.<p>

"Mhmm." A voice moaned, "San, what's wrong?"

I looked down besides me and saw Brittany slowly opening her eyes. Her blue eyes were laced with worry and wonder. I smiled and laid back down, leaning in to kiss her lips. I pulled back and said, "Just a dream, Britt-Britt."

"Was it a scary dream?" She asked tiredly.

I nodded with a gulp, "Yeah. I-It was."

Brittany frowned a bit and said, "You haven't had a bad dream in a while."

I was kind of surprised that she noticed, hell I didn't even notice. I shrugged casually and wrapped my arms around her. I snuggled closer and smiled, "I know the whole trial thing is coming up soon and I know you're like super nervous on the inside."

Brittany smiled and lightly pecked my lips, "Yesss, and?"

"Weelll." I stretched out, "I was thinking of taking you on a date this afternoon. Just the two of us, no Liz, or anyone. I think since I've been kind of forcing my feelings away from you ever since I saw you in LA and we've been acting like a couple before admitting that we still love each other, I think a date is long over due."

Brittany's smile transformed into a grin. She looked very excited. She giggled and asked, "Santana Maria Lopez, are you asking me something?"

I laughed lightly and said, "Yes. Will you, Brittany Susan Pierce, go on a date with me?"

"Of course." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss again. I'm starting to love them kisses. As things got a bit more heated, we heard footsteps and a loud squeal. We pulled away and spotted Lizzy standing in front of us looking at us with wide eyes and her mouth opened, gawking at the two of us.

"EWWW!" Lizzy said out loud with a giggle. She jumped onto the couch bed with us and squeezed her way between me and Brittany.

Brittany grinned and grabbed her daughter, wrapping her up with the blanket that was once covering us. Lizzy laughed as Brittany held her tightly. "Mommy, let go! I'm hungryyy!"

"I don't think so!" Brittany countered, "You interrupted a special moment for Mommy and Tana!"

"Totally." I agreed as I gave Liz a raspberry.

"Yucky." Lizzy giggled as she tried to get out of the blanket cocoon she was trapped in.

Our morning went pretty well. My mom offered to make some breakfast, while Brittany and I continued to play with Liz. I never realized how much I missed my mom's cooking. Her Spanish tortillas were still amazing as I remembered. I finished half of the tortilla that was supposed to be shared with everyone else, so my mom had to make another one.

"Ay, mija." Mom said as she placed a fresh Spanish tortilla in front of me, "You're eating habits has gotten worse."

I shrugged as I cut a huge piece with my fork and shoved it in my mouth. Brittany laughed and said, "Oh my god, you should have seen her when I first went grocery shopping with her. She basically took all the fruits and vegetables, that I got put in the cart, on the shelves when I wasn't looking."

I frowned and said with a mouth full, "I didn't want to ruin my flawless body!"

"Babe, don't talk with your mouth full." Brittany commented with a smile.

Lizzy frowned, "Mommy says you be fat if you eat like that."

Both Brittany and my Mom burst into laughter and I couldn't help but flush red at that comment. If I didn't love Liz so much I might have chased her out of the building. I ignored their pestering about my eating habits and finished my Spanish tortilla. I burped loudly and slouched against my chair.

"Mija!" My mother scolded.

"It's a compliment!" I remarked smugly.

My mom shook her head, "Not in this apartment."

"It's not even your apartment!" I complained.

"When your Mami is around it is." She said as she placed all the dishes in the sink, "Now wash the dishes, mija."

"Noooo." I whined as I laid my had on the table.

I watched as my mother glanced over to Brittany with a look. I nervously gulped as Brittany nodded at the message my mother gave to her. _Uh-oh_. Brittany then turned towards me and pouted. _Oh no_. She's giving me the _look! _I tried to look away, but I could feel her puppy-dog look attacking me. I groaned loudly and threw my arms up in the air.

"FINEE!"

My mom smiled and gave Brittany a high-five. She then turned towards me and said, "Good. Brittany and I have to go to the courthouse for a bit. After that then she's all yours."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as I turned on the water.

When I was finished with the dishes, Brittany and my mom already left. That only left Liz and I. As we were killing time by watching TV, the door suddenly opened. I turned around and found Sam and Mercedes walking in instead of my amazing girlfriend. I frowned and asked what the hell they were doing here.

Sam grinned and was about to sit on me when I punched his ass, "DON'T even think about it, Trouty mouth. I'm still wounded and I don't want to open it up."

"My bad." Sam exclaimed as he sat next to Liz.

"Hey girlies." Mercedes greeted, "What's up?"

"Question is: What are you doing here?" I muttered.

Sam shrugged and said, "We were bored, right babe?"

"You know it!" Mercedes called from the kitchen.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I said when Mercedes called out Sam to get some food. I looked warily at Lizzy, who was giggling at the couple's antics. I shook my head and got up, walking in the kitchen to find those two eating the food that I worked so hard to buy. Well not really, since I'm kind of laid off I'm not really making money…So they're eating Brittany's hard earn food!

"Freeloaders!" I exclaimed as I smacked Sam's shoulder.

He chuckled and shoved more food in his huge mouth while Mercedes ate like a normal human being. I grumbled under my breath as I realized they're just here to eat my food. "Don't you guys have any money or something?"

"Nah." Sam replied.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and said, "We do. Sammy misses yall and eating your food is his excuse of seeing you guys."

I smirked and walked back over to Lizzy, who was still watching TV. After a couple of hours, Sam and I were wrestling while Lizzy and Mercedes were watching from the sidelines. As I got Sammy boy in a headlock I heard the door opening. Sam and I froze and turned by the doorway to see Brittany and my mother coming in. My mother held an amused expression while Brittany had a '_What-the-fuck-are-you-doing-Santana-you're-still-injured_' look on.

"Hi baby." I greeted weakly.

Brittany rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "San, you might open that wound."

"Yeah San!" Sam huffed as I tightened my grip around him. He gasped, "A-ACK! BR-BR-BRITTANY!"

"San!"

I released Sam and grinned. Brittany twitched a smile as I walked over to her and kissed her. As I pulled back, she whispered, "Don't you ever behave?"

"Only when you're around." I said sheepishly and threw in a smirk.

Brittany chuckled, "Good to know."

"Just one more hour for our date." I said as I guided my hands towards hers, intertwining our fingers together.

Brittany giggled and gave a small squeeze. She gave me a small peck on the lips and replied, "Can't wait."

"I'm sure you can." I replied, "Because you gotta wait here till I pick you up."

"Pick me up?" Brittany asked with a bemused look.

I nodded, "Totally. I'm gonna head over to Evans's flat to discuss things."

"You are?" asked a confused Sam.

Mercedes nodded, "The girl talked to me about it the other day."

"Oh!"

I grinned and said, "Yeah, so let's go now so I can get ready and pick up Brittany."

I quickly run into the bedroom to get my bag that held my outfit and quickly walked back to the living room. I gave Brittany one last kiss and quickly mumbled to dress casually today. Her eyes brightened and I couldn't help but smile and kiss her again.

"Okay Romeo!" Sam exclaimed as he grabbed my collar, "Let's go. See you guys!"

I waved dreamily at Brittany as Sam and Mercedes dragged me off. Before the door closed, I could see Brittany do a little dance while my mother and Liz laugh at how cute she was being.

"You can stop dragging me, yo." I said as we reached Sam's car.

Sam released his grip from me and I went inside the car. Our drive to their flat was pretty quick, so when we got inside I quickly made my way to the kitchen. Sam scratched his head and asked what the hell I was doing. I went in the fridge and got out a few food items that I told Mercedes to buy for me the other day.

"That's our foooood!" Sam whined.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed as I began to make some sandwiches. "You guys ate my food anyway. So call it even."

Sam leaned near the counter and watched as his girlfriend left the kitchen to get ready for work. I popped open the peanut butter and jelly jars and began to make the sandwiches for the date. As I made the food, I could see Sam from the corner of my eye, longing for a sandwich. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I threw the first finished sandwich at him.

"YES!" Sam exclaimed as he caught it and began to devour it.

"Don't get use to it." I snapped. I dipped the knife in the peanut butter and spread it on the bread and did the same thing with the jelly. "I need these for the date."

Sam nodded and chewed his food. As he was chewing, he began to talk. "Where you taking her?"

"Picnic for lunch." I replied. "The rest is a secret, cause I know how much you suck at keeping those to yourself."

Sam snorted. "_Touché, mon amie."_

I eyed Trouty mouth suspiciously and asked. "Since when the hell did you speak French?"

Sam's eyes brightened and replied. "I picked it up in this cool French comic book that I found under Mercedes's bed. It's so awesome."

"Weirdo." I mumbled under my breath as I finished making the sandwiches.

During the last hour that I had left in the Samcedes crib, I got a basket full of food and I was now changing into simple cargo shorts and a nice shirt with a red zip-up hoodie. Sam approved of my look with a thumbs up. We made our way back to the living room where Mercedes rolled her eyes in the kitchen as Sam began to give me a pep talk.

"And if she's cold you give her your jacket." Sam said with a serious face. He walked around me like a general and I stood up straight like the perfect soldier.

I scrunched my nose and asked. "But about me?"

"What about you?" Sam questioned me with a confused look.

"What if _I_ get cold?"

Sam facepalmed and said. "It isn't about you on this date! You asked her out first, right?"

I nodded.

"Then you have to take care of her." He finished. "No matter what. I know this date is about you two but mainly it's about her and how much you love her and crap."

I nodded again as Sam began to go on again. "And if she wants something don't let her pay. _You _gotta pay! You have your wallet, right?"

"Yes, sir!" I replied.

Sam nodded, "Good job, soldier. Also hold her hand. Chicks love it when you make the first move first. Don't be shy or else she'll think you're not interested or something. Right babe?" He called over to Mercedes.

"Sure." Mercedes replied. "I gotta go to work."

"Alright." Sam pouted and walked over to Mercedes for a kiss. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too." Mercedes said as she walked out of the condo.

Sam then turned back to his friend and said, "Most importantly, always show your love. Got it, soldier?"

I grinned and saluted Sam, who in return did the same. He's a good friend for telling me all this crap. It really has been a while since I've been on a date or have taken someone on a date. Sam smiled and patted my shoulder as he pushed me out of his home.

"Go get 'em tiger!" He shouted and tossed me his keys to his car.

"Thanks, bro!" I said as I walked off.

I made it outside and found Sam's car waiting for me. I started it up and drove back to the apartment, but before I turned the corner to the building, I found a floral stand near by. I glanced at it and figured that I should get her some flowers… I parked the car near the stand and bought a single rose. A rose is romantic right? I mean I could have bought more, but they're hella expensive. As I got the rose, I drove straight towards the building and quickly ran up to the floor where our apartment is.

I composed myself when I stood in front of the door and knocked. I could hear feet scuffling towards the door. I nervously gulped as the door opened and I saw Brittany standing before me. She was hearing jean capris and this cute green top. I grinned as I handed her the rose.

"A rose?" Brittany asked with a chuckle.

I blushed and said. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl."

"Clever." Brittany grinned as she placed the rose in a flower vase that I never knew we had.

I grabbed Brittany's hand and said. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Brittany said and we began to walk out of here.

"Where's Liz?" I asked as we got in the car.

Brittany smiled. "She's with your mom. I think they're going to the zoo and stuff."

"Awesome." I grinned at her as I drove off. "I get to have this hot lady all to myself."

"Eyes on the road, Lopez." Brittany said with a chuckle. "I don't want to be the cause of death for the both of us."

I smiled, oh she has no idea, she's already the death of me, but the good way. I quickly parked near the park and got out with the basket in hand. Brittany got out as well and grinned at me excitedly. She linked her arm with mine as we walked towards a tree with good shade. I took out a blanket from the basket and laid it out for us to sit on.

Brittany quickly sat on the blanket and kept on grinning, "A picnic at a park?"

"Right in front of the pond." I smirked as she squealed with glee as ducks flew down from the sky and onto the water. What good timing those ducks had.

"My lady." I said as I presented her with a sandwich.

Brittany smiled and leaned in to give me a peck on the lips. I grinned goofily as I grabbed a sandwich for myself. I think I began to stuff my face again cause Brittany was looking at me with an amused look.

I arched a brow and asked, "What?"

Brittany bit her lip as she fought a grin, "You got some jelly riiiight there!" She pointed at her chin.

I frowned and began to look for a napkin in the basket. Oh shit! I forgot napkins! I groaned mentally and lifted my arm up to wipe off the jelly, but Brittany quickly grabbed my arm. I looked at her as she leaned in to lick my chin. I shuddered as I felt her tongue brush against my skin. Once she was done 'cleaning' me up, she pulled back and winked.

I swear, I think I just swooned. I'm totally glad I forgot napkins. For the next few minutes, we just sat there peacefully with our fingers intertwined together. We looked at the ducks for a bit and I could see Brittany being all calm and stuff. It's really nice seeing her like that.

"I love you." I suddenly blurted.

Brittany shifted her gaze from the ducks to me and she smiled. She squeezed my hand and said, "I love you too, San."

Even though we've been saying 'I love you' to each other for a while, I couldn't help but keep getting butterflies in my stomach. I mean, I spent eight years of my life, thinking that she doesn't love me back, but here we are on a freakin' date! Life is good for once.

I removed my gaze from Brittany and pulled out a small bag full of bread. Brittany grew excited as I handed her the bag. She opened it and began to toss bread to the ducks. She giggled as one approached us. To be honest, I don't really like animals so I began to inch away as the damn duck keeps walking towards us.

"San, he isn't going to bite." Brittany said. "He only nibbles."

I rolled my eyes, "The only thing I want nibbling me is you."

Brittany looked over at me and smirked. I blushed and said, "Anyway, get that thing away from me."

Brittany kept that smirk as she threw bread at me and I ran off as the ducks were walking towards me. I was a good few feet away from those things and I watched as Brittany laughed at me. I couldn't help but laugh too, realizing how stupid I must have looked. I slowly made my way back to Brittany and wrapped my arms around her as I sat down. I buried my face on her shirt and took in her scent. Still smells like watermelons.

"Are you sniffing me?" Brittany laughed as she hugged me back.

I nodded and said, "You smell soooo good."

"Weirdo." Brittany replied with a small kiss on the forehead. "What else do you have planned on this fine date?"

I looked up at her and smiled, "Weeellll, Rachel snagged us some tickets to this play…"

Brittany's eyes widened and watched as I pulled out two tickets to _Wicked. _I gave them to Brittany and she squealed. She wrapped me up with her arms and pulled me closer, if that was possible. I laughed as I felt her give me peppering kisses all over my face.

"The play is actually gonna start in an hour, B." I said as I tried to free myself. Girl had an iron grip on me.

"LET'S GO!" Brittany exclaimed and began to run off.

I laughed and pulled out my phone to text Sam to clean up our stuff. I then hopped in the car along with Brittany to drive to the theater. We got to the place and walked over to the booth. I handed the dude our tickets and we walked around in the lobby for a bit before going to the show.

The show was going to start soon, so Brittany dragged me to the theater and we immediately found our seats. It was like in the middle so we had a perfect view. As the musical progressed on, Brittany was very captured by it. Intermission came and the ten minutes for it went by fast and before I knew it, the play was starting again.

When the green lady or witch or something died and the blonde good witch had to pretend to be happy that her best friend had died, I glanced over at Brittany and saw her tearing up a bit. I smiled softly and took her head. She squeezed it for a second and gave me a teary smile. I couldn't help but lightly chuckle. She's adorable.

Soon enough, the play ended and we got out of the theater with her hands still linked. We ignored some of the stares we were getting from certain assholes, but when Brittany wasn't looking, I glared back at them and flicked them off, earning a scoff from them.

We walked back to our car and decided to cruise around for a bit. I look over at Brittany and saw her fiddling with the radio. I smiled when I looked at her face, she had this cute look on with her tongue slightly sticking out. I turned my head back toward the front and sighed happily when she finally picked a song.

"Where too next?" Brittany asked as she sat up straight, "It's like seven o'clock."

"I thought we could just relax at the beach." I replied with a shrug, "I-If you're totally cool with that!" I quickly added. I wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the beach since she always go there with the Puckermans and Lizzy.

I glanced over at Brittany and saw her face bright up. I relaxed a bit, she's excited about it. That's a good sign.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, "I love the beach, San! There's like so many fish and sand and when its like this outside it's like really, really nice."

"Yeah." I smiled, "Just for you."

When we got to the beach, Brittany gasped when she saw a blanket laid out there with a radio playing music softly. There was the picnic basket from earlier with more food in there. I sighed with relief, I totally owe Sam now. I felt my hand being tugged and I looked over to Brittany, she gave me a smile.

"This is so perfect." She said as we sat down on the blanket.

I grinned, "I made especially perfect just for you."

"You're so sweet." She cooed. I could only blush in response.

Brittany then grabbed the basket and began to look through it. "Let's see what's inside~"

She pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. I raised a brow, damn Sam, that's fancy. I held the glass as Brittany opened the wine. She poured the two glasses and closed the bottle, placing it back in the basket. She grinned at me as I handed her her drink.

"Shall we make a toast?" I asked as I swished the wine around in the glass. I looked over at my date and saw her in a thinking mode.

Brittany suddenly broke into a smile and said, "To you."

"To me?"

"Totally." Brittany giggled, "I mean…I haven't been this excited for a date since senior year before you left. That's a really long time, S."

I couldn't help but grin, "Well, I am pretty amazing."

"To your modesty as well." Brittany teased as she held her glass.

I held up mine as well and laughed, "Yes, to my modesty and me. Also a toast to you."

"Really?" Brittany said excitedly.

I nodded, "I mean…I really can't live without you, Britt. You just have this…this affect on me and it's a good thing."

Brittany smiled shyly and said, "Well…Then this toast is to the both of us."

"Yeah." I smiled with a sigh. We clinked our glasses together and took a sip from our wine.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled towards Brittany. I looked over and saw her arm around my waist. She grinned as she wrapped her other arm around me. I sighed contently and we slowly fell back. I like this, her holding me and us lying here on the beach. It's a nice feeling.

"What was it like?" Brittany asked after several minutes of silence.

I looked over at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"When you were away." She mumbled.

I sighed and snuggled closer to Brittany. I didn't know where to start. I took a deep breath and said, "It's…It's a place where no one should go. It's so violent and scary and life changing. Just a week in battle can change a man."

"Did it change you?" Brittany asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I mean, I haven't really noticed a change in me. I guess my temper has gone down and I'm a bit calm lately since I don't have to worry about bombs or if I'm going to die the next day."

"I'm sorry." Brittany whispered as she buried her face on my neck.

"For what?" I couldn't help but ask.

Brittany nuzzled me and replied, "For not stopping you when you left."

"Brittany." I said as I made her look at me. "You had no idea that I was going to do that. I mean,_ I_ didn't even know that I was going to run off to the military."

"Really? I thought it was a career choice you secretly wanted." Brittany said as her face did this cute little scrunch.

I chuckled and thought for a moment. "Well, not really. I didn't know what I wanted to be when I was younger. I thought I'd be a doctor or a lawyer like my parents but that isn't me, you know?"

Brittany smiled. "Totally."

There was a small pause for a few seconds. I lightly stroked Brittany's arm and mumbled. "What are you going to do about the trial?"

Brittany sighed and tightened her embrace around me. "I don't want to think about that right now, S. Can't we just relax here?"

"Of course." I replied softly.

"I love you Santana." Brittany said suddenly. "For everything that you've done for me lately and for when we were younger. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I lightly kissed her cheek and said with a smile, "You'd still be good without me, B."

Brittany shook her head, "Kids always made fun of me when I was younger until you came along. You're like my guardian angle."

"You're my guardian angle too, Britt." I grinned as she smiled back at me. "I love you so much."

Suddenly Brittany yawned and I looked around us. It was pretty much dark out. I looked back at Brittany and asked, "Do you want to go home now?"

She shook her head and said, "Can't we just sleep here?"

"Is it legal?" I asked as I scrunched my nose.

She shrugged and said, "Let's find out tomorrow morning."

I laughed and said, "Sure."

"Is it legal to have sex on the beach?" Brittany blurted out after a few seconds.

I'm glad it's dark right now, so she wouldn't see me blushing. I suddenly grinned and rolled over, so I'm straddling her. Brittany looked up at me curiously and I couldn't help but find it really sexy.

"Let's find out tomorrow morning." I whispered huskily as I ran my hands down her body.

She shuddered and nodded eagerly. I couldn't help but smirk when she crashed her lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>an: finally i updated. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>Right now I kind of regretted sleeping on the beach. Don't get me wrong, having beach sex was pretty amazing, but the aftermath of it all was me having a sore back. Waking up was a beautiful sight though. I couldn't help but grin when I saw Brittany sleeping besides me. She looked like an angle and so peaceful, it really breaks my heart when I realized that she and my mother are meeting in the afternoon for the lawsuit.<p>

Getting back home to the apartment was just as awkward. Brittany was sometimes a heavy sleeper when she gets super tired and I know I wore her out last night, (wanky). So I had to put on my own clothes and wrap a blanket around Brittany and carry her back to our car along with her clothes. I was kind of glad that it was six in the morning, not many people were out in this time of day.

When we got back to the apartment, I carried Brittany inside and I saw my mother and Lizzy sitting there in the kitchen staring at us. Ugh, why did they have to be such early risers? The blonde girl's eyes widened and her mouth opened a jar. She got up from her chair and approached me. It looked like she was going to cry.

"Di-Did…I-Is she dead?" Lizzy asked teary eyed.

Holy crap. Did she think I killed Brittany? I furiously shook my head and said. "Oh god no! She's just sleeping! See? I just wrapped her up like a baby so she can be all cozy."

"Oh!" Lizzy exclaimed and wiped her eyes. She flashed me a grin and nodded. "Okay! Hurry up and wake up Mommy so we can eat food with Abuela!"

"Abuela?" I mumbled as I walked across the room to the small hall. Lizzy was bouncing next to me as we entered the room.

"Yeah!" Lizzy exclaimed. "My Grandma is all the way in Ohio so I don'ts got one here, so I asked your Mommy if she could be my Grandma and she said yes and she told me to call her Abuela so I won't get too confused."

"That's awesome!" Brittany said her head popped up. She then looked at me and gave me a peck on my lips. My brows rose up and I stared down at her.

"You were awake this whole time?" I asked as I still held her.

Brittany grinned. "Maybe."

"You just wanted me to carry you." I remarked as I grinned in return.

"Maybe...Now carry me to the kitchen so we can eat!" Brittany commanded cutely and planted a kiss on my nose.

I chuckled and whispered. "Put on some clothes first."

Brittany giggled as I placed her on the bed. I rolled my eyes and led Lizzy out of the room and back into the kitchen where I saw my mom looking through the papers. Lizzy left my side and ran towards my mother yelling out 'Abuela' excitedly. I watched from a small distance how my mom would drop everyone and smile to just give Liz a hug. I haven't seen her look like this since I was about Liz's age.

"Getting ready?" Brittany asked as she suddenly appeared beside me. She lingered a kiss on my cheek before joining my mom and Lizzy in the kitchen. I smiled and sat next to Brittany as she discussed things with my mother.

I didn't want Lizzy to hear the whole conversation about it. I think she's far too young to listen to all that crap, so instead I decided to play a game with her. Lizzy decided on hide n seek and I couldn't help but enjoy the whole game, even though my hiding spot hasn't change and it would take Lizzy about ten minutes to find me until she checked the closet.

"Guys!" My mother called out. "Let's eat now! Breakfast is cold."

"I hate cold breakfast!" I whined as I picked up Lizzy and carried her to the kitchen. I placed her on the chair next to my mother and sat next to Brittany across from them. I looked down at my plate and saw oatmeal. I grimaced.

"Don't be like that, mija." My mom said as she rolled her eyes. She leaned near Lizzy and said. "She's always like that whenever it's oatmeal."

"Oatmeal is yummy!" Lizzy exclaimed as she took a huge spoonful into her mouth. "Mommy is trying to break Tana's meat habit. Right?"

"That's right baby." Brittany said and grabbed my spoon from my bowl. She smiled teasingly and said. "Open up, San! Here comes the train! Choo-choo!"

I laughed and opened my mouth. I think I can get use to the idea of Brittany feeding me, hell I would probably eat anything as long as she fed me. Brittany giggled and leaned in to kiss me. As she pulled back she winked and said. "Mhmm. Oat-y!"

"Ew, Mommy! Don't be gross with Tana." Lizzy said as she continued to eat her breakfast. My mother rolled her eyes and threw us a small wink before engaging an interesting conversation about unicorns with the blonde child.

"Are you ready this afternoon?" I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around Brittany, making her sit on my lap.

She smiled faintly and stroked my hair and nuzzling into it. "I guess…I'm really nervous, San."

"I know how ya feel." I agreed as I looked up at her. I gave her lopsided smile and said. "I'm feeling all kinds of queasy in my stomach."

She gave me another kiss and replied softly. "It's okay. Everyone has all those queasy stuff in their tummies."

Brittany and my mom had to go later in the afternoon, which meant that I was with Lizzy. Obviously she wanted to do something so she grabbed my phone and called Quinn and Tina asking for play dates and of course they agreed. So here we are, currently walking to the park with a pretty little blonde kid besides me, hopping and singing merrily. Once we reached the park, I already saw Tina and Quinn sitting on a picnic table talking. I bent down and kissed Liz on her head.

"Don't go too far off with Wallace and Beth, ya hear?" I said half jokingly and half seriously.

Lizzy nodded her head. "Can I go now?"

"Sure Liz." I said and ruffled her hair before she ran off to Wallace and Beth. I trudged over to the picnic table and sat next to Tina. I greeted them both before dropping my head on the table.

"Something wrong, soldier?" Quinn asked as she poked my head.

"Just…worried." I mumbled.

Tina rubbed my head and said. "Don't worry. Isn't your mom the best lawyer in Ohio?"

"Yeah, in _Ohio _I don't know about LA though..." I exclaimed as I lifted my head up and stared at them with a sad look. "What if we lose?"

"Jesus Christ!" Quinn said as she rolled her eyes.

I frowned and retorted. "Aren't you like taking your god's name in vain, Fabray?"

"It's Puckerman." Quinn corrected and then continued. "Anyway, what happened to you?"

"What do ya mean?" I snapped.

Quinn huffed and said. "The Satan I knew wouldn't think so negatively about this. The Satan I knew would raise her head up high as if she already won whatever she wanted! You're being this sad, old, ugly pussy right now."

Tina wrinkled her nose and chimed. "Aren't we supposed to be like comforting Santana?"

"Yeah Lucy Q." I agreed as I glared.

The blonde woman snorted. "This is me comforting her."

"You're the best." I sarcastically said and punched her shoulder from across the table.

"Anyway." Tina exclaimed as she slammed her hand on the table. Quinn and I both jumped at the suddenly noise and I glared at her. Tina smirked and continued. "So when Brittany comes back from her lawsuit do we find out whether you guys keep her or not?"

"I think so." I replied as I scrunched up my nose. I never really understood court things. I mean, I had my fair share of _CSI_ and _Law & Order,_ but I still don't get it. Maybe I should have asked my mother how the whole system worked.

"Auntie Tina! S'Tana! Auntie Quinn!" Wallace called out. I lifted my head up at the boy and saw him running towards us with the girls in tow. He grinned and hopped up and down. "Can you guys play tag with us?"

"I'm too old to be playing games." Quinn dismissed as she waved her hand.

"But I heard you playing wrestling with Daddy last night!" Beth huffed as she stubbornly crossed her arms, having that familiar Fabray glare on her face.

Tina and I shared a knowing glance and soon sly grins came upon our faces. "Wrestling?" We both said simultaneously.

Quinn's eyes widened and she glared harshly at Tina and I. I snorted a laugh while Tina was giggling madly. Quinn rolled her eyes and said. "Fine. We can play tag, but Tina is it!"

"What?" Tina exclaimed.

Wallace grinned. "Auntie Tina! C'mon!"

We watched as the kids dispatched into different locations. I laughed heartedly and began to run off along with Quinn. After an eventful game of tag and a hearty snack of cinnamon baked pretzels, it was time for me to pick up my mother and Brittany from the courthouse. As I drove, I quickly glanced behind me and saw Lizzy sitting in her car seat, watching the other cars pass us.

I was driving awfully slow for once. Being nervous was the only emotion I had with me. I couldn't bare the thought of losing Lizzy. Granted, I've been living with Brittany and her for half the summer now and it's been grand. As I thought over the events that happened to me when I got home, I realized that I guess I did make the right decision to move in with Sam. If I didn't, I'd probably still be stuck in Lima, sulking in some crappy apartment and refusing to acknowledge my parents.

"Tana?"

"Yeah baby?"

I could hear Lizzy playing with the seat belt besides her. Then she asked. "Are you sure Chris won't take me away?"

"I'm sure." I said confidently.

But it seemed that Lizzy was as nervous as I was. "Promise? Promise to use your super hero powers to make sure he won't take me away?"

I stopped at a red light and quickly turned around to face Lizzy. I gave her a reassuring smile and said. "I promise, Lizzy. I never break promises."

As I turned around to find the had change, I heard the child sighing with relief. "Mommy was right."

"Hm?"

"You do keep your promises." She said.

I kept the smile on my face. "I did promise to protect you both, Liz."

I parallel parked my car in front of the courthouse and spotted Brittany and my mom talking by the double doors. I got out of the car and helped Lizzy out of her car seat. Once she was set free, she quickly ran up the steps and embraced Brittany, who was caught off guard by her daughter's hug. I gave them a small smile as I walked up the steps and greeted Brittany with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I nodded at my mother who smiled in return.

"So…" I began. "Did we..?"

Brittany and my mother glanced at each other. Suddenly my stomach dropped, but it instantly felt better when I saw smiles forming on their faces. Brittany looked at me and broke into a grin.

"We won." She said softly as she released the breath that she had been holding, probably since she entered the courthouse. "We won, San. We won!"

"Ya hear that, Liz?" I couldn't help but choke out a bit from sheer happiness. I lifted her up and Brittany and I gave her a sandwich hug. "We won!"

"So I'm not leaving?" Lizzy asked when I handed her to Brittany, who was shaking her head furiously.

"No baby, your not." Brittany whispered as she wiped her tears away. They were tears of joy so I wasn't worried. "You're staying right here with me."

I grinned and pulled my mom for a hug. "Thanks so much, Mami." I whispered in her ear.

My mother smiled and stroked my hair. "I would do anything for you mija, you know that."

Suddenly the doors opened and I looked up to see Chris walking out of there with his tie draped on his shoulders. He looked absolutely devastated and sulky-like. He lifted his head up and we locked eyes for about two seconds. My expression hardened as I released my mom and I heard Brittany and Lizzy go silent.

Chris looked at Brittany and Lizzy with a blank expression. Soon a smile that looked like a grimace appeared on his face and he raised his arms out. "Elizabeth, sweetie. Wouldn't you like to come home with me instead of Brittany?"

Lizzy's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. She buried her face onto Brittany's shoulder, refusing to look at the man. For some reason it snapped a nerve for that man. I noticed that his nostrils were soon flaring and his body turned ridged. He quickly walked towards Brittany and grabbed Lizzy's arm, making the girl cry out. My mother gasped while I ran towards them.

"Watch it." I snarled as I grabbed his arm. Chris's eyes widened and he used his left hand to smack me, but I caught that. I suddenly twisted both his arms behind him, making that bastard howl in pain. I kicked the back of his knees, which caused him to fall on them.

"You bitch that hurts!" Chris cried out as I put more pressure onto his pretzel twisted arms that were in the most painful position ever. "You fucking let go!"

"San…" I heard Brittany say. I took a deep breath and pushed Chris and as I did so I released my grip from him. I then watched as he quickly stood up, brushing off the dirt that was on him from the ground.

"You're lucky I didn't hit you." Chris growled and pointed his finger at him.

I glared and couldn't help but grab his index finger and bend it backwards. I stared blankly at the man as his eyes immediately watered up. "You're just all talk." I said stoically as I leaned near him. I looked at him dead in the eye and threatened, "I'm from the fucking military _and _the fucking police force. If you dare to be at least 100 feet away from Brittany I won't hesitate to arrest your ass. You swear to this, alright? If you don't, I will fucking snap your finger off. Trust me, I've done it before in Afghanistan.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Chris exclaimed in panic as I applied more force. "O-Okay! Jesus_ fucking_ Christ you're going to_ break_ it! S-Stop!"

"Good." I said as I let go of his index finger.

Chris checked his finger and rubbed it as he glared one last time at me. He warily looked at Brittany and then at Lizzy before taking off to his own car. I continued to keep a vigil eye on his vehicle before it ran off in the distance. I suddenly tensed when I felt arms around me. Though I relaxed when I smelled the familiar perfume that only belonged to Brittany.

"I love you so much." She told me.

"And I love you so much too." I replied as I turned around to kiss her.

"And I love you the most-est!" Lizzy exclaimed as she hopped towards us, wrapping her small arms around Brittany and I.

_Click!_

I looked up from Lizzy and saw my mother taking a picture on her phone. My jaw dropped and I couldn't help but become embarrassed. Brittany's eyes widened and she and Lizzy released me to look at the picture my mother just took of us.

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany exclaimed adorably. "That's so cute! Maribel, quick send it to me!"

"I am, dear." My mother said as she bent down to Lizzy for her to see the picture as well.

"This is totally my new wallpaper!" Brittany said as she shoved the phone in front of my face. I must admit, the picture is rather charming.

"Wait till my co-workers see this!" My mother gushed.

"Mami!" I sighed out as I rolled my eyes. "Don't you even dare!"

"Too late! I posted it on facebook."

"F-Facebook! You _have _one_?"  
><em>

"I totally added Maribel a long time ago, San."

"Oh my god."

"Speaking of facebook, you never did accept my friend request, mija."

"Can I have a facebook too, Mommy?"

"Can we just go home?" I groaned as I walked down the steps to my car with everyone else following me and talking about facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: alskdjflkasd I finally updated! **

**lol as i was writing this I was far too distracted so sorry for it being a tad bit short. I was on tumblr, that site can make you procrastinate like a boss. Anyway, review and yadda yadda. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>Brittany had to go to work and I had to drop off my mom while Lizzy was at the Puckerman's playing with Beth. Before my mom left, she made me promise her to visit her and the family back in Lima with Brittany and Lizzy. I didn't really agree to it, but she already talked to Brittany about it and knowing Brittany she'll keep that promise. When I was done dropping my mom off at the airport, I decided to go hang out with Sam at the condo. Now, here we are playing Call of Duty on his PlayStation 3.<p>

"Remind you of the good glory days?" Sam asked as we started up our fifth game. He opened a can of beer with his foot and all I could do was stare and wonder how the hell he did that. I grabbed a beer from the table and tried to do the same thing, but I ended up spilling it. Staring at it, I sighed sadly. I just wasted a good beer. Sam threw me a glare and asked if I was going to just clean that with my eyes. I smirked and said that I was. He groaned loudly, mentioning that Mercedes was going to kill him if she found that stain.

"Maybe we should clean it up." I suggested.

Sam grimaced. "Maybe later. Our game is starting up."

Once the game started, I laughed and started to play. That's when I decided to reply back to him on his earlier comment "What you said a few seconds ago, it doesn't remind me of the good glory days." I took a deep breath as I did a head shot at some player. Sam asked me why and I said. "I've been…having dreams."

"Dreams?" Sam repeated. He paused the game, but I made him unpause it. I didn't really like eye contact while I was trying to have a deep conversation. It's pretty spooky.

I shrugged and shot another player. "Yeah. My recent one was when we were in the warehouse and the—"

"Explosion." Sam deadpanned as he moved his thumb on the small joystick. His face scrunched up in memory of the whole ordeal. I wouldn't blame him, it was indeed a scary experience. "What about the other dreams?"

"When I was tortured and the one with Matt Rutherford." I confessed as I stopped playing. I dropped the controller on my lap and sighed. Sam saw this and paused the game again. I looked up and saw him staring at me with a comforting smile.

"Rutherford, huh?" Sam breathed out. He lifted his hand up and used his fingers to brush through his blonde hair. He chuckled sadly and said. "I haven't thought about him in _years_."

"God rest his soul." I exclaimed with a small smile. "If it wasn't for him, I would have probably died along with him."

Sam smiled back and looked up at his ceiling. "Thank you, Rutherford!" He shouted, as if he knew Matt was listening on to our conversation. Sam then looked back at me and said. "Santana, if you're having these dreams you gotta see a shrink or something."

I shook my head furiously and told him to play the game again. Sam sighed and did so. My attention went back to the game and I ignored Sam, who was trying to talk to me, but he soon gave up after our team won. As we played, I couldn't help but think that Sam maybe right. I mean, having those dreams got to mean something. And now that I think about it, has Brittany been noticing this? I should ask her.

"You know." Sam began again after we began another game. "If it makes you feel better, I saw a therapist when I got back home."

"But you—"

Sam raised his hand to stop me. "It maybe two years, but two years in battle can do a lot to a man."

He did have a point. I bit my lip and decided to ask. "Did it really help?"

Sam smiled in memory and replied. "Totally. Mercedes actually made me go to it when we started dating. I would have mini flash backs during our dates and so 'Cedes made me see one and here we are."

"Maybe, I should…" I mumbled more to myself than to Sam.

After chilling at Sam's, I drove off to Brittany's studio to see how she's doing. But before I even stepped foot in the building, I bought a dozen roses. When I got inside, I noticed some teenagers talking, they must be on break. Quickly scanning the studio, I found Brittany with two other women. They must be her co-workers or something. As I approached them, one of the ladies stopped talking and raised a brow at me, questioning my existence. I mocked her back with the same look. She threw a disapproving look at me as I stuck my tongue out at her. I swear, the nerve of some people.

Brittany must have seen her friend's look so she turned around. She caught me red handed as I continued to make faces at her co-worker. At first I was embarrassed and tried to think of a way out of her glaring, but then I remembered the roses. I quickly presented it to her and I couldn't help but smile shyly at how her face lit up like the forth of July. The other lady, who wasn't giving me the stink eye look, cooed at us as I handed Brittany the roses. And let's just say that I'm probably going to be lucky tonight.

"What are you doing here, San?" Brittany asked as we walked into her office. I smiled as I watched her sniffing the flowers.

"Ouch. And I thought a surprise visit would be awesome." I joked as I sat down on her desk.

Brittany smiled, removing the plastic from the flowers and placing them in a vase that I never knew she had. As she began to rearrange them she said. "Not that I don't love your surprise visits, but I thought you were going to hang out with Sam today."

"We did." I replied as I grabbed a pencil and twirled it in between my fingers. "We were talking and I decided to go to you to ask you some stuff."

"Alright, shoot." Brittany said as she plopped herself down on her chair. "Is something bothering you, San?"

I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and asked. "H-Have you been noticing…weird things about me?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "You're being sort of vague."

"Like…" I trailed off and rubbed the pencil in between my thumb and index finger. "Y'know, I've been having bad dreams right?"

Brittany nodded. "Is that what's bothering you?"

I nodded back.

"Oh sweetie." Brittany said and made her way to grasp onto my hand. Her thumb stroked the back of my hand, trying to make me feel less tense. "Oh San, I didn't want to say anything about that."

"What do you mean?" I mumbled, looking at my feet that were dangling.

"You know how you are." Brittany replied with a small chuckle. My eyes shifted towards Brittany and I saw her smiling gently at me. "You're too stubborn to admit anything so I decided to wait until you noticed that you needed help."

Now that I think about it, if Brittany did tell me to get some help about my dreams I'd probably go ballistic. Imagine the fights we'd have, just because I refused to get help. A faint smile came to me, she's amazing for doing that for me. I mean, maybe to other people they'd probably won't see what the big deal was about it, but to me it's something that I'm really thankful for.

"I am so in love with you." I mumbled, hopping off the desk I pulled Brittany up and hugged her tightly. I could feel Brittany still radiating that smile when she hugged me back. I sighed heavily and leaned back to give her a grin.

"If you want," She began and took a piece of hair off my shoulder. "We could set up an appointment for next week."

"I'll make one tonight." I replied softly. "I'll see you later at dinner."

"Love you." She whispered and gave me a lingering kiss.

"Mh…" I looked back at her when she pulled away. "Love you too."

The week passed by rather slowly for my liking. Not working is hell to me. I've been bumming around the apartment lately and I've been making a mess too. If Lizzy wasn't busy playing with Wallace or Beth, she and I would be walking around LA and I would buy her stuff because I couldn't say no to that face. When Brittany's off from work, she and I would either play house or go on little dates when Lizzy is somewhere else. When we're all together, we'd go to the park or do something family-like. But when neither of my girls are home, I'd be hanging out with Sam or Puck for a couple of hours before leaving and going back to the apartment to mope around.

Fun.

The next morning routine was the same, I woke up around 11AM as usual and as I picked up my iPhone, I noticed a little pop up from my calendar. My finger slid the little side bar and it read that I had an appointment. My confusion soon dissolved as I remembered I made a call to see the shrink Sam recommended.

A sigh escaped me and I looked at the time on my phone. I had an hour in a half to get ready and drive there. I looked behind me to check if Brittany was there, but she wasn't. Realization dawned upon me as I remembered that she had two classes to teach this morning and Britt did mention she was taking Liz with her. Placing my phone back on the nightstand, I got up and began to get ready. By 11:43, I was done with my shower and dressing up. I got my phone, shoved it in my pocket and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple to go and left the apartment.

Driving to the clinic was awful. The traffic was terrible, but I luckily made it on time. When I got to the front desk, the lady who was running it eyed me carefully, asking me why I was out of breath. I brushed her questioning gaze away and filled out whatever she just handed me. When I was done with that, the lady pointed her head at a door and told me to go in.

Hesitantly I nodded and lingered towards the door. As I grasped onto the doorknob, I heard a gentle voice telling me to come in. I sighed and opened it, seeing a young man smiling at me behind his glasses. I forced a smile and closed the door behind me. I stood there awkwardly and he must have sensed this. He continued with his smiling and lifted his hand up, pointing at the reclined chair across from him.

"So Santana Lopez." He read from his clipboard. His eyes trained on me as I sat down and leaned against the back of the chair. "I'm Dr. Hiashi."

"Uh hi." I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Now before we begin, I'd like to tell you that I'm here to help and I'm willing to be your friend if you'd let me." Dr. Hiashi began. He made eye contact with me and I shuddered. "So what brings you here today?"

I looked away from his gaze and sighed. Staring out the window, I said. "My friend Sam Evans said that I should see you since he did and you helped him out a lot so yeah." The way I said it made it sound pretty lame, whatever.

"Sam Evans?" His voice brightened at the mention of it. "Good kid. Are you here because of the same reasons?"

"Yeah." I thickly said out. I rolled my head to the side and saw Dr. Hiashi nodding his head as if he already figured me out. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"So, where do we start?"

" 'Scuse me?"

"Tell me your story." Dr. Hiashi said.

I shrugged and said. "I don't know where to begin."

Dr. Hiashi didn't miss a heartbeat. "Want to tell me why you joined the army?"

"Had no where to go." I honesty said. It was true anyway.

"Why?"

"Back then." I began, twiddling my thumbs together as I talked. "I didn't really have a future planned out for me, y'know? Confused and worried about my future."

"Why were you confused and worried, Santana?" He asked gently.

"I was worried cause I had no where to go so I decided I wanted to be famous. I would brag to this Glee Club I was in that I'll get out of Lima, Ohio and become a star." I bitterly laughed. I tilted my head to the side and looked out the window. "I was worried that I would never get out of that shit ass cow-town and become a Lima Loser. I mean, being famous was a long-shot, but there was nothing wrong about dreaming big, right?"

"Right." He agreed and nodding his head. I could hear his pen scribbling down something. "Why were you confused?"

"I was still in the closet." I confessed sadly. "It sucked including when I was outted by this asshole."

"Mhmm." Dr. Hiashi replied. "Would you like to talk about you being exposed like that?"

"Not really." Honestly, it seemed like a touchy subject to me still.

"Then until next time, Miss Lopez." He said and closed his notebook.

I looked at the grandfather clock in the room and saw that my 45 minutes have been up. That was fast.

* * *

><p>"San!" Brittany greeted when I came home. I laughed softly as I watched Brittany twirling her way towards me. My arms quickly extended towards her, grabbing her toned body, and smashing it against mine.<p>

"Hey." I mumbled with a slight grin. "How you doin' pretty lady?"

"Much better now." Brittany replied and lightly smacked my ass with a wooden spoon that I failed to notice she had. Ouch, my awesome vigil eyesight has gone soft from this lax lifestyle.

I released Brittany and watched as she swayed her hips back to the kitchen. I couldn't help but grin. She's such a tease. Quickly following her, I saw that she was making salad. I couldn't help but pout.

"Britt, I hate eating leaves." I huffed as I leaned against the counter, crossing my arms as I glared at the green shit. "We need meat."

A giggle came from Brittany as she tossed the salad. "You need to eat healthier, San. These past few days you've been doing nothing productive."

"I don't have a job!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up into the air to exaggerate.

"Big baby." Brittany commented as she walked pass me to smack my ass again. "You still have a job, but you're taking a little vacation right now for you to heal."

"I feel fin—OW!" I glared at Brittany when she walked pass me again to poke my wound.

"You're not getting any better because you've been eating nothing but junk food and drinking beer instead of water." She said as she began to cut the tomatoes. My nose wrinkled with distaste. I don't like tomatoes unless they're in my tacos or burgers.

"I've been eating healthy!" I protested, slowly walking behind Brittany and wrapping my arms around her. I swayed us gently, watching Brittany continuing to chop up vegetables.

"I found two empty bags of Flaming Hot Cheetos in the bathroom." She said and I opened my mouth to protest again, but she continued on. "Also, six empty cans of beer under our bed, three empty chocolate pop tart boxes, a can of whip cream under the coffee table, five empty bags of skittles, a bunch of Reese's Peanut butter Cup wrappers on the couch, and—"

"Okay!" I interrupted. I let go of Brittany and saw a triumphed smile. "I get it, I eat like a fat ass."

"And I am surprised of how little you gain the weight." She replied with a giggle.

"Baby." I said as I gestured at my flawless bod. "What I have is what I was born with. This is a message from God telling everyone that I was born to be this hot."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "Go get Lizzy because lunch is now ready."

"Yes ma'am." I said and walked down the hall to Liz's room to find the kid playing tea party with her stuffed animals. I snorted, which made Lizzy stop pouring her invisible tea and turn her head towards me. The blonde kid grinned and ran towards me. I bent down and scooped her up.

"Tana!" Lizzy giggled as I walked backed into the kitchen. "Mommy! What are we having?"

Brittany hummed and presented the bowl of salad onto the table. "We are having salad and baked chicken!"

"Chicken?" My ears perked at the sound of a familiar animal. I smiled and sat Lizzy down onto the table and made my way to my chair. "We have chicken?"

"Down girl down!" Brittany joked as she got the chicken out of the oven and placed it besides the salad.

I grinned and picked up my fork, directing it towards the baked meat. As I was about to stab it, a pale hand smacked my arm. I hissed at the stinging pain and glared at Brittany, who was calmly carving the chicken. I rolled my eyes and decided to place a small salad onto Lizzy's plate.

"I like the tomatoes!" Lizzy commented as she shoved those damn leaves down her throat. She then began to look at me weirdly when I began to pick the tomatoes out of my salad and drenched of the rest of my petty meal with ranch.

"Well Tana hates tomatoes." Brittany replied and gave me some chicken.

Lizzy nodded in agreement and ate my tomatoes off my plate. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at Brittany who in return did the same. I chuckled and thanked her for putting the pieces of chicken on my plate. As we ate, we listened to Lizzy's stories of how she danced like Brittany this morning. I grinned and told her that maybe one day she'll be a famous dancer. I love the way the kid's eyes lit up like that. It made me feel warm and fuzzy. That sounded really gay, but who the hell cares.

"Tana." Lizzy said as dinner was soon drawing to an end. "Why'd you have to eat _all_ the chicken?! I didn't even get seconds!"

"Mharff..Mhmm." I said with a mouth full. During our meal, I secretly have been dumping my salad on Lizzy's plate when she and Brittany weren't looking. I think Brittany caught on to me though because she stopped giving me salad and chicken.

Brittany smiled and said. "Santana is just training to be a sumo-wrestler."

"Those guys are huuuge!" Lizzy exclaimed with laughter. I glared at Brittany who bursted out laughing. Lizzy looked at her mother weirdly before asking if she could be excused. Brittany allowed her and we watched as she trotted back to her room.

"You're going to throw all that up again." Brittany exclaimed as she got up and began to wash the dishes.

I swallowed my last piece of chicken and began to help her. I smirked and bumped my hip against hers. "I bet you five bucks I won't."

"You're on." Brittany purred as she leaned near me. "Also a nice massage."

"I could go for a massage." I said in thought as I idly dried the dishes. "I got some kinks in my neck."

"Poor baby." Brittany murmured, her head inching towards my neck and nuzzling it. Her warm breath trickling down my collarbone, making my body shiver with lust. My god, she's just begging for me to take her in the kitchen.

I placed the last dish on the table before groaning at Brittany's touch. Her teeth grazed on my skin before sinking it, breaking the thin layer on my neck. Moaning, my hands trailed up her body and soon through her hair. My hips bucked with anticipation as she placed her thigh in between mine. Her grin showed satisfaction when she heard my whimpers.

As my hands wandered back down, I couldn't help but say. "I think we need to take this to the bed room." And gently bit her lower lip.

"Mhm." She smirked and I couldn't help but slap her ass. She breath hitched when my hand made contact. Brittany eyed me before she chuckled and led me out of the kitchen. "I think Lizzy is watching a movie."

"Plenty of time." I replied, opening our door and shoving her onto the bed. I quickly turned around to close and lock the door and when I turned back around, my face heated up when I saw Brittany slowly undressing.

Watching her pants shimmy down her long legs, I trailed up her body and saw her biting her lip, as if she had done something naughty. Her hand pointed at me and I could tell she wanted me to take my clothes off too.

It's going to be a long afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>Dr. Hiashi smiled as he looked at his clipboard. He adjusted his glasses on his face, leaning back on his chair he glanced at me. I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the couch across from him. The silence between us was really bugging me. I waited impatiently, watching as he continued to go over his notes and after a few more seconds he looked up at me again.<p>

"Shall we start from where we left off?" He asked with a tinge of a smile.

"I don't remember." I replied idly. Running my hand down my shirt to smooth it, I felt a piece of thread sticking out. Looks like I found something to play with.

Dr. Hiashi looked back at his clipboard and said. "Tell me how your coming out came to be? If it isn't too much trouble that is."

"It sucked." I said. I pulled on the thread just a bit. "I was really going to plan on telling my parents that I'm lesbian, I really did. But this guy from my Glee club kind of just outted me right there and then in the hallway. This all happened in high school too"

Dr. Hiashi raised a brow. "Did he apologize for it?"

I grimaced in remembrance of it all. "He sort of avoided it."

"Avoided? How?"

I snorted. "First off, instead of apologizing, he fucking blackmailed me, forced me out of the closet, and devoted a whole me dedicated to me"

"At least he dedicated a week to you." He pointed out.

"He fucking sucked." I stated. "He sang _Girls just Wanna have Fun_. What kind of person outs someone and sings that fucking song to them? That's incredibly insulting."

"Really?" He replied and began to write words in that notebook.

I rolled my eyes and ripped the thread off my shirt. "First off, the song is called girls just wanna have fun. Seriously, I was just outted in the hallway by dozens of students and there he was sitting in front of me in Glee and just singing away like an idiot. He just freaking outted me and then the next day he sings that he just wants me to have fun. How the hell am I suppose to have fun when everyone is leering at me and whispering behind my back?!"

Dr. Hiashi nodded, place his pen behind his ear."Go on."

"Then there was this commercial way back when my cheerleading coach was running for congress." I continued. "And her opponent ran a commercial against her and in it, it revealed that I was a lesbian, I mean, I still am one but yeah."

"How did you feel?" He asked as he looked at me right in the eye.

I gulped as his intense staring. How did I feel? As I think back to it all, the emotions of that night suddenly came back. I clenched my fists and replied. "Humiliated."

He nodded again. "That's it?"

"And angry."

"Why were you angry?"

I sighed softly and said. "Because my best friend was dating this kid and she wasn't there for me."

"Were you jealous that your best friend was dating him?" He questioned as he pushed his glasses that were sliding down his nose.

There was a pause in the conversation and I slowly nodded. I was jealous. I was jealous that Brittany was dating Artie and I was jealous that Artie took all her free time. I hated how he made her laugh and how her eyes would light up when he comes in the room instead of me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

But she wasn't with him anymore. She's with me and she's happy with me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and opened my eyes to find Dr. Hiashi smiling at me. He pointed at the grandfather clock and I saw that my time was up.

I got up from the couch and bid Dr. Hiashi farewell. Walking out of the building and out the parking lot, I couldn't help but breath in the fresh air. It may only be the second time seeing my therapist, but being inside his office always made me feel enclosed. I'm always feeling nervous around him, even though he's trying to help. Maybe if his office was in a different setting, maybe I would feel comfortable.

When I got back into the apartment, I saw Brittany watching TV in the living area, Lizzy was with Beth today at Kurt and Blaine's house. I tossed my shoes in the corner and sat next to Brittany, smiling when she immediately cuddled right into me. Glancing down at her, I saw that she was completely immersed in her show, flickering my eyes to the TV, I saw that she was watching _The Office_.

"How was your session?" Brittany asked when commercial came on. She grabbed my hand and began to make little circles on my palm.

I shrugged. "It was okay."

"What did you talk about?" Now she was drawing little triangles.

"Stuff."

"Santana." She said sternly, giving my hand a little squeeze, telling me that she was being serious right now.

Sighing, I told her that we were talking about how I came out and how I felt during it. Brittany stopped playing with my hand and pulled away just to look at me. She smiled sadly and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you." She said comfortingly.

"I love you too." I replied. I loved hearing those three words from her. Those words held so much comfort for me. "So much."

"So much." Brittany repeated with a slight grin. "So, so much."

I grinned back and we got our cuddle back on. Brittany stretched her arm and grabbed the remote, switching the channel. After a few seconds, she found an old channel that showed reruns of old shows like _Everybody hates Chris _or _Friends_. Right now it was showing an old episode of_ Full House._

Brittany giggled when a familiar character came onto the screen. Giving me a little nudge on my ribs, she mumbled. "Weren't you Uncle Jesse for Halloween?"

"Ahh, the mullet." I couldn't help but say with embarrassment. It wasn't a proud moment in my childhood now that I look back, but in memory, little me was really happy about getting that thing. Rolling my eyes at how excited I was with that stupid mullet.

"You must have looked really cute with that." Brittany teased, pinching my cheek playfully.

My face scrunched with disproval, lifting my hand and lightly slapping her hand away, "I looked really ugly with the mullet."

"Nahh." Brittany giggled when I wrapped my arms around her.

"Nice and warm." I purred as I buried my face in her shoulder.

"Mhmm, oh by the way we're going to the Puckermans tomorrow." Brittany said. She tilted her head up to give me a quick kiss on my nose.

I grimaced a little and couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

"Tomorrow's Forth of July, silly." She replied and settled back to watching her show. "We're bringing mashed potatoes too since Quinn told everyone to bring something."

"Is there going to be barbeque?" I asked hopefully. I haven't had meat since last week when Brittany made that chicken. I lost the bet too, about puking after eating so much. It was after we had sex and Brittany couldn't help but joke around about her not being that bad in bed. In the end, I had to give her a nice massage, but it had it's perks because round four came on.

Brittany rolled her eyes at me and poked my belly. I giggled slightly and swatted her hands away. Brittany smirked. "Duh, it's a Forth of July party. Of course there's going to be barbeque."

"Awesome!"

After watching some more _Full House_, we went over to the Kurt and Blaine's place to pick Lizzy up. Then we had to go to the grocery store to pick up stuff for mashed potatoes. As Brittany turned around to pick up some butter, I couldn't help but sneak some bacon and some ribs in there and other kinds of meats that I haven't heard of. When she got back, she looked at me with that sexy glare of hers.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Santana it's basically flooding our cart."

"We're in a meat shortage." I looked down at Lizzy and nudged her a little to support me.

Lizzy grinned. "Yeah Mommy."

Brittany shook her head and snapped her fingers, telling me to go put all the meat back. Sighing, I grabbed a handful of wrapped packaged meat and walked back to the meat section to put it all back. I got weird looks when I was doing that, but I gave them my biggest bitch glare. Watching all them people scurry away was kind of funny and Lizzy agreed with me by laughing. Brittany only rolled her eyes at me.

"You know." I breathed in Brittany's ear when we were making our way to the checking aisle. "You being all controlling like that is kind of a turn on."

Brittany smirked and gave me a firm slap on my ass, making me give out a little squeal. "Wait till the bedroom, sweetheart."

With hot cheeks, I bit my lip and made my way towards Liz, telling her that we should wait at the end of the checking aisle for Brittany. As I glanced back at Brittany, I saw her winking at me as she was putting items on the conveyer belt. I chuckled and picked up Lizzy, placing her on my shoulders and waiting for Brittany.

"Mommy, can I have my candy?" Lizzy asked, bouncing on my shoulders when she saw Brittany carrying the bags towards us.

"Here you go, baby." Brittany said as she handed the Hersey's Chocolate bar to the little tike. "Don't eat all of it though. You should share some with me and Santana."

Nodding, Lizzy viciously opened the wrapper and split the chocolate bar in half. She handed the other half to Brittany and nibbled on her own. Brittany smiled and handed me the grocery bags in exchange for the chocolate bar her daughter just gave her. I pouted since I had to carry the bags now, but Brittany broke off a piece of chocolate and fed it to me.

"Mhmm." I chewed and walked out of the grocery store with Lizzy on my shoulders and my woman by my side. "Delicious."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go." I whined.<p>

"But we gotta see the fireworks!" Lizzy retorted, grabbing my arm and trying to make me get off the couch. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" I couldn't help but let out a laugh at her little threat.

Lizzy huffed and gave me a glare before turning around and shouting for Brittany. My eyes widened and I gave the kid the stink eye. "You cheater." I mouthed before Brittany could approach us.

"San are you fighting with my child?" Brittany bantered, bending down she gave Lizzy a quick kiss on her head before telling her to get the mashed potatoes out of the fridge.

"She started it!" I exclaimed, pointing at Lizzy who now ran into the kitchen. "I don't even want to go!"

"Everyone is going to be there, baby." Brittany said and opened her arms for me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her boobs. I love her boobs.

"My boobs love you too." She giggled. Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. She then spanked my ass and said. "Now come on. I promised Quinn that I would help her set up."

"But she gots Puck with her!" I complained as I stood up, dragging my feet to follow Lizzy and Brittany.

"But I offered our help because she knows that Puck will be too lazy or claims to be too busy to do anything." Brittany replied, getting into my car she started it up. I sighed loudly and got into the passenger's seat.

Walking out of the car, I sighed miserably when I got out of the car. Lizzy was really excited so she was pulling on my arm, eager to ring the doorbell. Brittany laughed behind me and I heard the doors from the car click behind me. I then felt Brittany wrapping her arm around mine, I glanced up to find Brittany smiling.

"She's just excited, San." She said in my ear.

I huffed. "Too excited if you ask me. She sees Beth and Wallace everyday, I don't get it."

"I get excited whenever I see you and I _live_ with you." She pointed out. I rolled my eyes and told her that it was different.

"Nonsense." She replied. Looking down at her daughter, she giggled. "Go ring the doorbell, baby."

"Kay." Lizzy replied and released my hand. Skipping towards the steps, I chuckled when I saw Lizzy rapidly pushing the button on the wall. Brittany sighed beside me and mumbled about how she's exactly like her.

"You got that right." I breathed down. I watched a blush creep on Brittany's cheeks and I couldn't help but nibble at them.

"Whoa, calm down, S." Quinn said by the doorway. She ushered Lizzy in her house and gave us an amused look. "We got plenty of food inside."

"I like this BBQ." I grinned and shoved the bowl of mashed potatoes in Quinn's arms. "I do likes me some bar-Britt-que." And began to place little kisses all over Brittany's neck, making her squirm in pleasure.

"Please refrain from having sex on my front lawn." Quinn plainly stated.

I rolled my eyes and flipped the birdie at her before I turned all my attention back to Brittany. Quinn chuckled and left us. As I was busy trying to give Brittany a shit load of hickeys, I heard giggling and not the children kind of giggling, but the grown adult men kind.

Soon enough, Brittany started to giggle and I couldn't help but groan. Looking up, I saw Sam and Puck holding onto each other and stifling their own laughter. Brittany's giggling got uncontrollable and it was starting to make me crack a grin. Though the obnoxious giggles coming from Puck and Sam was ruining the moment.

I quickly bent down and got a few rocks. Chucking the rocks at them with my good arm, I watched with satisfaction as those two morons ran off. I looked back at Brittany and saw her giving me one of those disappointed looks. I usually get those whenever I do something wro— _Oh._

"I love you." I sheepishly grinned and gave her a quick peck on the lips before dashing off inside the house. She was gonna give me a lecture about being more nice to people, but eh what the hell, I can skip on that.

"Hey Satan!" Mercedes greeted from the kitchen with Quinn. "Can you help us with the food?"

I grimaced. "I'd probably end up eating it instead of helping."

"It wouldn't hurt to help out." Quinn said. She was making some chili. I licked my lips with hunger as I watched Quinn putting in spices to the chunky stew. "Now go make the apple and cherry pies will ya?" And pointed at the two tin pans with ingredients for pie.

"Hell no." I replied, but soon tensed when I felt arms wrapping around my body. I looked up and found Brittany grinning down at me. "Britt!"

"Aw come on, San." Brittany said and placed my feet on top of hers. Then she began to awkwardly walk towards the kitchen, still with her arms wrapped around me, trying not to make me fall. Mercedes and Quinn were snickering like assholes while I just glared at them. "It'd be fun!"

"Ughhhhh." And felt Brittany lifting me up and plopping me down on the hard wooden chair. Suddenly I felt more weight on my lap and I couldn't help but laugh. Brittany made herself comfortable on me while she got the flour and water into the bowl.

"How am I supposed to help out, B?" I questioned and nuzzled my face into her back.

"You promise you'll help?" Brittany countered when she turned around to give me that knowing smile of hers.

I raised my hands up in defense and grinned. "I cross my heart and hope to die." And quickly made an X over my heart with my index finger.

"Let's not hope too soon." She teased and got off of me. Taking the seat next to mine, I watched idly as Brittany began to make the bottom part of the pie. I'm not too sure what it's called. I think it's called the butt of the pie.

"Can you slice the apples, baby?" Brittany politely asked, shoving the bag of apples towards me.

"Finee." I grumbled and got up. Walking towards the drawer besides Mercedes, I lightly bumped her hip to make her move before opening the drawer and fishing out the knife.

"Saying excuse me would be better." Mercedes exclaimed.

"Move it, Wheezy." I said and walked back to my seat.

Slicing apples was boring as hell. It was a lot of work to be honest. I don't get why I couldn't just shove a few apples in the pie and be done. I mean, people eat apples without slicing them so it makes sense. I think. I glanced over at Brittany and saw that she was making the top crust thingy part.

"Damn it Santana!" Quinn groaned by the stove. "Brittany, your girlfriend ate _half_ of the apples!"

Looking down, I noticed that half of the apples did go missing. Then I looked at my left hand and saw that it was holding an apple slice. Huh, that's weird. I shifted my eyes to the side and slowly brought the fruit to my mouth. _SMACK!_

"OW!" I glared at Quinn who equally glared back and somehow managed to stand right beside me when a second ago she was by the freakin' stove which was at least ten feet away form the table. "Fabitch that hurt!"

"Stop eating all the apples or else there won't be enough for the pie!" Quinn snapped and smacked my hand again when I attempted to eat another apple.

I then threw the apple slice at Quinn's face and I couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression. But my laughter stopped when I felt the same apple slice retaliating. Slamming both my hands on the table, I stood up and attacked Quinn. Mercedes gasped while Brittany calmly continued on with the pies.

Mercedes shook her head and watched from behind the kitchen counter. I grinned victoriously when my hand collided with Quinn's face. Her face grimaced with displeasure and returned the favor by pinching my cheeks so hard that tears gathered around my eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I whined and extended my arms towards Quinn's face, pinching her cheeks in return. A small snicker escaped out of me when I saw Quinn's face showing immense pain.

"OUCH!" Quinn cried out, tightening her thumb and index finger.

"BI-BITCH!" I growled. I stomped on her foot and pulled on her face even harder.

"GOD DAMN IT, SAN—FUCKK!"

"HAHAHA— OW SHIT!"

"NOT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY, HUH?" Quinn growled.

I scoffed at her and added more pressure on her foot and her cheeks. "IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"TH-THAT FREAKIN' HURTS, LOPEZ!" Quinn exclaimed. She tried to pull her foot away from mine, but that caused her to fall back and since we're basically holding onto each other, I ended up falling on top of her.

"Mhmm." I heard Mercedes chuckle. She glanced over to Brittany and said. "Baby girl, you gotta control your woman and your bestie."

Brittany giggled and continued to put the apples in the pie tin. "Almost done!"

Mercedes sighed and went back to whatever she was cooking. Quinn's cheeks were absolutely red and since she's been pinching mine as well I bet my cheeks were the same color as hers.

"FUCK YOU." I snarled and pulled her face closer to mine. "LET. GO. FABRAY."

"IF YOU LET GO FIRST!" She growled from under me. The feeling in my face seemed to be fading. I don't think that's suppose to be good.

"NO WAY—H-Huh?" I gasped when I felt slender arms wrapping around me. I quickly released Quinn's face and she released mine. I then felt myself being lifted up onto my feet. A familiar giggle rang in my ears and I couldn't help but sigh in comfort.

"You guys have such rosy cheeks." Brittany commented and tightened her grip around me. "Like elves or a baby's butt."

"We're not elves, Britt!" I whined and crossed my arms. "We're hot, sexy, independent black women. Right Mercedes?"

"Are you being racist?" Mercedes accused.

"Please don't compare my face to a baby's butt, Britt." Quinn said as she slowly got up. I snickered when she began to rub her sore cheeks to soothe it's stinging pain.

"Now come help me make the cherry pie." Brittany exclaimed and picked me up again back to the kitchen table.

"You know, you could just let me walk myself." I joked, sitting my bum down back on the chair. I slowly brushed my fingers on my cheeks and winced. It felt raw.

"I like picking you up." She replied simply and opened the jar of cherries. "It's like carrying a baby."

"A big baby." Mercedes threw in.

I glared at her. "Shut up."

"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Sam said as he walked in with Puck following.

Puck walked behind the kitchen counter and hugged Quinn from behind. He noticed that his wife had red marks on her face and he curiously pinched it, resulting in Quinn smacking his face.

"Do. Not. Touch." Quinn threatened.

"Why's your face red?" Puck asked, clearly ignoring the demon within his wife.

"Ask Satan." She replied and went back to her cooking.

Quirking a brow, Puck looked over at me and noticed that my cheeks were red too. He stifled his laugh and said. "Damn, we missed a cat-fight, Sam!"

"Ha!" Sam grinned. "You guys look like elves!"

"Told you!" Brittany said and placed the piecrust on top of the cherry pie. "Done!"

Mercedes came around the counter and picked up the two pies. "Thanks for helping out you two, especially you Satan."

I shrugged modestly and checked out my nails. "I know. I'm awesome."

"You loser." Sam said from the counter and picked up a chip from the chip bowl.

"You guys are losers." Puck exclaimed. "Now come on, let's get our asses in the living room to play some COD."

"Awesome." I grinned and got up before I left the kitchen I gave Brittany a quick kiss on the lips. "Call if you need anything."

"Sure baby." She replied, getting up as well and walking towards Quinn and Mercedes.

"I will soo beat you guys." I said, running after the two over sized man childs.

"My house, my rules." Puck said. "And my rules are that I always win."

"No way." Sam exclaimed. "I'm such a champ at COD, you won't know what's coming."

Before I was out of hearing range from the kitchen, I could hear Quinn sighing about us.

"Will they ever grow up?" She wondered out loud.

"Doubt it." Mercedes spoke. "Sam showed me his collection of action figures other day."

"Santana's still picky when she eats." Brittany laughed. "She's pretty stubborn about it too."

"So is Sam!" Mercedes laughed as well.

"I know what you mean." Quinn chuckled. "Puck and Beth are exactly like that. It feels like instead of having one child, I got two."

I could only scoff as I heard this conversation. They make us seem like children. Ha! We're respectable grown adults and we do not act like children. I don't know where they got the idea of us being like big ass babies. When we made it to the living room, I watched when Puck and Sam dove down on the carpet for the first player controller. I could only raise a brow at them.

"DUDE!" Puck exclaimed, pulling on the controller. "Give it! This is my freaking house so I get first player."

"I'm a guest!" Sam replied, pulling the controller near him. "So you should let the guest use first player."

"Aw hell no." I said, walking towards the two and snatching the controller from their hands. "Ever hear of ladies first?"

Puck wrinkled his nose and tried the grab the controller from me. "Fuck off, Lopez. Give it back so we can play."

"But I want to use first player." I snapped, and then I felt the controller out of my hands. I looked over to the right and saw Sam grinning as he turned on the Play Station.

"Fuck you, Trouty!" I exclaimed and tackled Sam.

"NO!"

"GIVE IT TO ME, EVANS. COME ON!"

"GO AWAY, PUCK. I GOT IT FIRST."

"IMMA 'BOUT TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, LOPEZ."

"OH THAT'S IT!"

"JUST LET ME USE PLAYER ONE!"

"OW-OW! WATCH THE HAIR!"

"WHAT HAIR? YOUR PRACTICALLY BALD, PUCKERMAN! EVER SINCE YOU GOT RID OF THAT LANDING STRIP YOU CALL HAIR."

"NO WAY. YO SAM, DO YOU SEE HAIR?"

"YEAH! IF YOU LOOKED CLOSE ENOUGH."

"WHA—REALLY? MOVE TROUTY, I WANNA SEE!"

"LOOK THERE!" Sam said, pointing at Puck's so called hair.

I squinted my eyes a bit. "There ain't hair."

"Yes there is!" Puck exclaimed.

"No way." I said and grabbed the controller out of his hands. "Now let's play."

Puck glared. "I thought we agreed that I'm playing first player."

"Since when?!" Sam glared back. "I'm first player because I'm a boss at this game."

"You're both wrong." I exclaimed. "I'm the best. Now shut the fuck up and let's play."

"Give it back to me, Lopez." Puck growled. "Or else I'm telling."

My eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"I would." He challenged.

We had a stare down for a few seconds before Sam interrupted us. "I'm telling on both of you if you won't let me use first player."

Puck and I then whipped our heads towards Sam, glaring at him.

"Don't you do it, Evans." Puck threatened.

"Watch me." He dared to say, slowly getting up from the floor.

I grunted. "You're bluffing!"

"Am I, Santana?" Sam questioned with a slight smirk on his stupid face. "Or am I really going to do it."

"That's against bro code!" Puck cried out.

Sam scoffed at that comment. "There's no bro code about telling on each other."

"There is!" I said. "So don't you dare tell on us, Trouty mouth, or else!"

"Or else what?" He said curiously.

I smirked. "Or else _we'll _tell on _you._"

His eyes widened at this. For a few seconds, we watched Sam debating on what decision he should make. Puck and I glanced at each other before we saw Sam slowly taking a seat on the carpet, giving us that rare death glare that you never usually see on him. We sat there in silence, watching each other, making sure no one moves a muscle.

"You guys are idiots." Quinn interrupted our stare down.

We all looked behind us and saw our girls standing there with amused looks on their faces. I blushed when I saw Brittany giggling away with Mercedes. Oh my god, did they watch us? How long have they been there?

"How long have you been there?" Sam asked for all of us.

"Since we heard the commotion of you three fighting over first person player." Mercedes replied with a laugh.

"You guys were being cute." Brittany chimed with a shrug.

Puck snorted. "Since you guys are here…QUINN! LOPEZ AND EVANS WON'T LET ME BE FIRST PLAYER!"

"DUDE!" Sam exclaimed and punched his shoulder. "I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON NO TELLING!"

"We never agreed on that!" Puck said.

"YES WE DID!" I whined and punched his shoulder on the same spot where Sam punched him. He'll get a double bruise or something now! Ha!

We were gonna start another fight, but a sigh from Quinn made us stop. We curiously watched as when walked right pass us and to our horror, she pulled the gaming system out of it's plugs and out of the TV.

"Babe!" Puck groaned and threw his hands up in the air. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Because you three are acting like big ass babies." Quinn said. "You're almost in your thirties and you're acting like a five year old."

"I wouldn't be acting like this if Santana and Sam would just let me be first player!" Puck snapped at Sam and I.

"Whoa, calm your tits!" I said. "If you let ME be first player, we'd be playing by now."

"No." Sam disagreed. "If you let ME be first player, I would be beating your asses by now."

"OKAY!" Quinn shouted, startling all everyone in the living room. "YOU THREE!" She pointed at us and then at the backdoor. "OUTSIDE. NOW. AND COOK THE BARBEQUE WHILE YOU'RE OUT THERE!"

Groaning, we got up and trudged our way to the backdoor and into the backyard. I nudged Puck in his ribs and said. "Now look what you did. We're outside with nature."

"I hate nature." Puck mumbled sadly.

"We can play football?" Sam suggested, walking on the patio of the Puckermans and picking up the old pig skin off the ground.

Puck smirked. "Okay. Boys vs Girls."

"No fair!" I groaned, stomping my foot on the brick floor. "There's two of you and you know damn well that Mercedes, Quinn, and Britt won't play with me."

"What are you? Chicken?" Sam provoked and tossed the football at me.

Catching it, I glared at them and said. "Evans, I'm from fucking Lima Heights and I came back from the fucking battle field with badass scars. Do you even wanna mess with me?"

"I can totally handle you, Lopez." Puck egged on. "Now come on. Let's play some tackle."

"Winner get's to be first player!" I threw in and ran towards the grassy area of the backyard. Good thing Puck and Quinn have a huge ass backyard.

"Deal." Both Sam and Puck said together.

* * *

><p>"I hate Puck and Sam." I groaned, leaning back in the lawn chair with a bag of peas on my head, a bag of carrots on my shoulder, and a frozen can of prune juice on my thigh.<p>

"I know baby." Brittany sighed, shaking her head and moving the bag of peas to my right cheek.

"We can HEAR you!" Puck grumbled from his own chair, placing a frozen steak, which was meant for the barbeque, on his black eye. He grabbed the bag of frozen pizza rolls and placed it on his 'boys' while Quinn was disinfecting his cut on his arm.

"Honestly, you guys are idiots." Quinn exclaimed, tossing the disinfectant spray to Mercedes. "We can't look away for 5 minutes before you three will do something to hurt each other."

"Santana started it!" Sam accused and pointed at me. He winced when Mercedes 'accidently' dropped the bag of ice on his stomach before viciously spraying the disinfectant all over the cuts on Sam's arms.

"O-Ow!" Sam cried out. "Baby that hurts!"

"I'm doing this because I love you." Mercedes simply said before placing band aids.

"Glad to know that I missed the fight." Mike joked. He, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, and everyone else arrived right after Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes broke up the 'football game.'

"It was horrifying to witness the whole ordeal." Rachel spoke, nursing a glass of wine along with Kurt and Tina.

"You only witnessed two minutes of the fight." Kurt said and rolled his eyes.

"The most horrific two minutes of my life." Rachel exclaimed and took a sip from her drink.

"It was fun to watch." Blaine casually said. He then looked over and smiled. "It looks like the kids are playing football properly.

Everyone turned their heads behind them from the patio and saw Lizzy, Beth, and Wallace throwing the football around. I scoffed and moved the bag of carrots to my boobs. My girls got injured during the game. My poor babies.

"Do my boobs look crooked?" I asked Brittany with a pout.

Brittany giggled and poked my tummy. "Your boobs look fine, San."

"But they don't feel fine!" I whined and threw a glare at Puck. "Because freaking Noah elbowed my girls!"

"I didn't mean too!" Puck exclaimed and looked over at Sam. "Sam tackled me into you!"

"Cause we were playing football duh!" Sam retorted.

"Who will cook the barbeque now?!" Quinn said, easily dissolving our 'who to blame' game. "You were suppose to cook it, Puck!"

"I can still cook it." Puck assured. "Right after my balls stop hurting."

"I can cook it." Blaine offered. "I'm pretty awesome with the grill."

"He is." Kurt encouraged and finished his wine.

"I brought vegan patties!" Rachel cheered and held up a clear plastic bag of fake meat or whatever vegan patties were made of.

I gagged and then broke into a fit of giggles while Brittany tried to stop me. "San, that isn't nice."

"That vegan crap isn't nice either." I replied with a shrug.

"Mommy!" Beth suddenly cried out. "We're hungry!"

Quinn sighed and we all watched as the three little tikes walked back onto the patio. She bent down to their height and said. "The food won't be ready yet."

"But I saw Uncle Puck, Uncle Sam, and Tana outside!" Lizzy exclaimed. "I thought they were barbeque-ing!"

"We thought so too." Mercedes glared at us. "But we're sorry babies. Just wait a while longer."

"But we're hungry now!" Wallace whined and buried himself on Tina's lap.

"Nice going." Brittany joked at me. "The food isn't ready and now there's starving children."

I rolled my eyes. "Not my fault." I sang out.

"Don't worry guys." Blaine said, hopping off his seat. "The food will be ready soon. Just keep on playing."

"Okay." They all said and went back to playing football.

"I'm hungry." Puck said

"Me too." I agreed along with Sam.

"Oh my god." Quinn groaned. She then looked at everyone else. "It's like taking care of more children."

"I understand your predicament, Quinn." Rachel said with a playful smile. "They act so immature."

"I'm mature!" I glared. "Right Britt?"

"My big baby." Brittany teased and draped her arms on my shoulders, nuzzling her cheek against mine.

"Thanks Britt." I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. "Thanks a lot."

"Best way to start the Forth of July!" Tina chuckled and handed her glass of wine to Mike, who finished it up.

"Let's hope we'll be sober enough to see the fireworks." Rachel added in as Quinn poured more into her glass.

"I want a glass!" I said, raising my hand up like a little kid that needed to go to the bathroom.

"Same here!" Sam exclaimed.

"We're not your servants." Mercedes said with a fake glare but ended up handing her boyfriend her glass of wine.

"Yay wine!" Brittany exclaimed and took a sip before handing it to me.

After taking a huge sip, I grinned and pulled Brittany in for a kiss. Loud whooping noises were heard from our friends and 'eews' could be heard from the little ones behind us. Brittany licked my lips and we immediately deepened our kiss. Things were getting heated up, but suddenly a felt ice being poured onto us. We quickly broke apart and looked up.

"Mike!" I groaned and threw ice at him before he scurried off to put back the cooler. "I know I said I wanted to numb down my injuries but this is going over board!" And continued to throw more ice.

"It's like snow!" Brittany exclaimed, pushing the ice off of her lap and mine as well.

"I had to cool you two down." Mike laughed and sat back down next to Tina. "Before things got out of hand."

"I swear, these two can have sex anywhere." Kurt said to Rachel, who was nodding in agreement.

"You guys suck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah-ha! I finished this ****chapter! I hope you like, because I was so lazy to finish this chapter but I forced myself so yeah. Enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Liz shake a leg!" I exclaimed, grabbing her little duffle bag from her shoulder. I grinned when I saw her actually shaking her leg. That kid just kills me with cuteness, I swear. My arm extended towards her head and I furiously ruffled it up, ruining her ponytail. Suddenly out of no where, Brittany gave me a little slap on my ass, making me stop. I glance behind me and saw her smirking.<p>

"I love airplanes!" Lizzy squealed, latching onto Brittany's leg. Brittany then began to redo her ponytail. As she did this, Lizzy looked up at her and said. "I'm a flower girl, right Mommy?"

Brittany smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course baby."

Rolling my eyes, I quickly urged them to go in our car. Tina and Mike's wedding was the day after tomorrow and we're flying to Lima to attend. I didn't even know that the wedding was in Lima. I mean, how come no ever tells me this shit? But whatever. I'll be staying over with the Pierces and once this whole wedding thing is over we can go back to LA and relax.

"I'm not getting any younger!" I shouted from the driver's seat. "We gotta head to the airport ladies! We're on a tight military schedule!"

"We heard you!" Brittany giggled. She picked up Lizzy and carried her inside the car. She placed her in her car seat before heading towards the passenger's seat. "All set!"

"Lima here we come." I mumbled and drove off to the airport.

Plane rides weren't that amazing honestly, but Brittany and Lizzy loved them. I always crack a grin whenever Liz would point something out and Brittany would make little silly comments like _'That's how ants live'_ or _'I wonder how much jello you can fill that stadium?' _ I'm still wondering about that question about the jello.

Our plane ride was nice and steady, no storms or anything like that. We got off and got our things and we were met by the Pierces. They picked us up and drove us to Brittany's old home. We passed by all the stuff I saw when I got back from Afghanistan and honestly nothing has changed. Especially the Pierce house, I couldn't help but have a huge wave of nostalgia hit me when I stepped inside.

The place hasn't changed, it was the same after all those years. The couch was still in front of the TV and the carpet with this one particular spot was still there from when Brittany and I were thirteen and messing around with the glue. The walls were repainted and the lamp in the den were different but that was about it.

"Girls, are you hungry?" Susan asked, pushing us into the kitchen and making us sit down. "I'm gonna make Italian beef."

"Sounds awesome." Brittany smiled.

I nodded as well and looked back at Lizzy. She was busy playing crosswords with Ryan.

"You okay with Italian beef, hun?" Susan asked her husband.

Ryan looked up. "Sure, sweetie." He then looked at me and Brittany. "You girls unpack now. I heard that there's gonna be a rehearsal dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah!" Brittany realized. "We don't have to dress up in that one, right San?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so. The last time I've been to a rehearsal dinner was when I was six."

"Well, let's just go unpack." Brittany said and got up. I quickly followed her and lifted the bags for her. I didn't want my Britt-Britt to strain herself after all.

We walked up the stairs and I easily spotted Brittany's room. It feels like just an hour ago we just came back from school and we're heading over to Brittany's room to 'study' together. Stepping inside made me smile even more. Nothing has changed in this room either.

The floral print on the walls were still perfect as ever, little pictures of Brittany and her friends were all over and her bed sheets still look the same, not a stain on them. Dropping our bags, I lunged over to the bed, slightly bouncing as I landed. I looked up and saw Brittany doing the same thing.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." I said.

She giggled and brushed some hair off of my face. I smiled and leaned in to give her a peck on her nose. "Remember when we would always make out after school?"

I sighed in remembrance. "Time flies."

"It does."

"I love you so much, B."

Brittany smiled gently at me. She grasped onto my hands and brought them close to her mouth, giving my knuckles little kisses. Her eyes then bore into mine and she said. "I love you too, San. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me too." I breathed out. "I never stopped loving you. Just so you know."

Her expression was so calm and sincere that I've never felt so loved in my life before. Soon enough I found myself pressed against Brittany's lips. I moaned at her touch and immediately found my hands creeping down her pants. She smirked against me and palmed my breasts. Her groaning was soft and needy. It desired to hear those noises from her.

"Just a quickie." I breathed into her ear. I was already toying with her panties.

Nodding quickly, Brittany then latched her lips against my neck, helping me out of my shirt.

* * *

><p>"Tana can you help me with the bun?" Lizzy asked while tugging on my dress. I looked down and smiled.<p>

"Sure Liz." I said and lifted her up, placing her on the kitchen counter.

"Do you have the bobby pins?" I asked as I gently grabbed her hair.

"Yup! Mommy gave 'em to me." She then handed me a little bowl of hairpins.

Last night the rehearsal dinner went pretty well and today was the real deal. Brittany was a bridesmaid along with Mercedes and Quinn and Tina's cousin. So she had to leave early. So that just left Lizzy and I to ourselves. We still had an hour to get ready and another hour to drive to the church.

"You look sooo pretty." Lizzy said.

I smiled and lightly pecked her head. "You too, Liz."

"Me and Beth are the flower girls." She gushed. I nodded along as she rambled off. I took a bobby pin and placed it in her hair and grabbed a few more to finish the bun. "And Wally is the ring bearer."

I chuckled. "Alright. I'm all done." And placed her back down. "Just wait there on the couch alright?"

"Okay!" She exclaimed and scurried off to the living room.

I just hope Lizzy won't fuss around with her hair or else I'll have to re-do it. I grabbed a mini mirror and inspected my make up. Oh hot damn, I look amazing. Sighing to myself, I began to pack all the make up away and putting them all in my bag. After ten minutes of making sure everything was tidy, I whistled Lizzy to the front door so we could leave.

In the car, I buckled Lizzy up and drove off the church. Honestly, why couldn't Mike and Tina pick a church that was the next town over? There wasn't wrong with the St. Matthew's Church here. I stopped at a stoplight that was conveniently across from the church I was thinking about. Shifting my gaze to the old church, I couldn't help but grimace. Patches the hobo was there. I can see why Changs picked the other church.

"Hi Patches!" Lizzy shouted as she rolled the window down.

"Liz don't do that." I quickly exclaimed when we heard Patches hiss out at us.

Lizzy rolled her eyes at me. Uh-oh she's picking up from me, Brittany wouldn't be happy with that. "Don't worry Tana. Mommy always says hi to Patches too."

"Well…If you're mom does it." I hesitated and drove off. If Brittany says hi then I guess it would be safe for Lizzy to say hi as well. But what if she's just tricking me into thinking that? Oh god, she's a genius. I look up at the mirror and saw Lizzy idly looking out the window. Yeah, genius.

We finally got to the church and saw people filing out of their cars as well. I held Lizzy's hand when we walked down the parking lot. I must say there are a shit load Asians around here. Suddenly Lizzy tugged on my hand and I looked over to where she was frantically waving her arm. It was Brittany with Tina and Quinn!

"Hey guys!" I greeted when we walked over to them. I smiled at Brittany and gave her a kiss. "Hey beautiful."

"Hello gorgeous." Brittany giggled.

"Mommy!" Lizzy exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"My babies look amazing!" Brittany cooed.

"Thanks for coming Santana." Tina smiled and then suddenly held up a camera. "So family picture time!"

"Wha—" I then felt Brittany snaking her arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on Lizzy's shoulder, holding onto Brittany as well. "Cheese!" we all said as a flash blinded my eyes.

"Wonderful." Quinn chuckled at our picture. "I guess we should head inside, huh?"

"Oh totally." Brittany nodded and walked inside with Tina to help her with her veil. She quickly turned around and told me. "We'll meet up at the reception, San."

"Got it, babe!"

Quinn smiled and guided Lizzy and I inside. "I'll take Lizzy with Beth and Wallace. Do you think you'll survive with the others?"

"I think I will." I grinned and watched Quinn and Lizzy walk away.

I walked inside the church and saw pews filled. Honestly, Tina and Mike have a lot of family memebers. I searched the pew I was suppose to sit in and found out that I was sitting next to all our friends. Sam saw me first, he perked up and gestured me to sit next to him. I laughed and walked over to him.

"Sammy boy!" I exclaimed, hitting him hard in the back. "How's you?"

"Great." Sam chuckled and rubbed his sore back. "I've never been to a wedding. All this stuff looks so cool."

"It does." I agreed and looked around with him. The church was old but it something about it gave it an old wise feel. "When does this thing start anyway?"

"Uhh…" He then looked at the complimentary pamphlet. "In twenty minutes so just calm your tits."

"Loser."

"Oh Santana!" Kurt said from behind, making me jump. "That dress is wonderful! Tina picked out very good colors."

"That she did." Rachel said. "I love the designs."

"Oh its fabulous."

"Oh my god." I grumbled when I heard the two begin to talk about the different shades of peach.

"I don't think there's different colors of peach." Puck butted in their conversation making Kurt go berserk and began to list the colors and telling us the difference.

Blaine scratched his head and said. "Hun, I don't think I can do a tan peach. It doesn't match my eyes."

"Like a good neighbor state farm is there." I whispered to myself. "To be far, far away from all these people."

Sam laughed beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "Aw c'mon Lopez, singing the State Farm jingle won't help!"

"I swear to god let go of me—"

"Ladies and gentleman." A voice boomed. "The wedding will begin shorty."

"Oh thank god."

* * *

><p>"Now do you Tina Lynn Cohen-Chang take Michael Robert Chang Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband?"<p>

"I do."

"Now do you Michael Robert Chang Jr. take Tina Lynn Cohen-Chang to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tina smiled shyly at Mike as he lifted her veil. I couldn't help but whistle loudly when he scooped her in his arms and kissed her silly. Rachel and Kurt were screaming behind me while Puck and Sam were whooping besides me. Blaine calmly clapped and occasionally threw in a shout.

I looked over at the alter and saw Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany giggling at the flustered look Tina had when they pulled away from the kiss. I wouldn't blame them for laughing, the kiss was dangerously turning into a heated make out session.

"To the party!" Tina shouted and Mike picked her up bridal style and ran down the aisle to the limo outside the church.

"Wow." I commented. "That's something you don't see at weddings."

"Nope." Puck laughed. "Now let's listen to newly wedded Mrs. Chang. TO THE PARTY!"

"WHOO!" I shouted and ran out of the church with Puck and Sam.

The limos drove us to a fancy hotel that Mike's dad offered to pay for. And I must say that I'm glad he did. Sam, Puck, and I then raced out of the limo and into the lobby where we found the party already starting.

"SHOTS!" Puck shouted happily and ran off to the bar.

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!" Sam and I chanted and quickly followed Puck. It's a party and we're allowed to celebrate.

"I'd like three vodka shots, bartender!" Sam ordered, slamming his hand on the bar table and grinning excitedly.

"Ooooh, and I'd like that jar of olives." I said and licked my lips when the man gave me the jar. It's all on Mike's dad's tab anyway.

"You want?" I offered Puck and Sam as I popped an olive in my mouth.

"Oh dude, throw it in my mouth!" Sam exclaimed and got a few feet away from us.

"With a mouth that big it'd be easy." Puck laughed and grabbed an olive from the jar. He stuck his tongue out playfully and gently tossed the olive into Sam's mouth.

"SCORE!" I shouted, raising both my arms up in the air. "My turn!"

In minutes, we ended up finishing up half of the jar. It was a huge ass jar, so it was understandable that we finished up half of it. But it seemed that we were gonna finish all of it because continued to throw them at each other's mouths. We only drank two shots so we were still sober.

"Okay Lopez, this one's goin' to you!" Sam said when he picked up another olive.

I rubbed my hands together and opened my mouth, ready to catch it. Just as Sam threw the olive, I heard my name being called. The voice sounded a lot like Brittany.

"Santana!" She repeated my name.

"Wha?" I turned around and saw Brittany marching up to me. I was about to smile but the olive hit my cheek, causing me to flinch.

"Hey Britt-Britt." I quickly recovered and grinned.

"Were you here all this time?" She questioned. Uh-oh, she looked upset.

If I nodded yes then she'd be pissed but if I shook my head no she'd still be pissed because then she'd accuse me of avoiding her to just hang out with Puck and Sam. So both options resulted in me getting no love tonight.

So the only option was: "I love you."

Brittany rolled her eyes and grabbed my hands. "I'm gonna take my girlfriend back, boys."

"No worries!" Puck exclaimed and popped another olive in his mouth. "Quinn is glaring at me already so I better go tend to the wife."

"I'll keep the jar of olives and share with Cedes." Sam said and hugged the jar to his chest, walking off to Mercedes who was talking to Rachel.

"C'mon tiger, let's dance." Brittany purred in my ear and dragged me off to the dance floor. "I wanna dance with somebody." She sang and twirled me. I grinned and lightly pecked her lips.

"With somebody who loves me." She continued, grinding her body against mine. "Love you."

"Love you too." I sighed happily into her shoulder. The song Brittany was singing wasn't even the song that was playing. It was a much slower song, so we were just swaying there. It was real calming.

We continued to dance for half an hour until Tina got on stage with Mike besides her. She tapped the microphone, grabbing all of our attention.

"GET SOME TONIGHT, MIKE!" Puck shouted from the back.

"FUCK OFF, PUCKERMAN!" I shouted back, earning a hard nudge from Brittany.

"ANYWAY." Tina said into the mic. "Time for the bouquet toss! All ladies that aren't married on the dance floor!"

Half the crowd shifted to the right and I was standing there in the back with Brittany in a crowd of women. Tina eagerly turned around and threw her bouquet. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw women clawing each other for stupid flowers. It was useless, honestly. There was no point—

"San."

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Look what I got."

I turned towards Brittany and my eyes widened.

"Look who's turn it is to get married!" Mike's voice boomed from the speakers.

Wolf whistles was heard everywhere and I couldn't help but grin. Brittany would really look wonderful in a white wedding dress. I reach over to Brittany and pulled her into a kiss. Our lips parted and suddenly we felt small arms on our waists.

"We're getting married?" Lizzy asked excitedly.

Brittany and I glanced at each other. She was blushing furiously and I couldn't help but chuckle. I bent down and picked up Lizzy, giving her pecks of kisses all over her face.

"I think I like the idea of us getting married." Brittany whispered in my arm, wrapping her arm around my hips.

"I like the idea too." I sighed happily, resting my head against her shoulder, ignoring everyone else who were watching us. "I really like the idea."

"Me too!" Lizzy grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Finally finished my first Brittana story. phew. thanks for the reviews guys**

**I obviously had more planned out for this story but i like lost half of the plot as time went on so I had to stop here. Plus I sort of wanted to end the story quickly. **


End file.
